


Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Genetic Engineering, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Some Humor, werewolf ruby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A adoption and a bit of retool of "Wolves Loves Cookies" by extraordinary banana and it is imported from Fanfiction.com.





	1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT ESCAPED?!" Roman Torchwick, One of, if not, the most wanted notorious criminal mastermind of all of the city of Vale, the capitial of the kingdom of Vale, is yelling at one of the White Fangs mooks, the one in charge of team that stolen something from a transport of the kingdom of Atlas.

"It mean IT FUCKING ESCAPED! YOU FUCKING MORON!" The White Fangs mook, a dog faunus, has yelled back at him. Roman was quite a bit frustrated about it escaping. "THEN GO AND FREAKING FIND IT!"

Roman then turned off his hologram screen as he talk to himself. "God, what the fuck am i paying these fuckheads for? That goddamn mutt reprersent our investment genetic engineer weapons."

Which his boss Cinder, who is along with Emerald and Mercury, was looking at him about recent events of what has happen. As she sarcastically joke. " What's wrong? Frustrated?"

"Shut up, Cinder."

"Roman, Roman, Roman. So quick to anger. The beast was useful, but it was uncontrollable. But either ways..." Cinder then put out her scroll and look at the secret information of about the beast that was in the contender that the White Fangs mooks has stolen before it escaped from it. "The beast was uncontrollable beyond our own capabilities and has escaped from its own contender. It is only a matter of times before someone find it."

Emerald then question Cinder about it. "So what happen if someone is able to kill it?"

Cinder then look at Emerald before she softly brush her across her face, which cause her to flustered at this. "Then we'll shall kill the person, then we can burn the body, and take the beast's own DNA for our own use. It shall a shame that there is no data on of experimental secret weapon of that person in Atlas. Oh well... the beast is not a use for me anyway, But the DNA on the other hand."

Cinder then smirk at this recent development as a idea pop in her head. "I'm pretty sure we can use the beast's dead body and its DNA to our own advantage. I'm sure that a certain someone would loved to see and research this."

Roman look at her, but decide to give out the new order and send a voice messager to the White Fangs mooks. "Forget the old order. New order is to terminated Subject 21, and retieve the remains."

"Good work, Roman. Now... i must going now." Cinder then glided out, with Emerald and Mercury following her, out of the warehouse that Roman and the White Fangs were using before Roman sighed. "My mom always told me that sometimes beautiful womens are often sometimes succubus in disguises, but i didn't believe her. I guess i should have really listen to her."

His partner let out a muted laugther at him, much to his chagrin. "Oh, ha ha ha. Very funny, Neo."

Neo then put out a sign, in one of her hands with, words on it that said 'But then again, you never see an criminal mastermind being beaten and kick by a bunch of girls'. Roman give her a glare from him, which she innocently smile at him before he let a sigh of annoyed. "Fuck this. Make sure that the animals bring back an identifiable corpse."

Neo then salute and the sign now said 'Yes siree'.

* * *

 

_Later that day... at the Emerald Forest..._

"WEISS!" The sound from a 15-years old girl with a red cloak, named Ruby Rose, echos through the forest, ending the still silence in it. She whined at her second teammates of Team RWBY and her partner, Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. "Can i have some cookies now?"

"No, you can have some once when we finish our task." Weiss snapped at her.

Ruby then pouted to her fourth teammates and older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. "Yaaaang, make her give me one."

"I think she the right idea, sis. After all, you'll do anything for cookies, even one." Yang answered as she smiled down at her. Ruby whined. "Yaaang, were you're meant to be on my side."

The group of three continue with the team leader quieted down and pretty much simpley sulk. Not long after... a dark shadow drop from the trees and then standing up, revealing herself to be the third and final teammates of Team RWBY and partner of Yang Xiao Long who was a black cat faunus, Blake Belladonna.

Yang then ask Blake if she found the Alpha Usra Major. "hey, Blake. Did ya find it?"

"Yes, i did. It is in a cave 200 meters (656.1 feet) from here." Blake has told them all, ignoring her partner's attempt to play with her ears that covered by her bow on the top of her head that she wore.

Ruby then shouted. "YAY! Let's go already! Because i want my cookies!"

Weiss just shook her and pinch her bridge of her nose at her partner's cheerful demeanor as all 4 of them walked toward the cave where the Alpha Ursa Major they were hunting was in. They soon arrived at entence of the cave and took a peak. It was dark in there as they couldn't see anything in it.

Yang then asked the rest of her teammates. "So, any ideas of how get it out?"

Blake suggest one as they turned to look at Yang. "We could smoke it out."

Yang comically waving her hands in the air. "Hey, wait a second! Why Weiss can't use the fire dust to shoot fire!"

Ruby suggest something else. "If you don't go in... then we'll just have to snip some of your hair."

Yang's eye then turn red with anger as she turning toward her little sister. "If even darn you do that. I will kill you, sis."

But when the angry blonde look at her little sister, she only see that Ruby is giving her the puppy eye treatment look on her face. Much to her chagrin, but she relented at her. "Fine, but if i died. I be haunting your sexy little big ass."

Yang then walk into the cave, only with the faint glow of Yang's hair thank to her semblance before it was evenally swallowed by the darkness that fill all of the cave. After a full 5 min, Weiss started to get a little worry as she didn't came out of the cave yet, so she questioned Blake something about the cave. "Blake, how far does the cave go?"

Blake. who also growing a little worried, just shrugged at her. "I don't know. I only saw it go into the cave from a distance in the tree i was in which i was watching it."

Then Yang echoed out of the cave as flashes of light and a raging inferno were seen in the cave and sound of shotgunshot was heard as well. "OH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

Yang came running out of the entence of the cave as fast as she could and she panted heavly as her Ruby come running over to her big sister. "Yang! What happen?!"

" *pant* Alpha Ursa. *pant* Was already. *pant* Dead. *pant* Whatever killed it. *pant* It. *pant* Decide. *pant* I look tasty. *pant* And came after me. *pant* I think it's coming as well."

Then... a loud, deep, and powerful howl was heard from the very depths of the dark cave. It was like an Beowolf, but it sounded deeper and way more powerful than any Beowolf they have heard from. Within a minture, Team RWBY immediately go into combat position and a fighting stance against of whatever they are facing.

The creature then came out from the depth of the cave. It was like a Beowolf, except it was not black in color and didn't have the bony appendages of a grimm, but instead it was gray in color and it face look more like a gray wolf. Infact... the creature look some kind of combation of a gray wolf and a Beowolf.

It was around 8 feet tall when it was standing on its hind legs, the fur was medium long, look messy, making look more like a normal wolf with a gray color with a collar with a tag label just '21'. It wield intimiditing claws and teeths that look obiviously made for killing. It was far from the biggest, but it was one of the most scariest things they have ever faced because they don't know of what it is as they never seen something like this before. The creature dropped on all fours and let out a lord and powerful roar at them. They only know one thing about it... this creature obiviously want to kill them, very badly.

Weiss was visibly shaken by this creature. "This is not a grimm."

Blake's blank expression was overtaken by shock, fear, and surprised. All mix in one face. "Yang. Do you have any idea of what your new friend is?"

"Oh, i don't know. I was so busy RUNNING FROM KEEPING IT FROM FUCKING TRYING TO FUCKING EAT ME!" Yang snapped back at her partner as her semblance crackle back to life.

Just as Yang semblance kicked in, the unknown creature choose to charge in and attack the group. Swiping down with an increible power and force that it would destroyed most of Yang's aura and crush her, but she manage rolled away just in time. Coming back up, Yang hurled everything she had at the creature. However, nothing seem to phase the creature.

Not many things can take a full frontal assault from Yang, yet this creature is only slightly pushed back, but it stood its ground and start blocking her punches, much to Yang's frustration. "Oh! You! Got! To! Be! Kidd! -ing! ME!"

Darting in to help her teammate and partner, Blake begun to hit from beheld of the creature using her weapon, both Gambol Shroud and its sheath to slash its back.

Whilist this was happening, the other two teammates circle around the fight, waiting to provide support and analysing the situation.

Shortly after Blake begun to attack it from beheld, something must have hurt it as it roared and turned. Hitting Blake with a colossal swipe of its paw and knocking her to the ground on her back.

"BLAKE!" Yang shouted. As she pressed the offence against their enemy.

Blake replied back to her. "I'm okay."

She then push herself up with a no scratches on her thank to her aura.

Darting in Blake's place, Ruby began swinging Crescent Rose in rapid wide arcs, raining powerful blows upon blows upon the back of the beast. Which would have killed most other creatures, however, it didn't even scratch this one.

_5 minutes later..._

About 5 minutes later... With them swapping, which pair attacked as one would be knocked back by the creature.

Weiss, who has been watching and analysing the fight as they went, realized something important as, what she see, flashes that disappear quickly as they tried to land a blow.

Weiss yelled to the rest of her teammates. "It has Aura!"

"What?!" Ruby yelled over the hail of gun shots and bullets as the three other were currently subjecting the creature to.

"Our attacks are being absorbed and diverted by its aura!" Weiss yelled to the rest of her teammates, who only grew more afraid of the beast of this news. "I can use my scroll to lock on it's signature, and then we can find out how much damage we're inflicting on it!"

"Do it! We'll keep it distracted!" Ruby ordered as she charged forward along with the other two to re-engage in a close-range fight with the creature.

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss began to tapping away, looking for all nearby auras. The first auras picked up were those of herself and her teammates, as she glacing at their auras, Weiss realized that this fight needed to end quickly.

The highest aura level on the team was Weiss, but that was because she had fought the least, instead using her semblance to provide as much support as possible.

At just under a half, Blake had the second most on the team. This was due to her mostly attacking the beast's back and only taking 1 or 2 big hits from it.

Yang has been the one taking the most of the hits out of the team. However, due to her level of aura being much higher than the other to begin with, her aura was only just touching red rather than being as would have been the case with any of the girls if not for her semblance.

Most worryingly, though was Ruby, whose aura levels were almost gone.

Weiss yelled, obiviously worried about her partner and team leader. "RUBY! Pulled back you dolt! Your aura is almost depleted!"

Jumping back, Ruby glanced down at her scroll and realized she was right. Ruby then thought to herself as she darted over to her teammate and partner. ' _Weiss may have just saved my life._ '

"Watch your aura levels, dolt! You could have gotting youself killed!" Weiss snapped at her partner, though looking more relieved than angry.

"Have you found its aura yet?" Ruby asked, smiling when she realized Weiss wasn't angry, but worried about her. ' _About me... she worry about me..._ '

Just as she asked, Weiss got a result. "Here it is... oh no..."

Weiss' face then darkening with a expression of worry on it.

"Weiss, what's the problem?" Ruby said as there was a tone of concern in her voice, as she putting shot into the beast, whenever Yang or Blake weren't in the way.

"It's aura... it is regenerating at a ridiculous rates! That's why it heals all of the injuries before we could have inflict any damage any sustaining damage!" Weiss told her black haired with red highlight partner. "The only we could kill will be from one big hit, enough to break its aura and kill in one hit."

"Okay so- WEISS! LOOK OUT!" That was what Weiss had heard Ruby yelled before two things hit here in quick sucession.

The first, smaller and at very high speeds felt like a getting hit by a motorcycle.

The second, much larger, but at lower speed, felt like getting hit by a small truck, like an pickup truck or an flatbed truck.

Weiss would later learn that Ruby had attempted to tackle her out of the path of the beast, which after wounding Blake, targeted her, only for them both to be collected by the charging beast.

Eventually, all 3 bodies rolled across the ground for an unknown amount of distance. Weiss was knocked, flying into the air, and landing roughly on the ground.

As the world slowly came back into focus, Weiss heard what would have been permeate in her nightmares for the next few nights, before being replace by her usual old nightmares and a few new ones... Ruby screaming in horrific pain.

As the world finally came into focus, Weiss could make out that Blake is kneeling next to Ruby, who was passed out on the ground, due to the massive bite wound on her shoulder. The beast has really done a number on her shoulder, locking on with its powerful jaws, filled with sharp fangs and teeths, and shaking, thus tearing the bite wound much larger then a simple punctures, they would have been.

Stumbling forward, towards her injured teammate and partner, Weiss heard an enrage battle cry. As she looked up, she saw a raging inferno clashing with the beast.

Yang has finally lost it. When her sister got hurt, all her rage just exploded with massive powers, and there was only one thing that could calm her down... beating absolute hell out of the beast. Yang yelled at the beast as she is beating at the monster in very front of her, mercilessly. "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DIE?!"

Though is aura protected it. The beast was unable to attack due to the constant barriages of fiery punches and flaming fists that were hitting like multiples of rockets that are launching and hitting at onces. Then suddenly... one connected, Yang's fist planted square foot at the base of the jawline of the beast and knocked it up into the air and send it flying backwards.

' _It's still in the air._ ' Weiss thought, who by that time was helping Blake to stabilize Ruby and wrap a bandage around her shoulder, though had enough aura to stop the bleeding from being fatal, but it would take weeks to heals properly.

When the beast finally hit the ground... it was beyond furious, standing up to it full height, it bellowed a roar before charging at Yang. Yang, who was still furious at the beast, charged at it as well. When they met, it was like a two trains colliding head on at full speeds. With Yang's fist swinging around in a hook and planting a fist straight into the beast's face, whilst it's massive clawed paw hand came up and smashed into Yang's face.

It was an almost the perfect double knockout, notice the almost, whilst Yang was knocked flying into a tree, falling unconscious as the last of her aura flared up and saved her life.

However, the beast did not stand down, whilst the punch from Yang knock out a few fangs and teeths, and put its ass on the ground. It still got up and then bellowed an roar. A roar for a challenge.

It was at the moment that Weiss felt something, something she felt that she had not felt in a very, very, very long time, and that was something that had been push back whilst she worried about her fallen partner. What she felt... was pure rage. This feeling could be felt running though her entire body, it felt like a slow burning flame coursing though her veins, it felt good.

Weiss was always the one to keep her emotions in check, never allowing them to grow to uncontrollable levels. She had like, but never loved. Been angry, but never been enrage. Sad, but yet never sorrowful. She had wanted to get back at those who had hurt her, but never devoted herself to vengeance. And finally... Rarely, she was happy, but never had she been joyful.

Yet now. She wanted vengeance. She felt rage, sorrow, and, she knew deep down in herself, that when she killed this monster... she would feel joy of killing the monster.

Locking eyes with beast which will be soon nothing more than a corpse, the heiress began walking forward. Stepping onto a glyph, she began to run, charging straight toward the source of most of emotions she is currently feeling. The rage. And the need for vengeance.

The beast roared in anger.

However, this is Weiss wanted, as she fired off four smaller glyphs, pinning its feets to the ground and its arms outstretched. Bouncing of glyphs, Weiss built up speed and closed the gap before launching herself straight toward the beast.

It felt incredibly satisfying as Myrtenaster pierced straight into the beast's heart, its aura being way too depleted from its clash with Yang to stop it from being killed.

No longer supported by Weiss' glyphs, the beast's now dying body slumped backward to the ground. Looking down off. Weiss could almost see the life leaving in its eyes as the last breath of it leaves its body.

Now, it is nothing more, than a dead corpse on the cold ground.

With a flick of her wrist, Weiss send the blood on her sword flying off to the ground. The small amount of joy killing the monster that have causes all of her negative emotions to the surface inside of her was swiftly dashed as she realized that her teammates were injured.

Stumbling toward Ruby and Blake, she felt feeling of sorrow and guilt build well up inside of her once again.

' _She saved me... i was caught unaware and Ruby saved my life... it's my fault she injured!_ ' Weiss thought before pushing her emotion back, beheld a wall of ice inside of her. Weiss then said softly to her faunus teammate. "Blake, go make sure that Yang is okay. I'll get Ruby."

Standing up, Blake began to walk over to her still unconscious partner. Blake then said softly as she passed the heiress. "She'll lives. But need medical help and you're the only one who is able to carry her as we don't know of how bad the injuries on Yang is."

"Careful waking Yang up. She may have concussion." Weiss replied, walking onwards to Ruby. Looking down at her injured partner, Weiss felt the emotions inside of her attempting to break down of their ice prison in which she kept them.

After that taste of freedom, Weiss felt unsure, letting out her emotion felt so good, yet she was afraid of what would happen should she let anyone see the real her. Weiss then whisper to Ruby as she gently lift her off of the ground. "I'm so sorry, Ruby. It's because of me that you got hurt."

Ruby moaned in pain as Weiss adjusted Ruby to an easier carrying position. Weiss then said softly to her unconscious partner, her buried emotions broiling beneath the the surface of her icy prison. "I'm sorry, Ruby. It's all my fault. I swear to you that i will never let anything happen like this, again. I swear i will never let anyone hurt you."

* * *

 

_A short while later... at the edge of the forest..._

Team JNPR were waiting on just the edge of the Emerald Forest for their friends and rival Team RWBY to return from the task giving to them. Nora whined about obiviously bored of sitting around waiting. "Why are we staaaaaaaaanding arooooouuuuud."

Ren then in his usually monotone voice. "We are waiting for Team RWBY to return from the forest, Nora."

Nora then replied, putting as much emphasis into the last words as possible. "I know that, but why don't we do something while we wat. It's soooooooo booooooorrrrrrring."

About 20 meter (65.6 feet) away. Jaune Arc, the leader of Team JNPR, laid his back, resting his head on the log. Jaune groaned, still in pain from the training session with his partner they had the night before. "Pyrrha... why did i agree to your offer for help again?"

Pyrrha then answered, grinning at her much smaller partner. "You wanted to get stronger."

"I'm fined with you beating the hell out of me up while we are training. But did you really have to throw me off of the roof?" Jaune answered, not really mad, but just wanting to his partner and teammate up.

"I-i... that was... an accident, Jaune." Pyrrha answered. Embarrassed that she fought Jaune to the edge, then, without thinking, shield bashed him backwards and off of the roof. It was only thanks to her semblance that she was able to catch him from falling to the ground using his shield, sword, and various other metal objects he had on him. Cardin certainly got a fright when Jaune began floating outside of his window that it almost give him a heart attack, which he actually kinda of deserved it.

"I was joking, Pyrrha. No harm, no foul. Beside... i've could have been in worse- Oh no..." Jaune's train of thought is then broke off as he stared into the forest behind Pyrrha.

"What is it, Jaune- Oh my god!" Pyrrha turned and her very heart dropped to the ground of the forest floor as she looked into the forest of emerald.

Jaune then yelled to his to two teammates as he leapt up and sprinted to the source of his worry, Team RWBY. "NORA! REN! Get over here!"

The first to emerge from the forest was Weiss, who held an unconscious Ruby in her arms.

"Weiss, What happened?" Jaune asked, unsure what to do.

"Jaune. Go help Blake and Yang, them and Ruby need medical attention immediately." Weiss ordered as she continued to walking towards the school, Beacon Academy. Weiss then thought to herself as Ruby moaned in her unconscious state. ' _It's going to be okay, Ruby. We're almost there._ '

"Ren, go get help, and Nora, you and Pyrrha help Blake and Yang." Jaune ordered to his teammates. "Weiss... your sure you don't need a hand? I'll carry Ruby if you need-"

Weiss then snapped at him. "NO!"

"Thank you, Jaune. But i'm fine." Weiss finished, reining her emotions in check and walking toward Beacon.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Burning slowly and painfully, claws, rage, wounded. These thoughts and more raged through Ruby's mind. Ruby then heard a howl. "AHHHWOOOOOOO!"

The howl permeated everywhere.

She knew she was dreaming a nightmare... and yet it felt so real, causing the terror to run its course through her blood veins. She couldn't take it... she couldn't take it anymore. She broke, curling up to the ground where she cried.

"IT'S NOT REAL! It can't get me here! I'm safe! Please! Don't hurt me! GO AWAY!" Ruby cried, suddenly going from sad and scared to hysterical and terror, very quickly.

Then... a voice called out from far away. " _Ruby..._ "

Ruby cried in response. "NO! YOU GOING TO GET ME!"

" _Ruby... wake up...!_ " The voice said again, more desperate this time.  
"NO! PLEASE! NO MORE! STOP THE HOWLING! **MAKE IT STOP!** " Ruby screamed.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the Beacon Infirmary in the real world..._

"Please... wake up, Ruby!" Weiss cried, placing a hand gently on unconscious partner's arm. It had been a few hours since they stumble out of the forest into Team JNPR, and since then... Weiss have hardly left Ruby's side.

The only time she had left Ruby alone was just after Weiss first brought her to the infirmary and that was to tell Ozpin what had happen. Ozpin behaved as his typical self and providing his condolences. And reassuring Weiss that he would devote as many resources as he could to finding out where the creature had come from and to make very sure that nothing like this happened again.

Then a 'knock, knock' came from the door.

"Come in." Weiss called quickly removing her hand whilst wondering who could it be as the nurses had said that Ruby just needed a rest and Yang wouldn't bother knocking. Then it was reveal to be Ozpin as he entered the room and talk to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee... The nurses had tell me that Ms. Rose will make a full recovery, which is good news at least."

"She's having nightmares..." Weiss said softly, her head dropping to the floor.

"I'm afraid that is something that not even the best of medicines can cured." Ozpin softly said, walking over to the stand beside Ruby's bed. "I wonder... how is it you know she having nightmares?"

"Her behavior... she's shaking in her sleep, her face contorting in distaste or pain, and she was moaning softly." Weiss said softly.

"A young woman, such as yourself, shouldn't be an expert on nightmares?" Ozpin asked that to Weiss as he moved around to stand beside Weiss on her left side.

Weiss leaning back in her chair and letting out a slight, but shakey breath. "As you said before... there's no cures for nightmares..."

"I said that medicines cannot cured nightmares, but i did not say that there is no cure did not exist." Ozpin answered, in his usual mysterious and thoughtful tone of voice.

"Thanks, i'll keep that in mind. Anyway, i'm sure there's a reason that you came all the way here to speak to me, personally." Weiss asked, all traces of emotions back behind her mask of icy cold-heartedness.

Before Ozpin could speak, the door swung open, and Yang strutted into the room, holding 3 preccariously balanced trays of foods.

"She refused to let me carry mine." Said Blake, as she followed her partner into the room, with her arm in a sling from their fight against the creature in the forest.

"Well, you're injured. So i'm being helpful." Yang huff as she placed the 3 trays down on a small table before she notice they have company, which is Ozpin to to be exact, and started rubbing her head in embarrassment that she hadn't notice that they had company. "Oh, hey professor."

Ozpin then politely greeted the two other members of Team RWBY. "Greeting to you too, Ms. Xiao Long. And to you too as well, Ms. Belladonna. I trust that both of you are both recovering from your injuries."

Blake then politely replied back to Beacon Academy's headmaster. "Good day to your too, professor. And with my aura back, my arm should be fine in a few days."

"Anyway, as i was about to tell to Ms. Schnee before you two had arrived. It would seem that we may not able to get the answers we are after." Ozpin said before taking a slip from his own mug, full of coffee, of mystery he always seemed to have with him.

Weiss was unsure of exactly of what he meant by his comment as she asked him. "What do you mean, sir?"

"After you had told me of what happen in the Emerald Forest, i has sent Team CVFY and Team VIBH to investigate. They have found nothing." Ozpin said, being obviously displeased with the information himself.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted, panicking about that could possible mean. "How's that possible?! I left that thing's corpse right where it died! And surely there's evidence of the fight!"

"Calm down, Ms. Schnee. And let me finish. They have found nothing to the point whatever attacked you out there. The area was torn up pretty badly, however no corpse or blood was found." Ozpin said firmly, stopping Weiss' train of thought. He really scowled as he is saying this. "Any blood stains was found had been tampered with to the point that it is completely useless and worst of all. Fox, one of the members of Team CVFY is a skilled tracker and after figuring out where the creature that has attacked you had finally collapsed, he noticed sighs that it had been dragged, and following the signs, it lead to another nearby clearing of a bullhead landing."

"So someone arrived just after we left and removed everything?" Yang asked, as she picking up a apple from her tray of food to eat.

"Possible, or even worse... this may have been set up." Ozpin stated, ominously. "By the way you described the creature that attack you, i suspect that it was not natural."

Blake then asked rhetorically. "So... if that thing was created by someone and that someone set it loose into the Emerald Forest... then who sent it?"

Then a ' _CRASH!_ ' sound is heard. The door to the room suddenly flew open as Fox from Team CVFY came running into the room.

"Professor, we found something." Fox stated before heading back out the door.

"Well... that was convenient." Yang deadpanned.

"We don't even know what they found!" Weiss snapped at Yang.

Yang then replied, grinning at heiress. "Oh, come on, princess! It's gonna be the pierces of evidences that point to nefarious deed. At least, that's what happen in the movies."

"Yang, in case you haven't noticed, this is real life! NOT A MOIVE!" Weiss yelled the last bit to the blonde.

"Girls, you can argue as much as you want later. As for right now, we shall see what Team CVFY has found. I'm under the impression that they have returned from Emerald forest. Ozpin said, interrupting any futher banter between the girls as he walked out of the room, swiftly followed by the others.

Even Weiss followed, but stopping at halfway out of the door to glance back and check on Ruby, who was still sleep. Then she thought to herself. ' _I'll be right back in a second, Ruby._ '

* * *

 

_Later... at Ozpin's office..._

"Professor." Coco said as she is standing up from where she and the rest of her team were lounging around outside of Ozpin's office on top of the tower.

"What is it that you need to show me?" Ozpin said straight to the point.

"Well, me and guys, which is my team, felt bad, and Team VIBH kinda bad, that we didn't find much the first time around, but then again... Team VIBH, on the other hand, were having... other 'sitiutions'..." Coco said as she sweatdrop and remember complete weirdness and insanity that was Team VIBH, who were related to each other because they were family members, when they were in the Emerald forest with them before she continue. "Anyway... so we went back into the forest and found we missed. Which again, is due to Team VIBH's 'sitiutions', which i about it to Ozpin later..."

Coco then gestures to Velvet to come over.

"What is it that you discovered?" Weiss asked as she and others two arrived due to the tower's elevator being out of order as of the moment.

"Looks like ours evidences theives has a bit of a trouble, and which by bit, i mean they were attacked by a horde of Beowolves, and one of them didn't make it. The corpse had been completely torn apart when we have found it, but then we found this." Coco continued as she motioning for Velvet to step to the front. Reaching the bag where it is under where she keep the dust she was carrying, she produced an item that had brought a spark of a vary of many mixed emotions. The item in question was a white mask shaped to look like the bone faceplate of a grimm and it sent a variety of emotions around the group, namely, anger in Team RWBY's case.

"Told you, it would be evidence pointing toward the culprit." Yang stated smugly as she has an smug look on her face.

"Yang, whilist i normally would have enjoy arguing with you over this. However, i'm a little too busy plotting revenge. Are you not?" Weiss said to her teammate, her voice reaching a never before seen level of monotone of hiding all traces of rage she was feeling right now as one of her eyes were twitching.

"Oh! I am beyond enrage by this. I just wanted to point the happier things before we all go out and start plotting murder." Yang said, as she punching her palm together, emphasise that she wanted to punch and beat something to death.

"Girls. May i remind that, even though this is certain stressfum time, we must keep ours head together." Ozpin said, breaking the girls out of their thoughts of murder and revenge as of for right now.

"It's okay, professor. I'm pretty sure they were speaking in a metaphorically terms." Blake assured, but everyone knowing all too well that it was a complete lie. Blake then thought to herself. ' _I saw how those two were in the forest when Ruby was injured, although i still don't know why is Weiss is reacting so strongly._ '

"Well, all three of you can have the next few days off of classes to recuperate." Ozpin said as he entered his office, leaving Team RWBY and Team CVFY, minus the obivous one, standing around outside of Ozpin's office.

Weiss then step towards Team CVFY to thank them. "Thank you for going back out there."

"No problem. After all, some of us don't like leaving a job half finish." Coco said, turning around and walking down the hall, quickly followed by the rest of her team. Turning around to face each other, Weiss and Yang want to speak up, but they were swiftly shot down by Blake.

"We will discuss the White Fang after we have dinner." She said, shutting up the other two before they could even say anything to each other.

* * *

 

 _Meanwhile... at the Beacon infirmary at dusk_...

"Well, i certainly needed that. "Yang said as she is leaning back in her chair and rubbing stomach.

"I'm sure. I swear your stomach sounded and growled like an angry Ursa." Weiss replied, having just finished eating herself.

"Well, that mask certainly shows that the White Fangs are at least involve, though remember, they're now working for that ginger crimial guy, Roman Torchwick, now. So It's him probably him behind this." Yang stated, actually putting a lot of thought into it.

"Well, the White Fang are certainly not capable of genetic engineering and creating gigantic humanoid wolves. However, Roman might have managed to gotting his hands on brand new Atlas military techs. So who knows what he's capable of." Weiss elaborated, pointing out the finer points to the possibility of being the White Fang being involved.

"We were already looking into Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are up to... so there is not much else we can do, but other then continue our investigation and hope we find a new lead." Blake said, adding her 2 cents to the convesation.

Then a small soft voice is heard from behind them. "Then we find Roman and kill him."

Turning, they all saw Ruby sitting up in bed using one hand to steady herself, whilist the other injured one was in a sling, to stop her from moving it too much and tearing the wound open again.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, leaping forward and carefully wrapping her younger sister in a bear hug.

Ruby then groan from within her sister's bear hug. "This is embarrassing... i survived from getting maul by a monster in the Emerald forest, only for me to be suffocated by this boob monster that is my sister when i wake up."

"Oh, don't be a sook. Or would you rather someone else do it?" Yang finished, teasingly, as she stepped back shooting a slight glance towards Weiss that the only thing, Ruby caught, causing her to brush furiously.

"Well, Ruby. By what you just said earilier, i assume you remember what in the Emerald Forest." Weiss said, breaking the two sisters out of their banter.

"Yeah, uh... mostly. After its latched on to my arm, things were starting to get a little fuzzy before i passed out. What happened after i passed out, anyway?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious of as to how the other three manage to killed the monster.

"Huh... funny story to that." Yang said as she is rubbing the back of her head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_The day after Ruby awoke..._

"Ruby. We don't know how to properly to explain this to you, but it seems that last night, your aura just suddenly flared up extensively." The nurse said to Ruby, who was sitting on her bed in the infirmary, silently raging at the restrictive sling she was forced to wear, just so she doesn't reopened her wound and bleed to death.

"What does that mean?" Ruby snapped, a little angrier then she has intended. That when she realized of how angry she sounded. "Sorry, i had a bad night sleep."

"It's fine. But anyway... aganist of ours explanations, your aura seem to have flared up. Not only recharging your aura, but increasing your maximum capacity as well." The nurse explain to Ruby.

"I wasn't even aware that was even possible." Ruby said, still trying to figure out what was hell is going on as she thought to herself. ' _First, the nightmares. And now this... why can't just everything return to normal?_ '

"There have been rare cases of peoples, both humans and faunus alike, whose's auras just suddenly spontaneously increasing. However, never when they have depleted as much auras as yours was, and with such a serious and grievous injury as well. This is a firtst time since we seen this in a long time, even before i was even born." The nurse continue to explained to Ruby. "But the good news, however, is that, thank to this suddenly flared of your aura, this should speed up your recovery immensely."

"Well, i guess its a good thing then." Ruby said as she cracking a smile, still anxious to get the goddamn restrictive sling off of her.

"That is it. Anyway, i have to go. Your teammates should be in soon though. So just try to rest a bit, okay?" The nurse said as she open the door to leave to check on other patients.

"Okay." Ruby lied to her, as she then thought to herself dejectedly. ' _Like that will happen. Not if the nightmares come back._ '

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

"Did you hear that the Achievement Hunters are going to be in Vale?!" Yang exclaim, as Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat while they are eating breakfest.

Jaune then asked her. "Who are the Achievement Hunters?"

"Only six of some of the most coolest hunters around and to have ever lived!" Nora piped up excitedly. "MONGAR!"

"Mongar's okay, but he's not the man, the myth, and the legend that is Matt Nutt." Blake added.

"Matt Nutt isn't as good as peoples make him out to be. I mean Tuxedo Mask kick his ass in an archery competition. Hispanic comin' at you with a fricking knife!" Yang, the self-titled expert on Achievement Hunters, replied to Blake while animatedly doing the actions for her queto.

"You only like Tuxedo Mask because his jokes are almost as bad as your own." Blake quipped in replied.

"What about the Trails Guy? I mean that beard is a amazing." Ren interrupted Blake and Yang's argument.

"The guy who wears a motorcycle helmet everywhere he goes and yet he hardly rides a bike? Although, that beard of his is amazing." Yang answered.

"The crazy guy is pretty funny." Weiss said, adding her own opinion.

"Of course, the Ice Queen would like the Mad King!" Yang laugh.

"I thought he was the guy of the up in the air?" Pyrrha said.

"No, he's the exterminator! Put 'em in the holes!" Nora added.

"Your all wrong. King Go-eff is the leader and obiviously the best of his team." Pyrrha said.

"Being the leader doesn't mean that you're the best. I mean, look at Jaune." Weiss stated as she gesturing to the scrawny blond leader of Team JNPR.

"That's true. And King Go-eff hardly ever fights or competes in tournaments." Yang added.

And already from that point on, everyone argued for half an hour over which members of the Achievements Hunters was the best of them until Weiss stood up to leave.

"Hey, Weiss? Are you going to see Ruby?" Yang said, ending the arguments.

"Yeah, are you and Blake coming?" Weiss asked them.

"Me and Blake are going down into town to buy a few things. We'll pop in to see Ruby, then we'll be gone for a few hours. If you need anything while we're gone?" Yang asked the Ice Queen that was a heiress.

"Here, just get some cookies and some other treats for Ruby." Weiss said as she handing Yang with some liens.

"I'll get some strawberries and some cookies as well, but you're giving them to her." Yang said as she is taking the money from the heiress.

Weiss then asked her. "Why?"

"Because you've seen Ruby eat cookies. Well, she like strawberries even more than cookies. Giving them both at the same time, if you're not careful enough... you could lose a finger or two, or even an arm." Yang said, with most shit eating grin she has ever seen, so Weiss could not tell whether or not she was telling the truth or not.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the Beacon's infirmary..._

' _Stupid sling. It's so uncomfortable. God, i'm going to break someone's arm or i'm gonna kill somone if i don't get this damn thing off soon._ ' Ruby's train of thought was suddenly stopped when she realized of how seriously violent her thought were as she think to herself about this. ' _What the hell, Ruby? Calm down. You're getting angry over nothing... What the fucking hell is wrong with me, right now?_ '

Ruby then a 'knock, knock' on the door to her room.

Ruby called out. "The door is unlocked."

Weiss then enter the room where Ruby is with her being followed closely by both Blake and Yang as she spoke softly to Ruby. "Hey... Sleep well, last night?"

"Yeah... Good news, I maybe getting out of here alot more quicker than originally thought it would been!" Ruby told the others, with her voice sounded more excited once she had changed the subject.

"Cool! How?" Yang asked her little half-sister out of curiosity.

"Something weird happened with my aura and it's increased, speeding up my recovery time." Ruby told her older siding.

"How did that happen?" Yang asked, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't know." Ruby said with just a shrug. "Not even my nurse knew. Anyway, what are you guys planning to do today?"

"Yang need to get some stuff in the city of Vale and i'm going to be accompanying her." Blake said from the corner of the room where she lurked.

Ruby just said. "Oh, cool."

1 hour of talking later...

"We're be back early tonight. Will you two be alright on your own?" Yang asked them both, instantly shooting them both a questioning look on her face.

"Don't worry about us! You two just go have fun!" Ruby called from where she laid, sprawled out over the bed, on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay. Just... don't drive each other insane while we're gone." Yang said as she and Blake left the other two girls alone in the infirmary. Not five minute after they left Weiss, who for the past hour had been strangely quiet, decide to give Ruby a heart attack.

"Ruby... why did you lied to us?" Weiss said calmly, yet still causing a chill to run down of her spine at the fact that Weiss had easily seen though her facade.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby asked her partner, fidgeting nervously.

"Ruby. I been your partner for a while now. I know when you're lying. So why did you lied about sleeping?" Weiss said, as she is sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Is it that big of a deal? I slept enough when i was knocked out." Ruby said, trying to pass off that everything as fine to her.

"What were the nightmares about?" Those words that Weiss had utter turned Ruby to stone.

Ruby then thought to herself as she stared right into the icy blue eyes of her teammate. ' _How does she know?_ '

"I was there when you were unconscious, Ruby. You tossed and turned, you moaned and cried in your sleep. What was so horrific, that it could put you in that kind of state." Weiss said in a surprisingly comforting voice.

Ruby yelled at her as she put her head in her hands, sobbing to herself. "SHUT UP! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm fine! I'm safe! Nothing is wro-"

Ruby's rant was then suddenly interrupted when Weiss put her thin arms, wrapping around her and pulling her in for a very, very long time in a un-Weiss-like hug.

"Four and a half weeks ago, i had my last nightmare." ' _Apart from last night._ ' Weiss thought to herself as she spoke to Ruby. "Two months after starting at Beacon Academy. It was when they stopped being a nightly occurrence. Do you know why and what happened to slow them down that so much?"

Ruby did not reply to Weiss' question. However, her sobbing seemed to lessen as Weiss continue to spoke to her. "You happened and along with Blake and Yang. My whole life, i have suffered from night terrors. Usually being rejected by the only family members that truly did cared about me, being alone, and not good enough. You all changed that. You're my first true friends i've ever have."

Weiss then finish, without her changing her cold stone expression once. Neither one spoke for a long time, Weiss just sat there with Ruby wrapped around in her arms and Ruby, who had finish her crying, just leant quietly into her partner's embrace. With her head resting on the crook of Weiss' neck.

"There's something wrong with you. You're not meant to cheer someone up by telling that you're more messed up." Weiss whisper, causing Ruby to start shaking once again. However, this time, from a giggle. Both pulling away, they both noticed a sudden lack of warmth. "Thank you, Weiss. Thank you."

"We're all here for you, Ruby. Don't ever forget that." Weiss replied to Ruby.

"So when do you think the others will be back?" Ruby asking Weiss, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Knowing Yang. It will be a few hours at least." Weiss answered to Ruby, smiling slighty at the memories of the blonde's antics.

"Well, i'm bored already. So they better get back here soon." Ruby pouted, making her looking like a sad puppy. With at that, Weiss lost it into one of her extremely rare bouts of laughter at how quick Ruby's mood did a 180 degree change.


	4. Chapter 4

" **YOU ARE ALONE.** " The words seemed to permeate the air as Weiss wandered the now derelict white castle.

Weiss then snapped at the mysterious voice. "You're wrong! I am not alone! Not anymore!"

Now this time, the voice seemed to be whispering in her ear. " **Am i? You've always been alone. Why would that suddenly change?** "

Weiss spun around the room, only to meet the more darker part of the room. Weiss then replied, her voice is clearly shaky. "I- i have friends now. People who cared about me."

" **HAHAHAHAHA! People like her?** " The voice laugh and stated smugly from behind her again, causing Weiss to turn back. Only for her heart to leap into her throat. There... hanging from the chains attached to the wall... was Ruby's bloody corpse, protruding from her chest was Weiss' own sword, Mystenaster."

Weiss then cried out, dropping her knees to the floor and sobbing. "RUBY!"

" **You've always been alone... and it's because of you that your always been that way. Being alone.** " The voice taunting Weiss before faded way, leaving Weiss to cried as the only sound echoing through out the white castle.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in the room of Team RWBY in the real world of this morning..._

Weiss woke with a start and was breathing rapidly until she finally calmed down enough to look around the room as she sighed. ' _Thank god. It was just a dream._ '

Weiss then heard a moan above her in Ruby's bed as Ruby wake up.

"Oh... that feel great." Moaned Ruby, rolling her now fully-healed shoulder.

* * *

 

It had been 4 days since Team RWBY clash with the beast in the part of Emerald Forest. This morning, Ruby had the stitches removed from her shoulder, much to everyone's relief. It turn out, even the doctor and his orders struggle to keep Ruby still, and if moving hadn't have cause her huge amount of pains. The first time she tried it, Ruby would have probably tore her wounds back reopen days ago. Ruby then exclaimed, bouncing around alongside her friends... and sister (or half-sister). "I never thought i'll say this... but i miss school, even Port's wild stories!"

"WHOAH! Sis! Slow down. Let's not say anything crazy right now." Yang said to her little sister, waving her hands animatedly in front of the group.

"Whilest i do partially agree with Yang. It is certainly good to see you are so keen to get back to your studies, you have missed too much as it is." Weiss added, looking at her fully-healed and overly enthusiastic partner and team leader.

"Yeah, well, being injured was just sooooooo boring." Ruby dawled out. Just as Ruby has finished, they arrived at their first class of the day.

* * *

 

_Later... at Professor Port's Grimm Studies class..._

"As that damn Beowolf lunged at me, i pressed the barrel of my weapon, Tsekouri Trelou, over that Beowolf's face and blew it's head clean off of it's body. It was one of the best moments in my first-years as a hunter in-training!" Professor Peter Port animatedly describe, and yet, another of his bombastic tales. It was just like any other days in the grimm studies class of Professor Port.

Yang was somehow sleeping without Professor Port's notice. Weiss was diligently taking notice, through she felt that Professor Port's stories were a little bit over-exaggerated and unnecessary, although that would be an understatement. And Blake sat unnoticed as she glare and scowl at Cardin as he made yet another racial scur from the other side of the room, which is typical of him. The only anomaly was Ruby, the young girl would be usually doodling or doing other various activites not to do with class. However, today, the young girl seemed to be following Professor Port's stories with great enthusiasm. For some unknown reasons, Professor Port's stories hunting tales ignited a primal flaming urge within Ruby. The idea of turning killer machines as deadly as the grimm into mere prey scurrying from a much more deadlier predator than it was hunting send emotions racing within her, like a beast that want to kill something.

"And thus, i finished the final and largest Beowolf, who was talling at about 11 feet tall and was the leader of the Beowolves pack i've faced, by bisecting the beast from the bottom to its head!" Professor Port finished his tale by grabbing his weapon, Tsekouri Trelou, and demonstrating of how he went for the final attack. Then he spoke to his class. "Well, since there isn't enough time left for another exciting tale of mine and you all have been already been assigned your reading tonight... does anyone have any queries relating to our fearsome foes?"

"Yeah professor." Cardin said from the other side of the class room.

"Mr. Winchester, what is your question?" Professor Port replied enthusiastically.

"Do you ever run out of hunting stories? Like ever?" Cardin asked, obviosuly believing he was being funny.

"Why, never my boy. For if i ever do run low on hunting stories, i'll just need to travel beyond the kingdoms in search of more. For the Creatures of Grimm are a tenacious enemy that will likey never go away. "Professor Port replied, obiviously not either catching or caring about Cardin's attempt to stab at his pride. "Any more questions?"

"Uuhhh... yes sir?" Ruby piped up.

"Ms. Rose, by all means, go ahead." Professor Port replied, gesturing for Ruby to continue.

"Ever since seeing one from a distance, i've wondering how one would go about defeating a Goliath?" Ruby asked, still distracted by the multitudes of emotions racing through inside of her.

"A wonderful question, Ms. Rose! Now the Goliath is an species of grimm we haven't cover yet, so please take refer to page 224 of your textbook for information on this type of grimm." Professor Port replied, visibly happy with's question.

"Now, no singular huntmans or huntresses has ever taken down a Goliath and for good reason. Even at a young age, Goliaths are easily one of the largest grimm species ever recorded and only some of the most powerful handheld weapons can pierce it's tough and thick hide." Professor Port pause for a second to view his students before continuing on the information of the Goliath in the textbooks. "The general consensus for eliminating a larger Goliath is for a group of 12 hunters and huntresses to engage the beast from all directions. They target the less-armored legs to immobilized the beast and then everyone should concentrates firing on one place to pierce it's protection and kill it."

Professor Port then explained to his students. "Keep in mind, however, that the largest ones tend to avoid attacking the kingdoms borders. So you are unlikey to encounter one, but young ones should be still engaged with at least a dozens hunters and huntresses. And are not to be underestimated."

Just as Port finished, the class has ended and everyone begun moving one to their next class.

"Already planning, how the best to next get your ass kicked! Eh, Rose?!" Cardin quipped as he past Ruby to head to the next class room. Before Ruby even realized it, a growl rumble in her throat as she contemplated how to break Cardin into several pieces.

"Don't let him get to you. Cardin is a goddamn pig." Blake said, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder for comfort.

"I want to beat the shit out of him." Ruby growling, avoiding looking Blake in the eyes.

"Ignore him for now. If we're late, Ms. Goodwitch will kill us and and if you get in trouble, you might not able to come to Vale with us tonight." Blake softly pushed Ruby towards the door.

* * *

 

_Later... in Professor Glynda Goodwitch's sparing class..._

"Firstly. Today, i would like to congratule you all on your vast improvements this year." Ms. Glynda Goodwitch began the sparing class. "Even those who started this year incredibly poorly have managed to improve dramatically over the course of the year."

At this comment, Ms. Goodwitch seemed to focus in Jaune's direction. "However, you all have a long way to go, so do. I have any volunteers to go first today?"

"YO! I'm up for it!" Russel Thrush yelled from the back of the sparing class room.

"There is no need to shout, Mr. Thrush. Anyway, is there anyone in particular you would like to face?" Ms. Goodwitch motioned for Russel to step forward.

"Um... eany, meany, miney, moe, Jaune." Russel waved his finger around theatrically before resting on the blonde swordman.

"Any objections, Mr. Arc? Good, now please take you positions." Ms. Goodwitch hurried the two combatants to their positions.

"Kicked that pipsqueak's ass, Russel!" It was yelled from the peanut gallery, AKA... the rest of Team CRDL. The sight of Cardin's smug face ignited a fire... no... a flame in Ruby's gut that broiled made her craved blood.

"BEGIN!" Ms. Goodwitch yelled, drawing everyone's attention back to the fight.

Now the fight began, with Russel darting straight at Jaune, then dropping right in an attempt to get up under Jaune's guard and strike his unprotected ribcase. However, thanks to Pyrrha's training, Jaune saw the attack coming and twisted his shield down to stop Russel before striking him down with the pommel of his sword, straight to Russel's head. His aura flaring up to stop the blow, Russel threw himself backwards to avoid any further attacks from Jaune.

This time, Jaune lead the attack charging forward at the still disorientated Russel, hoping to catch him off guard. However, Russel regained his senses and leapt into the air over Jaune, slashing at his unprotected back with his twin daggers as he flipped over Jaune. Russel scored two strong blows which Jaune's aura protected him from. However, the hits manage to take a chuck of about 1/4 Jaune's surprisingly powerful aura. Turning, Jaune's face creased into a frown as he tired to figure out how to beat Russel,

' _It's obivious he's faster and more agile._ ' Jaune thought as he and Russel began circling each other. ' _However, i have the advantage of reaching and he isn't able to block reliably with those daggers of his._ '

Now their circle began closing, drawing them closer to each other, yet still out of reach. ' _That's it, if i can get in close, he won't be able to block more than a few continuous strikes, then it's a simple task of pummeling him into submission while keeping out of his reach thanks to my much longer sword and i think i have a plan to get closer._ '

Charging forward, Jaune ran straight at Russel, who crouched, prepared to either guard or dodge, depending on how Jaune struck. However, what he didn't notice was that Jaune had loosened the straps of his shield. Flinging his arm at Russel, the shield flew free and straight at Russel. Caught off guard, Russel only just manage to move out of the shield's path. In those few seconds of disorientation, Jaune manage to close the gap and swing his sword down at Russel. Raising his daggers, Russel attempted to block. However, due to his disorientation, his grip was loose and one of his daggers of his flew out of his hands. Jaune rained blow after blow down on the half disarmed Russel and it was not long before his other dagger was knocked away and he was forced to surrender.

"The Victor is... JAUNE ARC!" Ms. Goodwitch announced as she walked both of the two combatants out of the area. "Well done, Mr. Arc. Though you have a long way to go, you have certainly improved over the course of this year. Now then, who's going next?"

"Let me show you losers how it's done!" Cardin yelled, already walking toward the front.

"Okay, Mr. Winchester. And who will be your oppenent?" Ms. Goodwitch asked Cardin.

"ME!" Came from a yell from the back of the sparing classroom. Everyone turned to see Ruby standing up and glaring at Cardin.

"I am sorry, Ms. Rose. But ultimately, it is Mr. Winchester decision who he requests to fight." Ms. Goodwitch interrupted the intense stare off between the two students.

"Actually, Ms. I think i will face Rose." Cardain said, grinning darkly.

"Are you sure your already to fight, Ms. Rose?" Ms. Goodwitch warned Ruby, obiviously referring to Ruby's previous injuries.

"I'm fine, Ms. Goodwitch. Let's go." Ruby replied coldly to Ms. Goodwitch.

"Okay. Take your positions. We will begin, momentarily." Ms. Goodwitch motioned them both forward. As Ruby and Cardin faced each other each, it was clear how different the combatants were from each other. Cardin stood tall with his mace resting against his shoulder, along with a cocky smirk adorning his face. Ruby, however, was bent over, checking all the mechanisms on Crescent Rose was working. On her face, all traces of the usually bubbly girl were all, but gone. Her mouth set into a grim frown and her eyes were cold and filled with rage.

"BEGIN!"

Neither made a move. Cardin simple readied his mace, whilst Ruby extanded Crescent Rose to its full size and held it at the ready.

"Well, come on, Rose. I'm waiting." Cardin said, staring straight at Ruby, who then suddenly tensed up.

' _What is going on...? I'm so angry it feels like i'm buring from the inside out... I need to move... I can't...! My muscle won't work!_ ' Ruby thought, desperately, but unable to handle what was happening to her right now.

Noticing his opponents guard drop, Cardin took his chance and charged forward, driving his mace straight into Ruby's unprotected stomach. Through her aura stopped it, the attack knock her back, though, she stayed on her feet, somehow.

' _I have to do something... it's like i'm not in control of my own body...!_ ' Ruby began to really panic now.

"RUBY! What are you doing?!"

"DODGE!"

"Kick her ass, Cardin!"

"RUBY! MOVE!"

"Fight back, you dunce!" A chorus of shouts rang out from other students.

"Given up, already... okay? I'll make it quick." Cardin said smugly as he heft his mace.

' _NO! I have to- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ ' The steady warmth Ruby had felt in her gut all day has now exploded and erupted with primal rage. Making her body feeling as if her body had been replaced with fire. Putting Ruby through excrucicating pain before blacking out in a matter of second in her mind.

Unbeknownst to Ruby's struggle, Cardin swung his mace down for the winning blow.

However, to Cardin's shock, the blow never hit its intented target. Instead, it was stopped as Ruby caught the mace at top of the handle with her bare hand. Looking down, Cardin couldn't see Ruby's face as she looked at the floor. However, he did hear what sounded like a low growl before her legs whipped out, kicking him in the ribs and causing him to stumble and let him go of his mace. Dazed, Cardin looked up, just in time to see Ruby dart at him, hefting his own mace at him, rather than Crescent Rose, which she left on the floor. Cardin didn't even get a chance to dodge as Ruby drove his mace straight into his ribs. All of his was spent saving from many shattered ribs as he slammed into the ground.

"The victor is... RUBY ROSE!" Ms. Goodwitch declared.

It wasn't enough for Ruby as she stared down at Cardin before looking further down at his groin, which cause him to have a look of worry and terror mixed on his face as he nevously laugh. "What are you looking at?"

Ruby then lift his own mace in the air. His face is filled with horror and terror. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!"

Glynda and the students grasp in shock with one of them saying 'HOLY SHIT! She gonna crush Cardin's balls!' as she prepare to swing Cardin's own mace.

A white glyph then appeared in the path of the mace, stopping it dead in it's track, as a yellow blur barged Ruby away from Cardin, who was gone white with shock, and causing her to drop Cardin's own mace.

"Ruby! Stop this now!" Yang yelled at her sister, after tackling her away. However, when Ruby's gaze met her older sister, Yang had to supress a grasp. Gone was her sister's usual innocent face was replace by something... feral and filled with rage and wrath. Ruby's usual warm silver-colored eyes were cold and dull, with flecks of golds through them. Her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"Ruby. What... what happened?" Yang's voice caught in her throat as she looked at her formally sweet sister.

Suddenly... Ruby charged forward, tackling Yang to the ground and catching her completely off guard. However, Ruby froze as she felt a warmth wrap around her lower back.

"Please Ruby... please stop." Weiss begged, as she tightly hugged Ruby from behind, partly to hold her back from attacking Yang, and partly in an attempt to snap Ruby into her senses and out of whatever had come over her.

Yang stared up at her younger sister as she cold look on her face, which has scared her so much before, slowly fade as Ruby's eyes took on their usual warm silver. However, this time, filled with tears.

"What?" Ruby grasped in shock. "What happen?"

Throwing herself backwards, away from everyone. Ruby began grasping and looking around panicking. She kept backing away till she bump into somone. Looking up, she saw Blake looking down at her with a look of sympathy. Looking away, Ruby curled herself into a ball and cried. Until she felt someone, most likey either Weiss or Blake, kneel down and hug her. The first person was soon followed by two more people, all hugging her.

Walking over to the huddled team, Ms. Goodwitch spoke up, breaking all, but Ruby, out of their moment.

"Could you girls please accompany your team leader to Professor Ozpin? I will leave it up to him on how this 'stitution is handled." Glynda said softly, sounding mad while still sounding sympathetic. "As the rest of you. Team CDRL... could you please take your mentally-shock leader to a psychiatrist. And for the rest of you, class dismissed."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"It's going to be okay, Ruby." Yang whisper to her sister as they rode the elevator to Ozpin's office. Ruby didn't acknowledge her sister just continued to shuffle forward her head bowed. Infact, if she wasn't being guided forward by Yang and Weiss, she wouldn't be moving.

"What do you think Ozpin is going to do when we get there?" Blake whisper to Yang, while they walked.

"I- i don't know. Something was very wrong. She... i don't think she was in control of her own actions. But- oohhhh." Yang groaned, clenching her free hand in frustion. "I just don't know what to do. I'm her big sister and i can't even help her."

"None of us know what happened. You can't just keep beating yourself over it. The best thing we can do is show Ruby is that we are here for her and hope for the best." Blake replied, attempting to comfort her partner.

"Blake is right, Yang. Whatever is wrong, it's not something physical. So unfortunately, Ruby maybe the only who can fix herself. And all we can do is sit back and give her whatever support and help we can." Weiss added from her position on the other side of Ruby.

"I don't know what happened. The burning... the screaming... it wouldn't stop. I don't what happened. I wasn't there. It wasn't me. But then it was. But... i... i..." Just as Ruby regained her senses, she dropped off into silence again.

"We know, Ruby. We know." Weiss said smoothly, still guiding Ruby as they neared Ozpin's office on the elevator.

"No. You don't." Ruby said, straighten up and walking on her own, separating herself from her two teammates as they arrived at Ozpin's office.

Before anyone could knock, Ozpin's voice sounded from the room within. "You may enter."

Ruby was the first to enter, her earlier emotional state seeming to have quickly changed.

"Professor Ozpin, Sir." Weiss said, but was interrupted by Ozpin rasing his hand.

"Please, girls. Sit." Ozpin said softly, gesturing for them to comply with his request. "Nows girls. Before any of you speak, i would like to talk first. If that's okay with you."

No one in Team RWBY argued with him, they just sat there, quietly, anxious to hear what he would say. "Ms. Goodwitch has already informed me of what has happen today at the sparing class of her's. I have also looked at the footage from the security cameras. However, I would like to hear your own firsthand accounts, Ms. Rose."

"Professor... as much as i would like to tell you what happened... i... i... don't remember." Ruby replied nerviously.

"Hmm... Then how about you just tell me what you remember. Specifically, start with Mr. Winchester." Ozpin calmly replied.

"Cardin. Well, he's always been mean..." Ruby stopped as someone else decide to add her opinion.

"He's always been an asshole more like!" Blake shouted, thinking of all of Cardin's racial slurs.

"Ms. Belladonna. Please refrained from interrupting again." Ozpin snapped at her, however, only looking slightly disappointed and not angry.

"Well after class, Cardin decided i would be the best target today and he brought up the attack. Calling me weak and pathetic." Ruby's fists are visibly clenched in anger. "I was so anger and it just all builded up all through Ms. Goodwitch's sparing class. So when she just asked for volunteers to fight Cardin, my hand was up before i even thought of what was happening."

Stopping, Ruby let out a shakey breath, she never realized she had been holding it in.

"Except when the fight started, i froze up. I don't know why, but i freaked out and i couldn't move. Then after Cardin threw me around the area for a bit. I just blacked out." Ruby slumped down as she described her feelings during the earlier events.

"Interesting... Please... What is the first thing you remember after blacking out?" Ozpin asked, looking straight in Ruby's eyes.

"The next thing... the next thing i remember is Yang pinned under me whilst Weiss held me back and everyone was yelling at me to stop."

"Strange... however, i believe you. While i'm not sure what exactly happened, i am quite sure you did not wilfully bring harm to Mr. Winchester. That being said, you still cause a attempt a injury on another student." Ozpin said, his face seemingly is hiding all emotions. "You are confined to the academy grounds for the next 4 days. That mean no trips to Vale, not even this weekend for a day at least. Also, you will be having personal training with me or the other senior teachers after school hours starting next week to, hopefully, overcome your problems ad ensure nothing like this ever happen again. And for the duration of this training, you are not to competed in any other combat exercises until such time as i deem you fit. Understood?"

The entire of Team RWBY were ecstatic at this outcome, particularly Weiss. ' _I was worried for a while that Ruby was going to be expelled for this. And this way, hopefully, Professor Ozpin can help Ruby in whatever ways we can't._ '

"Thank you, Professor." Ruby said firmly, looking much more hopeful than before.

"Do not thank me, Miss Rose. I am only doing what i believe is the best for all my students." Ozpin stated firmly. "Now... you all may return to your dorms. I'm sure you all had a rough day and Ruby, i expect you to meet me after classes on Monday."

To everyone surprise, for some unknown reason, Ozpin has decided to refer Ruby by her first name.

* * *

 

_Later... at Team RWBY's dorm..._

"Professor Ozpin was quite sympathetic and level-headed. Makes me look up to him even more." Weiss said as the other members of her team was lounged around in their dorms room.

Without looking up from her book, Blake replied. "What did you expect? There's a reason he is considered to be one of the best leaders of any hunters and huntresses."

"Hey guys?" Ruby piped up, flopping her head over the edge of her bed upside down. Seemingly gone was her depressed and scared state from earlier.

"Yeah Ruby?" Weiss replied, whilst she polished and cleaned the individual pieces of her weapon.

"I guess, because i'm in trouble, then i can't go to Vale with you guys this afternoon to see that new Spuce Willis movie." Ruby pouted as she said this, looking ridiculous with her head upside down.

"Damn, i completely forgot about that. And i've been waiting all month to see it. I love how they decide to have the first screenings at night under the full moon because it's all about ghosts and spooky stuffs." Yang called out from the bathroom she is using where she was meticulously making sure her hair was perfect.

"Well, i guess we will all have to see it another time then." Weiss said, turning to look at Ruby.

"WHAT?! No way! Yang already brought the tickets! And i don't want you guys to miss out because of me!" Ruby yelled, suddenly flipping, causing her to precariously hung to the shaking bed in a terrifying way.

Weiss then stomp her foot and shouted at her. "Ruby! We aren't just going to ditch you to go to see some stupid movie!"

"Weiss! I am not letting you guys stay here and miss out on having fun to babysit me!" Ruby shouted back at Weiss, swinging off over her bed to stand in front of Weiss.

"Ruby. We are an team and have to be here for each others." Weiss countered, stepping forward and poking Ruby in the chest.

Not backing down, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and held it to their side and closed the short distance between them, where their faces were inches apart from each other. "Yes, and as a team, we been through a lot over the past few days. So some time out will be good to help everyone relieve from some stress. And just because i can't be there doesn't mean everyone else should miss out. What kind of team leader would i be if i made everyone miss out because of my own shortcomings?"

However, seeing Weiss was not backing down, Ruby decide to play her last card by whipping out the puppy dog eyes and pouty face. "Please Weiss... if you all just stay here... i'll feel really bad and upset."

Realizing how close they are, Weiss began blush furiously as Ruby finish begging. Turning her head to the side, Weiss mumbled her reply just clear enough for everyone to hear it. "Well, okay. I'll go. But just to keep you from mopping around the room and driving us nuts."

"Ahh. Weiss' tsundere moments are so cute, aren't they?" Yang said to Blake as she sprawled out next to lie down. Not really worried that she was on Blake's bed and not her own.

Weiss turned toward the blonde on Blake's bed and snapped at her. "What did you just say?!"

"Ah! Um... I- i said we should probably get ready soon. If we want to get into Vale in time to grab something to eat before the movie." Yang stuttered, rubbing the back of her head, very awkwardly.

"Nice save, mama bear." Blake said, lowering her book to look at the blonde at her side.

"... Was that your attempt at a nickname, kittycat?" Yang asked, smirking at her partner.

"Maybe." Blake replied.

"Well... i can come up with some better ones... i think? How about.... Goldilocks or Fireballs? Or-" Yang was, however, cut off by Blake getting up off of the bed and adding.

"Yeah. But i think mama bear suits you better."

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Yang called out as Blake walked away.

"You did say we should get ready. Didn't you?" Blake replied, showing one of her rare smiles.

* * *

 

_A couple of hours later..._

"You're sure you're fine?" Yang asked her sister as they headed for the door.

"For the last time, Yang. Go. I'll just play some video games or read a book till you guys get back from the moive." Ruby replied, pushing her older sister toward the door.

"Okay, but call us if you need anything." Yang relented and walked out of the door before closing it.

' _Finally._ ' Ruby thought to herself. ' _Now... what to do? Maybe Blake has a good book or two i can borrow._ '

As she got up, she wrapped her cloak around her for comfort.

* * *

 

_Later that night..._

' _Hm, this book is pretty good. A lot better than that first one i started reading, Ninjas of Love. I can't believe Blake is into that kind of stuff._ ' Ruby thought to herself as she moved to place the short story she had borrow from Blake, back where she got it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed in pain as her chest flared up in a familiar pain, yet, this time, it was different, it was stronger. Stumbling over to the window, she tore the curtains apart to look up at the clear night sky as the pain lessen, but began to spead to her entire body.

' _What is happening to me?_ ' Ruby thought through the pain as she looked to the night sky, lit up brightly by the many shining stars and beautiful full moon. Turning, Ruby stumble over to a mirror that sister had recently brought and set up next to her and Blake's bed. Placing her hands on either sides, Ruby stared into the mirror and was shocked by one thing in particular. ' _Since when did my eyes turned silver with a metallic gold-color iris?_ '

However, before she could ponder this further, she doubled over as the pain she is feeling had increase by tenfold. This pain was quickly replace with euphoric feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. All this felt in a course of a few seconds before it felt like her very muscles and bones were stretching and breaking, all before she succumb to the blackness of unconscious.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the enterance to the Beacon's dorms at the same time..._

"The movie was way over hyped." Weiss stated as they entered the building where Beacon's dorms were.

"Yeah, but it certainly wasn't one of the worst movies i've seen recently. But it certainly didn't have anywhere near enough actions." Yang added as they entered the corridor where their dorm was.

"Of course you would say that Yang. Is being a huntress not enough actions for you?" Blake quipped, looking smirking at her partner.

"Well... yeah, but-" However, Yang stopped when they heard a loud crash coming from their dorm, followed by the sound of glass smashing.

"Ruby." Yang said before charging toward the dorm, being followed by Weiss and Blake.

Upon arriving at their dorm, they found it trashed. Most of their stuff has been knocked all over the place, the beds has been pushed aside, shards of glasses lay across the room, the window has been smashed, and finally, there was what appeared to be a set of claws mark on the wall, like something had taken a swipe at it.

"What happened? Where's Ruby?" Yang said as she looked around the room in shock.

"Yang. Weiss. Look at this." Blake said, holding up a large shard of glass, covered in blood, and the pajamas which Ruby had been wearing when they left now torn up.

Suddenly... a terrifying roar echoed from outside of the room and in the Emerald Forest, chilling everyone to the bone as it sounded familiar, however, nobody realized why.

"It must have taken Ruby." Yang said as she walked towards the now broken window.

"Wait... Yang. What if Ruby-" Weiss said. However, she was cut off by a very angry Yang.

"That thing has obiviously taken Ruby. I'm not going to sit here and let her die." Yang growled as she is climbing onto the window's ledge.

"Then we go together... as a team." Weiss said firmly, obiviously having regained her composure.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were at the edge of the Emerald Forest, readying themselves to enter the forest to search for Ruby and the creature that kidnapped her. But before they could do that, Weiss, who was carrying Ruby's cloak for just incase she was naked, pick out her scrolls and dial a numbers of someone, which earn a questioning look from Yang. "Weiss... what are you doing?"

"Oh. I'm dialing the number of Professor Ozpin which i suggested earlier back after from coming down, but nooo. You said we don't need them because they adults, Weiss. Before i attempt to reason, but you threaten me." Weiss stated to Yang sarcastically. "Seriously, Yang. They better at handling stitutions like this."

"Okay. Look, Weiss. I'm sorry about that attitude earlier and being an asshole to you. I'm just so angry and focus on finding Ruby that i forgot." Yang apoloized to Weiss about it earlier.

Weiss just give a sigh and point her finger at Yang as her scroll rang. "We'll talk about this later."

When Weiss opened the screen to face Ozpin in person, she instead is face with Glynda Goodwitch, which just confused her. "... Ms. Goodwitch... where Professor Ozpin? I need to tell him somthing."

"Well, you see... about that Ms. Schnee." Professor Glynda just sigh as she adjust her glasses before she told Weiss what happen to Ozpin. "He got his mug broken by accident. And since the mug was an antiques, he can't replace it. When he wished he will sell his soul to the devil, a fat demon then appear and will give him a new mug under one conditions... defeating him in a match of Twister. Surprisingly... Ozpin lost to him, despite him being fat, and not only that. He pretty much stuck in hell."

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... in hell..._

Ozpin was waiting for the next boat to be transported to hell by the calling of his number, which is number 278,000,000 and the current number is 217,262,015. He just sighed at this, it going to be a long wait. He didn't think that he would be beaten by a fat demon in a game of Twister of all thing.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the real world..._

Weiss just give a look to her teacher. "You got to be kidding me, Ms. Goodwitch."

"I wish it was true, Ms. Schnee. Now i have tell the council of Vale that Ozpin is gone." Professor Glynda just sighed at this stitution. "Anyway, what do you need?"

Before Weiss could explain, Yang grab her scroll and explain it to Ms. Goodwitch. "Well, my little sister is kidnap by a creature through the window when we were just got back from a movie and now we gonna rescue her."

"Wait, a creature kidnap Ms. Rose?" Ms. Goodwitch ask with a puzzling look on her. "How did it get past without ever being seen by anyone and got past security?"

Yang was just about to her that, only to realized she doesn't know how it did. So she shrug at her teacher. "I don't know."

"Great... this stitution couldn't have gotting worse..." Glynda mumble as she just pinch the bridge of her nose in frustions. "I'll check the security cameras of how it got security and you go find Ms. Rose."

"Okay." Yang said before Ms. Goodwitch cut it and she give back Weiss' scroll to her. Weiss then put it back where it came from. "Okay. Let's find Ruby."

Both Blake and Yang nodded in agreement and they enter the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 

_Later..._

They were now walking on top of a cliff, along with the part of Emerald forest on it and part of it below it. Yang just groan in anger. "Goddamn it! We searching for Ruby and the creature who kidnap for 20 minutes now! And yet we still can't find them!"

"Yang. Being angry will get us no where of finding Ruby or the creature." Blake said, trying to calm down her partner by reasoning to her, which work for the most part.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yang said grumply.

They then heard a loud, deep, and powerful howl is heard. It was then that Weiss instantly recongize it and realized of what it was. "Uhh... guys?"

"What?" One of them asked.

"Whatever it is. I think it the same kind of creature we faced before. Not only that, i don't think we're hunting it. _It_ hunting us." Weiss stated, which earn an terrified stare from Blake, but an annoyed groan from Yang. "You got to be kidding."

As the howls got closer to them, they prepare their weapon and fighting stances. A beowolf then burst through the bush and landed in front of them before it was killed by the creature's claw. The creature in front of them was basically look the same as the one before, same height, same shape, except it was color black with a highcolor they couldn't make in the dark, it's glowing eye were silvers, and more slender, but then again. Look can be deceiving, so could be just as strong and just as tough as the one before.

The creature took notice of them and growled at them as it stand up on two of it's legs. When Yang look at this creature in front of them, she feel scare and fear or horror and terror, instead... it was rage and fury at the creature who kidnapped and possible killed her little sister. Weiss tell them a strategy. "Okay, we shall the same strategy as before-"

But she was interrupted when Yang yelled out, activiting her weapon, Ember Ceilca, and charged at the creature, with her teammates shouting at her. "YANG! NO!"

"WHAT YOU DOING?!"

Yang then attempt to punch the creature in the face with her right arm... only for the creature to casually dodge her punch. Which shock both Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Yang could only think of two words in her mind. ' _Ooohhh fffffuuuuucccccckkkkkkk._ '

She was then got punch in the face by the creature at full force, sending her flying into Blake's stomach, which didn't kill her as she aura saved her, sending them both flying and crashed into a tree, which cause it to snap into 2. Her teammates' eye were spinning with dizziness as Blake told her partner as they cough in pain. "Yang *cough* next time *cough* think before *cough* you act."

"I'm *cough* sorry."

And with Weiss, she was... just taken by surprised by that as her eyes were wide with shock. ' _Okay. I honestly did not see that one coming._ '

The creature then roared, causing Weiss turn her head to the beast, only for it to run passed her and dashed, with even more faster speed than the one before, toward her undefensed teammates. Causing Weiss to shout. "NO!"

She summoned glyphs to speed her up faster than the creature to get and protect her teammates, but she unknowningly subconsciously summon a glyph beside her. She use herself as a shield as the creature prepare to swipe her, but blow didn't came. When Weiss open her eyes, she unknowningly summoned her first summon, the Giant Armor, which block the attack by using it's giant sword as a improvise shield due to it's size. They were tooken by surprised, including the creature. They were so surprised that the Giant Armor take the chance and ducked one of it's fist below the creature before delivering a blow under it's chin, sending flying straight into the air and landed in the part of the Emerald Forest below.

The Giant Armor then turn and look at Weiss before it's kneel before her. Weiss then got a idea. "Pick up both Blake and Yang."

The Giant Armor nodded in understandment, as if it knew of Weiss was thinking, as it's dispel it's giant sword and walk toward Weiss' two injured teammates and pick them up carefully into one of it's arm to carry them as Weiss summon glyph floating along the cliff below them. It then carry Weiss into one of it's arm before they jump off of the cliff and into the forest, with the soften the landeing. It then carefully drop Weiss and her teammates down before it's dispel. Yang decided to credit her. "I don't know what the hell just happen, but that was one of the most awesome things i've ever saw."

"Why thank you." Weiss took the commitment, with even Blake agreeing to her partner by nodded, before she focus on something else. "Now let's find that creature."

Both of them nodded in agreement and they headed where the creature has landed. When they got to the place where the creature has landed, in the middle of the spot, instead of the creature, there was a young, naked, unconscious girl with black hair and red highlight in the middle of it.

Both Weiss and Yang ran to her side, with Blake following them. "RUBY!"

They drop their knees to her side. Yang quickly held in her in her arms and shook her gently. "R-Ruby... W-what happened to you?"

"W... Weiss... Y... Yang." She spoke in her unconscious state. Weiss wrap her cloak around her, covering her nude body.

"We should bring her to the infirmary." Weiss suggested, which her teammates agree with her. So they headed back to Beacon Academy, wondering of where is the creature... and when it will strike next?

 


	7. Chapter 7

' _She been sleeping peacefully for a few minutes now._ ' Weiss thought, seeing her partner is now sleeping peacefully now as she was stiring in her sleep on her bed when the nurses brought her into one of the rooms 14 hours ago. They were kind enough to wear Ruby in a hospital gown.

Weiss lean back into her chair by Ruby's bed and rub her forehead in frustion as everything has happen in a couple of hours in a single day. A search party, lead by Peter Port, including Team JNPR and Team CVFY in them, were deploy to find the creature all over the Emerald Forest, caves and all, but they fail of seemingly finding the creature, as if it know that they coming for it. Ms. Glynda Goodwitch was made the new headmaster, or in this case, Headmistress of Beacon Academy after Ozpin is sent to hell by the fat demon. And two of Team RWBY members, Yang and Blake, are recovering from their injuries and sleeping.

This proven, so far, a stressful day for Weiss. Then she heard a 'knock, knock' on the door. "It's open."

The new Headmistress of Beacon Academy open and closed the door beheld her as she walked in to Weiss and stand beside her. "She been sleeping quite well."

"Yeah." Weiss agree with Professor Glynda. "She was stiring. She was having nightmares, but i think she's alright now."

"That is good news." Glynda sighed. "At least..."

Which cause Weiss to look at her in confusion with a raise eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"When i've check the security cameras." Glynda then cough to herself to tell to Weiss. "There was no feedback on the creature of how it got into the academy without being seen by anyone before it's smashed out of your dorm's window."

"I see. Thank you, Professor Goodwitch." Weiss thank her teacher, now Headmistress of Beacon academy.

"Your welcome, Ms. Schee." Ms. Goodwitch welcome with.

And with that, Professor Goodwitch left the room with Weiss and Ruby alone. Weiss scatch her chin in thought. ' _So if the creature didn't get past the security... then how did it get to ours dorm room?_ '

Weiss then remember something from last night, back in the room where they heard the window been smashed by something, that was when Weiss wonder something told her two teammates before being cut off by a angry Yang, stated the creature has obiviously kidnap Ruby. Weiss knew in the back of her mind that it was not likey, as the creature would have finish Ruby on the spot. Then she remember the part in the moive she watch with Blake and Yang where a guy transformed into a werewolf. ' _She was not kidnap for sure. What if... what if the creature is Ruby?_ '

She ponder of it for a moment before a familiar pair of silver eyes woken up and straighten on the bed. Ruby then rub her head. "Uuuhhhh... what happen last night?"

"Yang said that you were kidnap by a creature last night. We found you naked in the forest." Weiss said, telling her partner what happen last night. "I figure you need medicial needs, so we brought you to the infirmary."

"Uuuhhhh... okay?" Ruby said, a unsure if Yang was really sure about that way.

"Anyway... i be checking on both Yang and Blake." Weiss said.

Ruby then smiled at her partner. "Okay. That fine by me."

Ruby waved goodbye to Weiss, which cause her to blush a little, as she left the room, leaving only Ruby in her room. She then lay down on her temporary bed, thinking about something. ' _What do i remember from last night...?_ '

She thought about it for a bit until it came rushing in, which cause her to clench her head in pain. ' _The sudden pain... the speading... and... my silver eyes having metallic gold iris..._ '

Ruby realized it and remember all of it of what happened, it made her scared of it. ' _What is happening to me?_ ''

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Team RWBY's dorm..._

Yang woke up aside of Blake in her bed, stand up, and stretching her back and neck, since she can't get up in her bed until her aura healed the cracked skull if she accidentally hit her head on the floor. a pastic cloth is covering the broken window. Blake woke up and look at the blonde, who smiled at her. "Morning kitten."

"Morning Yang." Blake said as she stand up to face Yang.

There was silent between them unil Yang spoke to her as she rubbed Blake's stomach. "Look Blake... i'm sorry for not thinking straight because i was so angry at that thing, which i got punch by that same thing as well, was sent straight into your stomach, and being saved by Weiss of all peoples."

Blake then grab Yang's arm as she showed one of her rare smirks. "Don't be."

Then she kisses her on the lips. The gears in Yang's head took a couple of seconds to process what just happen before she blush and said it. "You just kiss me."

"Well, i've figure i was kitten around." Blake said to her partner.

Yang stared at her in disbelie as she just heard what she just said. "Did... di you just...?"

"Yes."

It cause Yang's blush to intensified, which she tried to cover up with her hands. It cause Blake to giggle at it. "God... i wasn't dreaming that i was falling for you in the movie theater last night."

"Look like cat got your tongue." Blake said teasingly, but Yang smiled at that and snap a finger for her. "You know how to make some puns, Blake."

"I've learn from the best."

They giggle before they went silent and then they moved in at each other for a kiss... only for them to be interrupted as Weiss open the door. "Hey, Blake and Yang. How are you-"

She only suddenly stop as she see Blake and Yang were about kiss stop dead in their track before they moved away from each other, blushing intensely. "... Okay... i'm gonna pretend that i did not see that."

"Good idea." They both reply to Weiss as she closed the door, still blushing furiously at each other.

"Anyway..." Weiss said, walking toward them, ignoring the fact that she saw them kissing each other. "Good news is... Ruby's awake now."

Yang smiled at that news. "Well, that some good news."

"Yeah, but that not what i'm here for." Weiss said.

Blake and Yang look at her confused. "Then what are you here for?"

"To talk you." Weiss answered. "I was thinking of something."

"About what?" Yang questioned the white-hair heiress.

"Remember that you said that the creature has obiviously kidnap Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Yang said.

"I don't think it's the case." Weiss said to the two.

"What do you mean?" Yang question with a raise eyebrow.

"I'm interest at that as well." Blake said, sounding interested.

"Ms. Goodwitch told that the sercurity cameras didn't caught the creature of how it got into the academy without being seen on tape before it's smashed the window." Weiss explain to her teammates.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, glaring at the ice queen.

"I am trying to say is that... the creature would have killed Ruby on spot if it did somehow got into the academy, but there no feedback on the camera of its going into the academy." Weiss continued to explain. "The only logical explanation is..."

She then took a deep breath before she told them. "Is that the creature is Ruby. Because i remember a part in the movie last night of a person turning into a werewolf."

Shock was apparel on Yang's face, but Blake, on the other hand, thought about it for moment before she said something. "That actually explained a lot of things really. The suddenly increase in aura, the aggressive behavior, shredded cloths, and the reason why the window is broken."

"No..." Yang said, which cause Weiss and Blake to look at her with corcern on their faces, before Yang clench her head and goes on a rambling. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't be true! It have to be!"

Weiss, knewing that Yang won't believe and would try to denial it, reasoning with her. "Look, Yang. I know that i did not want believe it, too. But in any other circumstances, there no other way around it."

"Weiss' right, Yang." Blake said to her partner, as she rub her back. "It the only explanation we can come up with."

"Yeah, but..." Weiss said, before she focus her attention at the broken window. "I got the feeling that tonight is going to be not good at all."

* * *

 

_Later... the early part of the night..._

Ruby suddenly woke up from a nightmare, which made her breath rapidly before she calm down and went to the medic room she was staying it's bathroom's sink to splash some water on her face. ' _Argh... why do i keep having these nightmares? When do they ever stop?_ '

Ruby turn the faucet on and splash some water on her face. ' _I just wish i sleep a good dream._ '

Ruby sigh as she turn the faucet off and wrap her face clean. She then look at the mirror, only to be stop dead in her track when she see something in her eyes. ' _Wait... What's that?!_ '

She saw metalliac gold iris in her silver eyes. Before she could think even further, there was a sudden surge of pain speading thoughout her body, causing her to drop to the floor. She rip off the gown she was wearing and see her nail lengthing. "No... NO! Can't be happening right now!"

As she attempt to get up and walk out of the bathroom, she felt her muscles expanding, her back, legs, face, and other part of her body lengthening. The pain was so much that she unconscious punch and smashed a window. It cause to look, but stop in shock as she look at another window as she see her face and ear getting more and more wolf-like by the minutes, which made her terrified and scared.

"No... no... NO!" Ruby yelled, somewhere between a scream and a howl. She then jump out of the window and landed on the ground and ran, searching for a way to escaped Beacon Academy, not wanting to hurt peoples, as she painfully transforming.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Team RWBY's dorm..._

They were working on something else when they heard a howl, more like a scream than a howl. Weiss instanstly knew what that was. "Oh no... Ruby must transforming."

She then took her weapon and take a shortcut, which is jumping out of the broken window. Blake and Yang look at each other, corcern on their faces. "Well, if she say it is Ruby... then let go with her."

Blake nodded to her partner without skipping a beat as they followed Weiss out of the window and landed on the ground to search for their transforming leader. __

* * *

_Meanwhile... at the other part of Beacon Academy..._

Ruby was running as she painfully continued to transforming, looking like a cross between a werewolf and human, which made her look like a naked werewolf. She stop at on the empty part of the school campus and look at her left arm, seeing it continue to transforming.

"Wh...y i...s i...t happ...en...ing t...o m...e?" Ruby question, as she voice was became more and more unintelligible and unhuman. She then heard few people running toward her and when she turn her head, she see her team. They gasp and shock of what they were seeing.

"Ruby... is that you?" Weiss asked, concern for her partner.

"Wei...ss... ple...ase... st...ay aw...wy fr...om m...e" Ruby said to her partner and team, scared of what she might do to them.

"We your team, Ruby. We're not gonna leave you." Weiss said, slowly walking toward her still transforming team leader.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby roared, losing all control of her body as it's charged at Weiss.

"WATCH OUT!" Yang yelled, pushing Weiss out of the way of the path of her uncontrolled and still transforming sister. Ruby's uncontrolled body focus all of her aura into her right hand and she swipe at her older sister, cutting off of her right arm.

Ruby was able to get control of her body, but she was terrified and freaking out of seeing Yang's body without her right arm. Weiss slowly walked toward her leader, trying to calm her down. "Ruby... it's not your fault."

Ruby flinch at Weiss' attempt to touch and yelled. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Ruby ran away into the Emerald Forest, with all Weiss and Blake could do is stop the bleeding of Yang's injury and seeing Ruby enter into the Emerald forest in fear.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss woke up from her sleep and lean up from her bed before she rub her eyes with two fingers of her hand as she recalled of what happen. ' _What a stressful night..._ '

She remember hearing Ruby's howl, finding her midway in transformation, Yang saving her life by pushing her away from a out-of-control Ruby but as a result got part of her right arm cut off, Ruby disappearing into the Emerald Forest, and taking Yang to the infirmary to attend her injury. Yesterday was already stressful and now she got even more stress from it.

She then heard her scroll ringing on the bookshelf, she turn and pick up before answering the caller. "Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Schnee." Headmistress Glynda called from her office. "How are you doing? I heard that one of your teammates, Ms. Belladonna, was staying on her partner's side of the bed last night."

Weiss remember Blake refusing to leave Yang's side before she ask Glynda a question. "Professor Goodwitch... why did you called me?"

"I called you to come to my office. We have something important to tell you." Glynda answered before she hang up. It made Weiss wonder of something. ' _I wonder how important it is that she need to tell me to go to her office?_ '

But Weiss decide to save it for later as she got up, bush her teeths, and get dress before going out of the Team RWBY dorm and head toward the Headmaster Office.

* * *

 

_Later... at Beacon Tower..._

Weiss was in the elevator until it stop at the top and she enter the office, with Professor Glynda standing in the middle of the room with a hologram projection of General James Ironwood before Weiss asked. "So why am i here?"

General Ironwood then spoke to her. "Apoloizing due to it being our... fault."

Weiss was confused. "What?"

"Let me explain." Ironwood spoke to her. "The creature that you fought 5 days ago was the 21th of a series of werewolf-like experimental genetic weapon prototypes called the Watuma series, or Werwolf series, that was created years ago by the Atlas Military before it was stolen in it's cryostasis cage."

Weiss was shock as Ironwood explain. "The creature, known as Subject 21, was created by Dr. Larry Talbot before his unexpected death a few years back. He was a quiet scientist. He created the 21th one in the Watuma series, Subject 21, being faster, stronger, tougher, and is able regenerate aura much faster than it's predecessors and it's improve all of their abilities, but having something none of it's ancestor has... which is the abilities to infect someone and turn them into another werewolf through virus-like effect."

Weiss' mind process it and begun to piece it together until it all but make sense now and she glare at the General. "It was your fault... it was your fault that Ruby is now a werewolf!"

General Ironwood immediately look apologetic about it. "Yes, it was our fault that Ruby was turn into a werewolf and you have every right to hate us about it."

Glynda then asked him. "But you did say there was some good news..."

"Yes, there are some good news at least." Ironwood said. "Subject 21 was just one of the prototype in the series, so the effect isn't as strong. But however, there a chance that it vould have a mutation or two and it can effect Ruby's body. So that why i've sent our first android with an aura, Peeny Polendina, and her retainer, Ceil Soleil, with Miss Schnee. So that you can bring her safely to Penny's creator and father, Joseph Polendina, so he can examine her to revised the effect."

Both Weiss and Glynda were surprised by that. "She's a robot? With an aura?"

"Yes." Ironwood answered. "find out that Ruby found out that she a robot, but she didn't care she is one or not."

"Sound like that dolt." Weiss mumble. "Anyway, thank you for letting them go with me."

"Your welcome."

"But don't get me wrong, i'm not gonna forgive you for this."

"I understand."

With that, Weiss left the office and go on elevator before it's goes down.

* * *

 

_Later... at the airship pads..._

Penny and Ciel were waiting for Weiss until she came to the landing pads and see them at the speical VTOL they are flying on, so she went to them immediately. Penny first see her and salute her. "Salution Weiss!"

"Hi Penny." Weiss said. "So have you been brief on what is going on?"

"Well, if involve my friend Ruby, then i would help as much as i can!" Penny said excitly.

"Good, now let get on." Weiss said. They got on the special VTOL and fly off above Emerald Forest.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at the part of the Emerald Forest..._

Ruby, now fully-transformed into a werewolf, was running, tiring, in the Emerald Forest before she fall on her knee by a side of a pond. When she look at the water in the pond, she saw her reflection in the water. She now has a wolf-like face, with silver-eyes and metallic gold iris in them, a 7 ft tall slightly slender but really muscle body with small to middle size breasts for her size, long arms and legs with claws on the hands and feets, and with a wolf-like tail.

Ruby shred couple of tears at her new form as they fall to the pound and she was unable to talk. ' _Why is it happening to me?_ '

Then she felt a similiar pain as she claws dug deep into the earth. She look at the reflection again and saw that gaining a few feets in height that made her into 10.4 ft tall, her muscle expanding... and her breasts growing to extra large breast for her size enough that somebody could use them as pillows, making her look like a busty female strongman werewolf. She cried at this before she let out a long and painful howl. ' _No... no... no... NO!!!_ '

She then heard a VTOL coming. Panicking, she saw a cave and immediately dashed toward it and went into it.

The special VTOL that was carrying Weiss, Penny, and Ciel then land on a clearing that was by the pond due to the howl. Weiss, Penny, and Ciel get off of the VTOL before Weiss look around and see a cave. Then she spoke to them. "Okay. Ciel you stay here. Me and Penny here will be going into because we're Ruby's friend, so she be more comfortable around us."

Ciel then reply with no complain to Weiss. "Understood, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss and Penny went into the cave to find Ruby, but they soon immediately got a problem already in the cave after a few minutes in... Weiss can't see anything in the dark. "Oh, this is just great. I can't see in the dark. Hey, Penny? Do you have a flashlight function?"

"Of course. Do you want me to turn it on to allow you to see in the dark?" Penny asked.

Weiss give a thought before her answer her question. "Yes."

Penny's eye then glow and beam in the dark, allowing Weiss to see. "Thank you, Penny."

"Your welcome."

They heard a crying and wimpering sound, so they heard toward the source of the sound. There, being beam and shine on by Penny's eyes, was Ruby, crying and wimpering to herself. She notice the light shining, turn and look before she fall back and crawl away from them until she bump into the end of the cave. ' _Please, stay away from me._ '

"Ruby... i know your scared, but let us help you." Weiss said to Ruby as she walked toward Ruby and gesture her hand toward her. Ruby then growl at her as she attempt to swipe her. ' _STAY AWAY FROM ME!_ '

Weiss flinch at her actions. Ruby realized what she has done and curl up to a ball, putting her head in her legs. ' _I'm sorry._ '

Weiss then walked toward Ruby and rub the top of her head, which cause her to look at Weiss, her eyes filled with tears. "Look, Ruby. Even if your a werewolf or whatever, i'm not going to abandon you... no matter what."

"That right! She your friend!" Penny said to Ruby. It took Ruby a few second to process what she said before she bear hug both Penny and Weiss while crying tears and howl of joy despite the face she can't talk. ' _THANK YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! U 2 R REALLY MEH BEST FRWINDS! <3_'

"So this is what feel like when i've give peoples bear hugs!" Penny said as she joyfully laugh at the happiness going on right now.

"Yeah... good for you, Ruby... but, do you mind... not trying to hug... me to death." Weiss said as she can barely breath and turning blue. Ruby realized at her mistake as she let go of Weiss and Penny before she sweat drop and rub the back of her head. ' _Sorry. I was just too happy._ '

Weiss just shook her head and sighed as Penny before she smile at Ruby. "Let go, Ruby. I'm pretty sure Penny's father could examine you so you can go back being human."

It was this moment that instinct has over taking Ruby and she lick Weiss on the face, which cause her to blush furiously. Weiss immediately take Ruby's hand and rush out of the cave as she still blushed. "Come on, you dolt."

They soon got on the special VTOL, with Ruby couching down due to her now bigger size, before it fly into the air. Ciel then told the pilot. "Take us to Joseph's home in the capitial city of Atlas."

"Roger."

* * *

 

_Later... at the capitial city of Atlas..._

As the special VTOL land on a place that look like a combination of an castle, an laboratory, and an underground base combine together in the city of Atlas, both Penny, Weiss, and Ruby got out of the VTOL before they went toward the only door of the base. Penny then told them at the door. "Just a warning, my dad can be... enthusiastically."

Ruby and Weiss just look at each other before Weiss just shrug at her as Penny opened the door. Then... they heard a manically laughter in the building, which cause Ruby to gra Weiss and pull close to her in fear. ' _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ '

Weiss then asked Penny. "Penny... what was that?"

"That was my father doing some... experiment of some kind... i think?" Penny said, a little unsure as she let Ruby, who was holding Weiss close to her, in the building.

As soon they are in the building, they see several, no, many, no, every kind of equipment for many thing like researching... which include... Science, Technology, Medical, Social Studies, and History. They came into a area which it is dark... then a haunting chuckle is heard... only the lights suddenly turn on and a 50ish year old guy with gray hair and brown eyes with brown eyes of green tint, kinda like a hazel-color, appear as he start laughing like a madman and stand on a swivel chair before he introduce himself with a think accent in his old, but loud and proud voice as he spoke incredible fast to them. "I AM DOCTOR JOSEPH ARCHIMEDAS DEMOCRITUS PLATO ARISTOTLE EPICURUS ERATOSTHENES ROBERT GROSSETESTE ROGER BACON RENE DESCARTES GALILEO GALILEI EDMOND HALLEY ROBORT HOOKE CHRISTIANN HUYGENS TYCHO BRAHE JOHANNES KEPLER GOTTFRIED VILHELM LEIBNIZ ZHOMAS HOBBS ISSAC NEWTON BLASIE PASCAL ADAM SMITH BAYES VILLIAM WHEWELL CHALES SANDER PEIRCE CHROWDER CHAMBERLIN KARL POPPER RONALD FISHER MAX PLACK ALBERT EINSTEIN NIELS BOHR WERNER HEISENBERG ERWIN SCHRODINGER EDWIN HUBBLE GEORGES LEMAITREOTTO HAHN FRITZ STRASSMANN LISE MEITNER OTTO ROBERT FRISCH JOHN ARCHIBALD WHEELER ERNEST ORLANDO LAWRENCE CULLEN BLACK TORBERN BERGMAN PIERRE MACQUER JOHN DALTON DMITRI MENDELEEV ANTOINE LAVOISIER FRIEDRICH WOHLER NICHOLAS STENO CUVIER CHARLES DARWIN POLENDINA! ONE OF ZHE GREATEST RESEARCHER TO HAVE EVER LIVED! UND VELCOME!!"

Then he point his finger into the air as he look at them. "TO MY HOUSE ZHAT IS ALSO MY LAB! Now try zhat 10X fast!"

Ruby And Weiss just stared at him with bewilderment and blank expression on their faces and Penny just sweatdrop at her creator/father's anthic. "What?" ' _What?_ '

Penny then told them. "Yeah... the technically term for it is insane and mad."

"I can clearly see that." Weiss spoke. Just then, Joseph notice Ruby and meet her up close. "Ohhhh~! Is zhis a verewolf, Penny?"

"Yeah, and-"

"INTEREST!" Dr. Joseph shouted, before check every single external bodypart of Ruby. "It is a wolf Zhat has mutation? A evolution? A genetic-engieer mavel?! So many Zheories! Vhich mean only one zhing..."

Then he put out a bunch of obsidian scalpels as he slowly walked toward Ruby. "TIME FOR SOME EXPERIMENT~!"

Ruby reacted with horror on her face and hide behide Weiss. ' _OH GOD! PENNY! PLEASE SAVE ME FROM YOUR INSANE SCIENTIST CREATOR/FATHER! D8_ '

"Dad! Wait!" Penny shouted at her. "That my friend, Ruby!"

"Huh?" Said Joseph turn to look at his daughter and back to Ruby before he does it several until he stop and put away his scalpel. Then he cheerfully greet Weiss and Ruby. "OH! My apologize. I vas so fantastically by your body due to you being a verewolf zhat i couldn't resist to experimented on you."

Ruby just gave him a dirty look. ' _Yeah. Right..._ '

"I've heard from Ironwood's minions..."

"Soldiers." Penny corrected her mad scientist of a father.

"Vhatever." Joseph said, not caring about it. "Zhat you've discover Penny's sercet by accident und you took quite vell. But zhen again... i do also have a sercet fetish for weapon."

That lighten up Ruby's mood. ' _Hey... we do have some similiar!_ '

"But i'm more leaning on... weapons of mass destruction."

That instinstly killed Ruby's mood. ' _And you just killed it._ "

Then they a shout. "JOSEPH!"

They heard somebody quickly walking to them and they turn to see a woman with blonde, dress like a upper middle-class housewife in gym clothing with a jacket wrap around her waist and wearing glasses... and a scorpion tail beheld her back, coming to them, or more specifically, Joseph. Then he spoke to her. "Ah! Fairuza! Didn't expect you to come in here."

Fairuza stop at him and poke her finger at his chest. "Did you experiment with a weapon of mass destruction on the neighbor's dog, again? Because they notice he is missing a few hours ago."

Joseph just scoff at that and told her his answer. "No."

Fairuza just give him a look with a raised eyebrow, obliviously not believing him his bad lies. "Right."

Penny waved her hand as she spoke to her. "Hi, mom."

Fairuza turn to greet Penny as she smiled. "Hi, sweety."

Fairuza then notice Weiss and Ruby and politely greet them. "Hello. Who are you, two?"

Penny then introduce Weiss and Ruby to her mom. "Ruby and Weiss, meet my mom. Mom, meet my friends, Ruby and Weiss."

"Hi." Weiss nerivously said to Fairuza as Ruby waved hello to her. "I'm Weiss and this is my partner, Ruby."

When they got a closer look at her. She look similiar to Glynda except for her blue and purple eyes, blonde hair that have a turquoise hindlight in them, and a long scorpion tail ending with a big stringer. Fairuza look at Ruby as she tail swing side to side. "I thought she was a girl?"

"She was... until we got attack and she was biting and infected by a werewolf in the Emerald Forest 6 days ago." Weiss said sadly.

"I see..." Fairuza said as she sympathy for her before she introduces herself to them. "I'm Fairuza Polendina, the wife of Dr. Joseph Polendina."

Then her husband interrupted her as he spoke them. "I zhink she meant zhat she is Fairuza C. Polendina, a mother of two children. She a scorpian faunus of zhe Emperor breed with a bit of sea scorpian faunus trait in her. She has a healing semblance. She is both a huntress und a witch."

Fairuza was oblivious annoyed by her husband. "Thank you, Joseph."

Ruby and Weiss were... a bit intimidated, but Penny told them otherwise. "She might look scary, but she really a nice and kind person."

"Thank you, Penny."

Weiss then decide to asked her a question. "I got 2 question. And i know it might sound stupid, but 1. what was your last name before you marry Joseph? 2. Who were one of your children's names?"

Fairuza then answered her question. "It was Callows before i've marry him. And 2. one of them was named Tyrian."

Ruby then got a pretty weird feeling of something. ' _Why do i feel like i've cut the stringer from this Tyrian person in another universe or something._ '

"And the other is Glynda." Fairuza said, earning a shock from Ruby and Weiss. "What?"

"Umm... do you by any chance know Glynda Goodwitch?" Weiss asked her.

"Oh, yeah. She left me to deal with both her older brother and father's insanity." Fairuza said. Before Weiss could asked anymore question, Joseph then asked Penny. "So tell me, Penny. Do you have zhe notes zhat Ironwood told you vould bring?"

"Yes." Penny said as she lifted the briefcase contenting the notes of Dr. Larry Talbot to her father and give it to him before he put it on the table and open it. "Ah, yes. Dr. Talbot. So he vas creating a werewolf-like bioweapon zhat can infect peoples. Interest. But for now..."

Joseph put out a needle, took a sample of Ruby's blood, and put them on the computer as he look through the notes until the computer finish the analzying of Ruby's blood in a fast pace. "Now, let's see your DNA. Hmm... it appear zhat zhe virus you vere infected vith has appear to be a mutantion zhat is different from zhe normal version of zhe virus of Subject 21 has carried, vhich mean you are unable to turn back to normal normally... but give me 1 or 2 month, zhen i'll give you serum zhat could turn you back to normal."

Weiss sigh in relief. "That a relief."

"Yes, yes. Now go back to vhatever school you came from." Joseph said. With that, both Weiss and Ruby took the special back home to Beacon Academy.

* * *

 

_Later... that night..._

Both Weiss and Ruby return to their dorm at night, because they do not want to any attracted attentions. Weiss silently opened the door, allowing Ruby to couch down and go though the door on all four, before she close it beheld them. She see that Yang and Blake's bed are empty. "I see that Blake is possible still at Yang's medical room."

The mention of it made Ruby sad about it... because technially she the one who injured her, which cause let out a wimper. Weiss rub Ruby's head. "Don't it's not your fault your sister is injured."

' _Easy for you to say._ '

"Now then... we need to address the elephant in the room. And i mean it literally." Weiss said to Ruby as she get undress to prepare to go to bed, which cause her to scowl at her. ' _Oh, Ha ha ha. Very funny, Weiss._ '

"Seriously, Ruby. You are way too big to sleep on your bed, if you tried to, it will most fall. So you have to sleep on my bed." Weiss stated as she got on her night gown and head toward Ruby's bed. Before she got on Ruby's bed, Ruby grab Weiss and pulled her close to her chest. Weiss then look at her. "You want to be alone tonight?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Well... i guess i could sleep with you since your breasts are... gigantic enough to used as pillows." Weiss said and blush as she grab Ruby's now large breasts to give her point, which cause Ruby to blush at this. ' _I get your point, Weiss._ '

Ruby then lay on Weiss' bed as Weiss lay her head on Ruby's boobs.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss said as she fall to sleep, which Ruby followed to sleep as well. ' _Goodnight to you too, Weiss._ '

They fall, peacefully, to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess who can a Archieve Is Our Own account~? Me. *laugh* haaaa that was a bad joke. So anyway, i orginally want to make longer, but i decide i don't to kill the people who wanted it to update to died of waiting. But hey... it worked. But don't worry, i'll be doing chapter 9 tomorrow. Until then... see ya! Before you asked... no, Weiss is not telekinesis talking to Ruby, she just judging by reactions and facial expression of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss woke up and sit up from the soft pillow that was her partner's now massive boobs before she stretch out. Ruby open her eyes and let out a loud and animalistic yawn before she sit up on Weiss' bed and with her head leaning against on her boobs. Ruby mentally laugh to herself as she smile at Weiss. ' _My boobs are that comfty now, Weiss?_ '

They were quiet at each other before Weiss spoke to Ruby. "Ruby... remember when we fought Subject 21 in the Emerald Forest?"

Ruby nodded her head. "When you were injured by it... i went ballistic at it and kill it for injuring you. After you recover, i begun to realized something... Ruby? You promise you will listen to me?"

Ruby nodded again, which Weiss breath and sighed before preparing confessed her feelings to her now werewolf partner as it made her blush about it. "Okay... i think... i might be in love with you. No, i am really actually in love with you, dolt."

It took several second for Ruby to process in her brain of what she said before she realized what she meant and intensity blush about it, which cause Weiss to cover her face with her hand in embarrassment and talk to herself. "Oh god, I'm really such a really useless lesbian."

But Ruby smiled and following her animal instinct, lick Weiss' face, which cause her blush to intensified, before Ruby pulled her into a cuddle into her large boobs. ' _Oh Weissy... your such a nice person._ '

Then... move in for a kiss of each other.

"Woah, way to go Ice Queen." Someone said. Which snap and shattered Ruby and Weiss out of their moment together and look at who said it. It was reveal to be Yang, waving to her sister and her teammate with her new prosthesis metal arm that replace a part of her arm, along with Blake, who was drooling because one of her favorite smut book which was about a lesbian which one of them was a werewolf has come to life, looking at them. Both Ruby and Weiss double take several times before they blush intensity from embarrassment due to realizing that they saw of what they were doing. It was so embarrassing that they emit smoke as Weiss pull her head deep into her new girlfriend's large boobs and looking at her left. Yang just laugh at it. "Oh man! That is so good!"

"GODDAMN IT, YANG!" Weiss shouted at Yang for embarrassing them. ' _YANG! Why do you have to embarrassed me!_ '

Ruby then notice the prosthesis that replace part of Yang's arm due to the fact it was technially her fault that she injured, which sadden her. Yang quickly attempt to lighten up her transformed little sister with some puns. "Oh, don't be _armed_ , Ruby. It's not that bad and if it were, then you were have _furry_ of a storm."

All 3 of them just scowl at Yang, which confused her. "What?"

"Seriously, Yang?"

' _Those puns of you're are still terrible._ '

"Making puns about your injuries is not a good thing."

"Oh come!" Yang said. "I thought i would be _kitten_ around."

Ruby just fell to the floor, with Weiss landing on her comfty massive boobs, at Yang's recent pun as she mentally groan at it. ' _Good lord, sis... stop making those puns._ '

Yang then look down at her sister as she grin at her. "I'm just trying to lighten up the mood in here."

Both Ruby and Weiss got up, but then they notice something different... due to the fact that Ruby is now 10.4 feet tall, she accidentally bumped her head and decide to couch down a little bit. But Yang is now at Ruby's cotch level (i think?), which annoyed her. "Great, now my little sis is now taller than me."

Ruby can't help, but mentally giggle as she pulled both Blake and Yang into a hug. ' _Now you my little big sister... along with your girlfriend._ '

Just then... just as Weiss got on her normal dress, her scroll then rang on the bookshelf. She quickly get and look at the message send by Glynda to head to the Headmaster office immediately along with her teammates. "Guys... Ms. Goodwitch is calling us to the office immediately."

"Okay." Yang and Blake reply. They soon head toward the headmaster office.

* * *

 

_Later..._

It was easy to get to the elevator without getting any attention... since all of the students are already in their classes. However, then a issue came... the elevator is a bit cramp for Ruby to fit in since she is big now, which forced her to couch down. Yang can't help, but chuckle at her little sister's predicament. "Enjoying the ride, Ruby?"

Ruby just glared at Yang. ' _Good thing that i'm in a good mood and that you my sister or else i would bitten your head clean off by now._ '

"Yang, stop teasing Ruby. You know she can easily kill you ." Weiss warned Yang about it. Blake agreed with Weiss. "She right you know, Yang."

"I'm just trying to make everyone better." Yang said as she smirk, before she change the subject. "I wonder why Professor Goodwitch told us to come to her office?"

Weiss and Blake just shrug at her before the elevator came to the top of Beacon Tower where the headmaster office is and stop at it. Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked half way out of the elevator before they saw two mens with Glynda after one of them bloomed at her. "Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang instantly recognized them, which were her dad and her uncle, the peoples she least wanted to see, and have a face of pure terror before immediately quickly try to back pedal back to the elevator, but Weiss and Blake, who were confused, were blocking her escaped. Then Tai spoke out loud to Yang with a stern look on his face. "Don't you try to escaped! We need to have a converation with you."

Yang just let out a frustrated sighed before approaching toward the two mens. As approached her dad and uncle, she notice Zwei patiently watching from the sideline as the scenes unfold. Qrow then spoke to her as he seem want to start the converations. "Now Yang... what have we told you, repeatingly, when you and Ruby are put on same team?"

Yang locked eyes with her uncle before she answered to him. "If anything happen to us... we would let you know."

Taiyang then took a step closer to his daughter. "And what did you not do?"

Yang turn to her father as she answer him. "I didn't tell you what happened to us."

Tai let out a sigh of relief. "Do you know how worry i am when Glynda called me to asked if i was notified of your injuries and Ruby's condition?"

"I'm sorry, dad. I've mess up big time. I've should have told you about my injuries and Ruby's condition." Yang said to her father, obliviously ashame of herself of not telling him.

"Oh, you still are gonna tell us." Qrow interjects. "After i have to calm down Tai as i told him that whatever condition Ruby is hit with, she tough enough to survived it. Now then... where pipspeak, i got to-"

Qrow was then interrupted when he turn, all of suddenly, he was staring at a cotch... before he stared up to see Ruby in her new form as she look down at her uncle and her dad, with shock apparel on his face. But Qrow on the other hand... just stared and process of what he was seeing in front of him before they twisted as his eye were filled with love and has a open perverted smile before he jumped into Ruby's massive boobs and groped them in joy. "WHO IS THIS BIG, STRONG, AND SEXY WEREWOLF WITH THESE COMFTY MASSIVE BOOBS~?!"

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Glynda just sweatdrop at Qrow in his perverted moment as Tai raise a eyebrow at them with confusion. "Who that werewolf?"

Yang decide to break the news to her uncle. "Qrow?"

"Yes~?" He joyfully said as he was in heaven.

"That's Ruby." Yang told him. His joy was soon shattered into many pieces like mirror when Yang just said that the werewolf was Ruby, he then turn to look at his own transformed niece in front of his face, who has blank expression on her as she stared at her perverted uncle with her silver eyes and metallic gold iris before he let go of her boobs and jumped back down in embarrassment of what he done in front of his friends, his nieces, and their friends. "Ehh... sorry about that, kid."

Tai just glared at him for doing that, which Qrow respond by rising his hands in the air in offense. "I didn't know Ruby is now a werew-"

Then he got interrupted when Ruby punch him, senting him flying though the window of the office, unable to have enough time to transform as he hit the ground, which someone to let out a girlish scream. Jaune then shouted. "Holy shit! I didn't expect some random guy just drop out of the sky and landed in front of Cardin which he let scream that is even more girlish than my scream!"

"I wonder if that made any sense at all, Jaune. But Cardin did got what has coming to him."

"I wanted to break his legs, but that worked too!"

"Nora, why do you always make the weirdest of lines?"

Ruby slap her hands as she did the honor of punching her uncle through the window for her father before she look down at him as he look up at her before he thanked Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby."

' _You're welcome, dad._ '

Zwei then walk toward Ruby suspiciously, which she couch down to meet her pet. He took just a few sniff of her before he lick her and bark happly, which she respond by picking up Zwei into the air with her two hands. ' _Ohhh, who a good boy~? Who a good boy~?_ "

Tai then turn to talk with Glynda as Ruby play with Zwei. "So you were telling me that Dr. Polendina is working on a cure in a few months? And that the virus Ruby is infected with is a mutantion?"

"Yes. Which remind me..." Glynda said. "I want you to go on a mission with Blake and Yang of infiltrating a White Fang base along with Qrow. I'm pretty sure one of them will give of what has happen in the last few days with possible other detail they possible want to say."

"I'll do it." Blake answered.

"Good." Glynda said. Then she saw Qrow, flat on his face, as he drag himself through the stairs and enter the office, leaving a trail of his blood, before Glynda ask him. "Qrow? Do you have any objection?"

"No, but i'll tell you what you don't know!" Qrow said, his voice muffled as he point his finger in the air rapidly.

"That you grope you own niece's massive boobs?" Weiss snark, which earn a laugh from Yang as she fell to the floor, which annoyed Qrow. "Shut up Ice Queen."

"As for Weiss..." Glynda spoke. "Both Ruby and Zwei will be under her care until they're back from their mission."

"Which...?"

"Which after that, Ruby will be transported to the island of Patch until she get better hold of her new form. But don't worry, you will be coming along with her." Glynda explained. Yang then giggles at it. "Look like Weiss is gonna have to deal with a adorable puppy and a gigantic werewolf girlfriend."

"Yang. Stop teasing your teammate." Tai said to his oldest daughter before focusing on Weiss. "But please do take care of my daughter."

"I understand, sir."

"Oh, and Yang, you're not off of the hook yet."

"God damn it."

* * *

 

_Later... at Team RWBY's dorm..._

As Weiss prepare their stuffs to go the island of Patch, Ruby and Zwei were keeping each other entertained, evidences by the playful barkings beheld her. Weiss thought to herself. ' _Look like Ruby is having fun... now then..._ '

Weiss took out Crescent Rose to inspect it and already she found a problem. ' _It too small for Ruby to wield it now. But with some modification..._ '

Weiss begun to order some things online for Crescent Rose's modifications and sketch a much more effienct design for it. Ruby approach her girlfriend, curious of what she is doing, as she hold Zwei in one of her hands. Weiss notice Ruby leaning in with her huge head and rub her head. "I just ordering for some part to modified for Crescent Rose since it too small for you now to wield and i'll be one to do the modification."

Ruby can't help, but nodded in agreement. ' _Why being big must have negative attributes?_ '

Weiss notice Ruby's sadden look and immediately took her hand to pull her to the side of her bed. She then pick Zwei up from one of Ruby's hands and put him on the floor, which Ruby look at her with confusion before Weiss sit her down on the bed and spoke to her. "Okay, Ruby. We can make out with each other since now we're girlfriends."

Before Ruby could respond, Weiss kiss her, but decide to follow along with it for 10 minutes before they finally stop and there was a sound of someone knocking on the door. ' _I know the ordered the delivery to be express, but that was quick!_ '

Weiss immediately get up from her bed and head toward the door before she open the door, revealing not only the delivery boy, who was carrying the package with the materials with a hand truck, but also Velvet and Coco, who were waiting pantiently. The delivery boy put the package in the room as Weiss signed the check before he left.

Weiss then turn back to the door to see the partner still waiting. "Hey, Coco and Velvet. What you're doing here?"

"Well, Weiss, it seem my partner Velvet has a bit of a problem. She and Red were supposed to meet in the courtyard today to train together, but your team leader was a no show." Coco said. Velvet then spoke up to Weiss before Coco could continue. "I'm not mad at her, I'm just worry. Ruby didn't stood me up for a training session, so when she didn't show for a hour i got worry about her... is she okay?"

Which Weiss glanced back at Ruby, who face palm herself, and Coco then notice her. She took off and rub her eyes if her eyes was being deceived and Velvet has the same expression as Coco, who said it. "Is that a big and sexy werewolf sitting on your bed in your room?"

"Yeah... just come into the room and i'll will explained it to you." Weiss said, sweatdropping.

* * *

 

_A couple of minutes of explaining later..._

"Huh... so Red got turn into a sexy werewolf with big boobs by this other werewolf called Subject 21 you fought 7 or 8 days ago in the Emerald Forest and you guys are gonna take her to the island of Patch so that she can better get used to her form to sum it up?" Coco said, who was sitting on Blake's bed with Velvet.

"That sum it up." Weiss answered, who was sitting on her bed with Ruby laying on it by her as well with Zwei laying on the middle of the floor. "Hopefully, Doctor Polendina is creating a cure for Ruby in a few month."

"I dunno know, but that new form of her is quite sexy for a pet. Maybe you should keep her." Coco said, which Ruby glared at her and let out a growl at her comment. ' _I am no one's pet... Okay, maybe Weiss' pet, but that a different story, but i am literally no one's pet!_ '

Velvet was quick to chide her team leader and partner while Weiss calm Ruby down and comfort her by petting her. "Oh COCO! Don't be like that!"

Coco just rise her hands in surrender as she put them into the air. "Alright, calm down. I was just joking around."

The door to the dorm opened to reveal Blake and Yang. Yang immediately went to Coco to gush about cloths or something as Weiss turned to Blake to asked her. "So how did the mission go?"

"It went pretty good. There were just about only three dozens of them."  
"And you told Mr. Xiao Long everything what has happen?"

"Yes."

"That good to know."

"So are you ready? Because their father is waiting at that special VTOL."

"Yes, but first..." Weiss answered before she look at Yang. "Yang! I need your help."

"With what?" Yang asked Weiss before she answer her. "To carry that box of materials that is needed to modification Crescent Rose for Ruby since it's too big for her now."

Yang just said 'okay' before she lifted the box with both of her arms. They all left the dorm before Weiss closed the door and locked beheld them. Then they waved goodbye to Coco abd Velvet as they left to the airship pad.

* * *

 

_Later... at the airship pad..._

Tai was waiting for them at the Special VTOL that will take them to the Island of Patch. Then he saw them coming and he went to Weiss before he look at Ruby. "I see Ruby has made a girlfriend."

Ruby and Weiss blush before Qrow suddenly beheld as he walk by them. "Who has made a girlfriend?"  
"Didn't you hear the talk between me and Blake while we were heaing toward a White Fang Base?" Tai stated to him.

"I was drunk, so i didn't hear anything of what she said." Qrow answered, which lead to a sigh from Tai before he answered him. "Ruby has made a girlfriend. And before you asked, no, she didn't make one outside of her team."

"Oh, so it's the catwoman?" Qrow asked, which earn a glare from Blake before Yang answered him. "No, she mine."

"Then who-" Then realization hit Qrow like a out of controlled truck when he realized that Weiss, all of people, is Ruby's girlfriend. It took only a moment before he let out a horrified scream of terror and he shout as he cried tears of betrayal at his own niece. "WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY ME FOR ICE QUEEN!!! ... Okay, maybe i have betray by groping your boob, BUT THAT DIFFERENT! TELL ME! WHYYYYY?????!!!!!!!"

Everyone just sweatdrops at Qrow for being a drama queen as he just sulk in the corner as he just mutter 'why?' of Weiss being Ruby's girlfriend. Tai turn to face his transformed daughter. "Let's just get on the VTOL, Ruby. I'm pretty sure the staff here will take care of him."

Ruby got on the VTOL before Tai got on as well. However, before the rest of Team RWBY could get on, they heard someone running. They turn before Nora stopped in front of them, apprent on her face that she was excited as she shout. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME THAT RUBY IS NOW A WEREWOLF?! So can you guys tell me? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE???!!!"

Yang just casually point the VTOL behind herself before Nora exclaim. "THANK!"

However, before Nora could do anything, she was grap by Ren, nearly out of breath, with her collar before she could do anything drastic. Jaune and Pyrrha came up beheld them, with barely able to breath as Pyrrha pad him on the back as he spoke. "We heard *pant* from Ms. Goodwitch *pant* that Ruby *pant* is now *pant* a werewolf *pant* you guys are *pant* taking her to *pant* the island of *pant* Patch."

"So why are you here?" Weiss asked him. He was able to get his breath before he answer her question. "We were told by her that she is taking a temporary leave from the school for a few months."

"And...?"

"And we would wish her good luck during those few months."

Ruby, who hear the conversion from the special VTOL she was in due to her new hearing abilities, can't help smile at the comment from Jaune. But Nora, on other hand, was pouting in the corner in a grumpy mood. "I can't play Ruby because Renny won't allow me to."

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and the rest of Team JNPR look at Nora before looking at each other before looking at Ruby, who just give a shrug. Yang then went to Nora to speak with her. "Nora... maybe you can play with Ruby after this week."

"REALLY?!" Nora cheered up as she shouted, which earn a sweatdrop from Yang and their friends before Yang spoke. "Yeah... possible."

Taiyang then yell at them from the special VTOL. "HEY! you're coming?!"

"Yeah, we're coming!" Yang yelled back before Blake wish Team JNPR. "We wish you luck."

"You too." Pyrrha answered. With that, they waved goodbye at each other as Team RWBY got on the special VTOL before its flew into the air and head toward the island of Patch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *whew* This chapter was alot more longer to make then i orignally thought, but maybe have something to do with my laziness. So yeah, this chapter is kinda based on a fanfic (and one of the stories i favorited) called "RWBY: Lost Rose, Dog Found" by TheIrishMan44, to put the summary of what it's about in short order... it's about when Ruby got a run-in with Roman Torchwich that she was transform into a husky puppy by a weapon he used that was created by the White Fang to turn humans into faunus, and so... she must reply on her team to solve her condition and turn her back to normal while her team try adjust their team leader's new needs. So yeah, kinda the same plot except Ruby is a werewolf. Did you know that the fanfic is similar to a older fanfic (which was a white rose fanfic, god i loved those) called "A Small Fuzzy Problem" which has the same premise. Yeah.


	10. Chapter 10

Weiss, waking up bare naked, rose up and stretch out her arms from the comfty pillows that was her huge werewolf girlfriend who was sleeping on the bed sharing with her it's massive boobs before she look at her as she silently slept in her sleep. Weiss can't help but find her adorable when she sleep and silently breath in and out. ' _Awwwww... she look cute when she does that. I wonder she is dreaming about?_ '

In Ruby's dream... she dream about fighting against a 2014 version of godzilla golem made of cookie dough in her human form with a army of Megatrons and Eins all voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger with all of them riding in ships that are giant shoes on the ocean of the bald wizard that is Kill-'em-All Tomino.

Weiss then remember of what happen yesterday after they got to Ruby and Yang's home, the Island of Patch. First, when they got to the Xiao-Long Household, the holograph videophone rang and Doctor Polendina was able to hacked the household's holograph videophone and called Weiss to tell her that Ruby's boobs has sponge-like materials in them, which explains why they don't jiggle as much, which he accidentally told everyone in the household this, but he didn't care.

Next, he told them that Weiss' sister, Winter, is coming to the island in a day or two, somewhere in the noon.

Finally, he warned them that Ruby 'might' going to be in heat and will have to have sex with someone before she begun to breath unusually before she kidnap Weiss to her room and rid off her cloths before Ruby and Weiss has a lot of extreme amount of sex.

After her heat, Ruby decide to apologize to Weiss of her uncontrolled heat by using her body to keep her warm and comfty during the night, which she accepted. She does remember that Zwei slept with Blake and Yang, who was sharing her bed with her. She guess Blake just got used to him. Weiss just sighed as Ruby sleep. ' _God... she sometimes such a insufferable dolt..._ '

But then she smiled. ' _But she my dolt..._ '

She silently got off of Ruby without waking her up. Then she saw a long bathrobe, left by Tai, just in case if she need anything to dress in the morning. She silently put it on and make her to the door quietly before opening it without waking Ruby.

She descend throught the staircase and walk to the kitchen. When she enter the kitchen, she notice Taiyang reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, then he saw Weiss coming, so he reply to her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She reply back to him. She sit down at the table and she saw a normal breakfast of any normal household. She just took a plate of scamble eggs, with a few breads and toast, and plouring a cup of tea before putting salt on her scamble eggs. Weiss then told Ruby's father of something. "You got quite a nice household."

"Thank you.." Tai said, obliviously taking that as a complement. Then they heard someone walking down the stair and they turn to see Blake, who was wearing her rode, coming to the kitchen as she yawn. Blake reply to both Weiss and Tai. "Hey, Weiss and Mr. Xiao-Long."

"Good morning, Blake."

"Please, Blake. Just called me Taiyang or Tai for short."

Blake went to the table to sit down with them and get a plate of cooked salmon and a cup of coffee. They silently ate before Tai asked them. "So you two are now recently girlfriends to my daughters?"

"Yes."

"Pretty much."

Tai was silent for a bit before he put down the newspaper and continue to asked them with some questions, with Weiss going first. "So you're the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company... right?"

"Yes."

"So what your father is like?"

Weiss immediately stop at the mention of her father before she tighten her grab of her fork as she spoke. "That man is not my father or will never be even a father to begin with."

"Please. Explain to me." Asked Tai, oblivious that he wanted to help her in any he can as he and Blake listen to Weiss spoke of what her father is like. "He is a abusive and maniplute bastard that just married into the Schnee family, dye his hair to match a schnee, and all he care about is winning. Whitley is following in his footstep. And one of the worst part... he often abused my own mother."

Tai's eyes were filled with anger and rage at Weiss' father to point he look like he wanted to murder him before he smiles at her. "No worry, Weiss. If i ever have the chance to meet him... i'll punch him straight in the face, along with his stupid mustache."

Weiss smile at his offer. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and now for Blake..." Tai said as he turned toward Blake. "Could you tell about your family?"

Blake's face just sadden at just mere mention of her family, which cause Tai to be corcern for her. "What's wrong?"

"I... i don't really want to mention them." Blake said, nervious about it. "Since... they're living in Menagenie since i've left them."

"Are they bad peoples? Did you run from them?" Tai asked her, trying to figure out if they _were_ bad people like Weiss' father or not.

"No!" Blake became way more defensive of them than she expected. "No, they're wonderful people. I mean it... they amazing and i... i was the bad one. I was rotten and awful and don't deserve to see them. My father was the first leader of White Fang before he step down and was took over by Sienna Khan, a deer faunus, who turn them into a violet group. So when they told me they were leaving, i thought they were being cowardly and i told them that. I called them horrible things all because i was blinded by what i thought instead of listing to reason. Then the next day... everything now turn to hell and a mess and i wasn't allow to go back to them, so me and my old friend was abuse for 7 whole years by a psychotic boyfriend all because i was fucking idiot with a fucking emotional problems and a fucking thinking problems who is a coward with zero backbone who often doesn't fix her own problem by running away which fill my description well and my own actions will soon catch up to me and will cost my loved ones' lives which will probably kill them no matter where i go even if i can go home which possible earn me the hate of my entire peoples and i will scorn everywhere i go by them and humans due to it."

Blake let out a manic laughing before breaking down sobbing on the table which lead to Tai to rub her back in sympathy. Tai decide to tell her something. "Blake... i understand that you often try to run from your problems, but you gonna understand, you got friend who would help you in any they can."

"How would you know?" Blake asked him.

"You see... when i was part of Team STRQ with Summer, Raven, and Qrow. I use to thought that Raven is the one who broke our team because she often relied on strenght which mean she doesn't think things through, but after Summer's death... i realized it wasn't her fault... it was... Summer's mental problems." Tai said sadly.

"What?" They both said.

"You see... when we first enter Beacon, Summer was a low self-esteem student who only got a handgun for a weapon and she only enter due to Ozpin allowing her to enter. About Raven on the other hand... both she and Qrow were born and raised by a clan of bandits, but Qrow didn't want to do anything with them as Raven went back to them to be their leader as soon Yang was born and she let Summer take care of her due to the fact she was afraid she be same as her mother because she was abusive, which Raven gladly killed her for. Due to the fact she was the leader, which make sure that her group was ready and healthy, she saw through Summer's happy facade, because me and Qrow were too dense to see through because he refused to listen to her as he didn't to with anything connect to her or their family, and... that she was on the verge of a mental breakdown due to the contant missions that Ozpin has contantly sent her." Tai said painfully and sadly, knewing he should have help her if he knew. "I realized it, but i knew it was too late. As a result... grief over took me. I was in so much despair that i consider to commit sucide."

Both Weiss and Blake were worry about before Tai said as he smile about it. "But then... Raven stop me. I still have kids to raise, as Summer would be pissed at me, and one sentence she said to me... 'Keep moving forward, you need to keep moving forward from the past, that would Summer do if i'd died.' I more or less agree with her on that one. Even if she a bandit leader, she still is able to care for someone."

Weiss and Blake were speechless before Blake spoke to him. "Woah... no wonder you're a good parent to your daughters."

"Yeah, you can put it that way." Tai said as he chuckle. "Just as Raven said, Blake, you have keep moving forward, don't let the past keep you bound to it."

Blake thought about it for a moment... before she thanked him. "Thank you."

"Please, you don't need to thank me. I'm trying to help my daughters' girlfriend who would possible become my daughters-in-laws." Tai said as he joke around, which cause Weiss and Blake blush about the topic of marrying them, which cause Tai to chuckle.

They heard heavy footsteps coming down on the stairs, they turn to see Ruby climbing down the stairs with Yang following her. Tai smiled at as he reply to them. "Morning, Ruby and Yang."

"Hey."

' _Morning, dad._ '

It evidence that Ruby is tired as she laid her head on the table and let out a loud yawn. Weiss got an idea as she saw a plate filled with something Ruby really like before she got up and head toward it as she told Ruby. "Hey, Ruby~... I think you might like it~!"

Ruby wonder what it is before the smell stuck like a lightning blot and snap her eyes wide open. She saw Weiss carrying the plate toward as she drool of what on the plate, which made her pant excitly before she speed walked toward Weiss carrying it. ' _COOKIES!_ '

"Stop!" Weiss ordered, and the young transformed girl instantly stop in front of Weiss. "Sit still and don't move."

Ruby sit down and doesn't move as everyone watched Weiss put the plate of chocolate chip cookies on top of Ruby's head before toward the fridge, grab a glass bottom of milk, pour it into a glass, walked back to Ruby, and get the plate off of her head and put it on the table before rub Ruby, which for some reason, she loves it. "Good girl~."

Yang shot a glare at Weiss. "She not a your pet, Weiss."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean she not my girlfriend." Weiss said as she give Yang a smug look to her. Before two do anything, Blake spoke a question. "Are you sure about giving Ruby cookies? I know they're her two top shared favorite foods, but she now a werewolf. Are you sure she would-"

Ruby then eat all of the cookies on the plate in a fast pace before she drink the glass of milk as Weiss spoke. "Don't worry about it, guys. Due to her now larger size, she more tolerance to chocolate, which i have read that from article but i don't know where though."

"Great, Ruby will eat everything out of the house literally..." Yang groaned as her dad just chuckle at that statement just as Ruby stop as she finish her glass before putting on the table before she look at Weiss and started to lick her face as her tail swag in excitment as Weiss laugh from her licks, which cause her to fall to the floor. "R-Ruby! S-Stop!"

Everyone laught at it as the quarter of the morning went by.

* * *

 

_Later..._

After everyone finish breakfast, Yang got a dog leash for Zwei from the hallway closet before she put it on a cabient and went up stair to her room, which interest Blake as she watch the news on the holographic TV of the household. "What she is doing?"

"Going on a jog for a bit with Zwei, since she said that she haven't got on a jog for a few days now." Tai answered Blake's question as he clean up the plates and put them on the counter by the sink. "Do you want to join with her?"

Blake ponder for a minute before 'sure', turn off the TV, and went up on the stairs to Yang's room she shared with her to get dress to go jogging with her and Zwei.

Tai smile at her as he see both her and Yang going on a jog together on the covered porch. Then he spoke as he smile happly. "My girls are growing up to be fine huntresses."

He went back into the house and he see Weiss and Ruby coming down to the stair as Ruby carried the box of materials while Weiss spoke to her about a certain problem. "Due to your larger size, i think you need to train for a bit in order to wield Cresent Rose more effectfully while i modify Cresent Rose for you."

Weiss then notice Tai at the front of the opened door. "Oh, hey Mr. Xiao-long."

"Please, Weiss, just call me by my name Taiyang or just Tai for short." Tai said to her. "Did you say something about Ruby training with her size?"

"Well, yes... since she is now bigger, she won't able to wield as a effectively as before unless she improved on it to cope with her size." Weiss explain to him. "Do you have anything that can help her with that?"

Tai ponder for a few seconds before he remember something and spoke about it. "Well... a few days ago, a friend from Signal Academy called me and told that he was donating two barbells to me, I aksed him 'what i'm suppose to do with these?' and he responded with 'I dunno know, do whatever you want with them'. Me and Qrow were trying to figure out what to do with them, that when Glynda called me and asked if i was notified of Yang's injuries and Ruby's condition. When i saw Ruby's condition, i decide to weld them together so Ruby use it to pactice to use her new size for her weapon."

"That good."

"Now... there one thing that been brothering me... you said you'll modify Cresent Rose for Ruby?" Asked Tai.

"Yes...?"

"Why is that?"

"Oh... that... well, you see..." Weiss just sighed in frustion before she explain why she is modifying Cresent Rose for Ruby. "2 weeks ago... that was an misorder of a package, a order of a prototype laser weapon that was supposed to be sent to the Atlas Military, but instead was sent to Beacon Academy. Ruby didn't check the package correctly as she was repairing Cresent Rose. So when she fire in the shooting range, it fired a laser bolt, went though the target, and hit the teacher lounge, where it... destroyed the coffee machine, which both Professor Ozpin and Pro- eh, Doctor Oobleck were getting coffee before it was destroyed, which horrified them as Professor Goodwitch put in. So as a result... Ozpin banned her from modifying her weapon for a month. It also because she too big to modify, i mean look at her hands, they're huge."

Tai just stood there for a second before he went out in a full-blown laughter as Ruby made a poutly expression on her face. ' _It wasn't my fault that i accidently put it into Cresent Rose, it was that stupid mailman's fault._ '

Weiss pet Ruby to calm her down. "Ruby, i know it not your fault, but you really should have check it first."

Tai eventually calmed down enough to apologize to his daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm really i'm, but the weirdness of that incident is just too damn funny not to laugh at it."

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure Ruby would understand that." Weiss said as she pet Ruby. "But to training topic... I really want to train on my summoning after i finish, but before Winter possible get here."

Tai then just smile at her before he spoke to her. "Weiss. You don't need to modify Ruby's weapon for her, i'll do it for you. So that you can focus on your training."

Weiss was suprise by the offer, but nothingness, she accept the offer. "Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah... i've decide to make it a breather chapter. I originally wanted to say that she is too big to modify her weapon, after a bit of thinking and a comment, i've decide to added the 'ban for a month for destroying the coffee machine thing' so i can have a little bit more humor. I've also based part of the chapter on the last part of the 9th chapter of 'Search' by SimplyKorra, the author of 'Foxtrot'.


	11. Chapter 11

Tai Xiao Long smile happly as he watched his daughter Ruby Rose training on her new size with the barbell staff and her girlfriend Weiss Schnee training on her summonning abilities from the shed where he stored his equipment as he lean against the door frame of the shed. ' _My girls are making me proud of them. But now then..._ '

Tai then went inside where his workshop is. ' _Time to modify my daughter's weapon..._ '

As Tai get to work with modifying Ruby's weapon, Cresent Rose. Ruby Rose was doing a few spins and a few swings as well before she swipe the air with the barbell staff before letting out a breath of exhaustion as her fur is covered with sweat. ' _That was good. I wonder how Weiss is doing._ '

She saw Weiss focusing with her weapon, Myrtenaster, before a glyph appear in front of her as it form into a white beowolf. Then she command the white beowolf to cut a tree, which did so easily and effectively. Ruby give her a clapping hand, which she noticed. ' _Good job, Weiss._ '

Weiss then suddenly got a interest idea, which Ruby notice it. She focus on the white beowolf, which soon shatter into dusts before it begun covering Weiss and then... the white beowolf appear where Weiss stand, or rather, Weiss _was_ inside of the white beowolf and wearing it like an armor. Ruby lean in closer to the white beowolf in concern. ' _Weiss?_ '

The white beowolf then look at Ruby before it open its jaws wide open, revealing Weiss' face inside. "Don't worry, dolt. I'm alright."

The white beowolf's body then shattered to reveal Weiss' body before she dust herself off. Then they somebody jogging before a familiar bark and they turn to look to see that both Yang and Blake along with Zwei are back. Zwei run toward both Ruby and Weiss as he panted happly, which Weiss petted him and cuddle him. "Awwwww~! Whose a good and cute boy~? Whose a good and cute boy~?"

Ruby give a pouty face to Weiss, which she quickly snatch her chin. "Oh Ruby~. You're just as cute, too."

' _Thank you, Weiss._ '

Then... they heard the welder stopped and turned to see Tai carrying the modify Cresent Rose to Ruby. He smiled at his daughter as he give it to her. "Here you go, Ruby."

Ruby slowly pick her modify weapon up with just one hand and stand it up, revealing a good 14 feet tall... before she decide to some swirls and some swings with it before doing a backward flips and spin before she slash one of the tree with her blade and shoot the bark of another one with her rifle.

Her team giving her a clapping hands while her father smirk at this, obiviously happy about his daughter already adepting to her new body. Yang shouted at her as she run toward her to give her a hug while other two walk toward them before Ruby her arms around them pull them in a hug. "That was awesome, sis!"

"That was good job, Ruby."

"Impressive."

Then... they saw a white and small warship flying passed over them and heading toward the landing airpads in the only town on the Island of Patch. Weiss smirk as she instantly knew of who it was. "Look like my big sister is already here."

It made Ruby really excited, but Weiss stop her before she could go with her. "Ruby, i really understand you want to meet her, but i want you to stay here so that you don't need to make a scene due to the fact that you're technially a werewolf with a strong build and big boobs as well."

That made Ruby quite grumpy that she can't go with her, but her sister chuckle at it, which made her even more grumpy. ' _Oh ha ha, very funny Yang._ '

Then she felt a pad on her back before her father appear behind her, grinning at her. "I'll go with her for you."

"Oh, why thank you." Weiss said to Tai, as she appreciated it.

* * *

 

_Later... at the landing pads..._

Weiss and Tai walked into town to greet Weiss' big sister, Winter, at the landing. When they saw her, along Penny, watched as some Atlesian Knights are unloading some cargo. She run toward her sister before stopping in front of her. "Hi Winter."

Penny does her salution to greet Weiss. "Salution!"

They saw Tai coming up behind Weiss before she greeted them to him. "Winter, this is Tai, the father of my two teammates. Tai, this is my big sister, Winter."

He smirk as he lift his hand to greet her. "Hello, Winter. I'm Tai. And you must my daughter's friend, Penny."

"Correction!"

"Well, I was interest in meeting you, Tai." Winter said as she shake his hand.

* * *

 

_Later... at the Xiao Long Household..._

As Ruby, her team, and Penny were playing in the living room of the household, both Tai and Winter were talking to other in the kitchen, which was next to the living room, where they were sitting in chairs with the dinner table. "So... you're the only father to you're daughters that are teammates to my little sister?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sum it up. Although Qrow does help a few times, but all he does while visiting us is drinking alcoholic drinks in our house."

"That sound just like him." Winter said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, that pretty much sum up his personally when anyone who first meet him in person." Tai said in a annoyed tone as he sympathize with her.

"So you're the only one who raised them though their childhoods?"

"Yeah."

"That quite impressive for being a only father." Winter said to Tai, sounding impressed.

"Thank you." Tai said, which he appreciate, as he smirk while Yang just shriek as she lost to Penny in a fighting video game, which Penny, who was playing the weakest character in the entire game and Yang, who was playing the strongest character in the entire game, and yet she lost to her in 10 straight rounds, which impress both Ruby (who has Zwei on her lap), Weiss, and Blake.

Qrow then suddenly crashed through the bay window, without his weapon with him for some reason, and into the living room, which surprise the hell out of everyone as they have 'O_O' look on their faces. He look around before he got up and dust himself off before Tai asked him a question. "Qrow?"

"Yeah?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CRASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW?!" Tai yelled at him. "You know how expensive to either repair or replace window?!"

"Ehhh... never mind about that, remember yesterday when i accidentally grope Ruby's now massive boobs without knowing it was her?" Qrow quickly asked him.

"Oh, how could i forget?" Tai said sarcastically as he, Ruby, and her team as they remember it all too well of how that Qrow jump and grope Ruby's now massive boobs without knowing it was her before Tai asked him. "So why that?"

"Uhhh... why..." Qrow said as he nerviously chuckle and sweatdrop before he continue to speak. "After what happen yesterday, i got in trouble with a few groups..."

"What?" Tai said as he raise one of his eyebrows.

"Well... apparently, a group of young police officer somehow got a information that i touch my niece's boobs and mistaken me for somekind of pedophilia, but i was able to fight them, but soon the police, the military, White Fang, an anti-pedophilia adminisration, PETA, and a news reporter, who was a faunus i think? Are now coming after my ass."

Everyone in the household... were in disbelief of how Qrow gotting himself into trouble with many group in less than a day... and it was all before Tai let out a breath before he spoke. "Boy, that escalated quickly... that really got out of hand really fast."

"And kinda also jump up a notch or two."

"Yeah... and i kinda accidentally stab one of them in the stomach with my weapon, which might have killed him or her."

"So you're telling me Qrow... that you accidentally killed one of them and that why you don't have you're weapon with you."

"I've thrown it at him or her without me thinking about it." Qrow said shamefully.

"Which is quite typical of you." Winter said as she snark at him, which cause Qrow to glare at her and Team RWBY and Penny to giggle before Tai decide to warned him about something. "Qrow, i've been meaning to tell talk about that. You should either find a safehouse you own or a relative close by and lay low for a few days since you're pretty much wanted for murder."

"Then why you think i've came here for anyhow?"

"HUH?!"

Then they heard couple of cars screeching to a halt which Qrow realized they're the police. "SHIT!"

"OH CRAP! RUBY! HIDE!" Yang shouted at Ruby to hide, which she did by quickly going up the stairs and into her room with her speed semblance while Qrow goes into another room before the police smashed the front door open and asked them. "WHERE THE DRUNK DUDE?!"

They raised their hands in defense with Tai speaking. "I don't know any drunk dudes!"

"WE SAW HIM COME IN THIS HOUSE! NOW WHERE YOU? THIS THE POLICE! COME OUT AND PUT YOUR-"

They're then interrupted when a crow, who was Qrow, but with much higher and squeaker voice, walked into the scene as he sing a song.

" _You'll never catch me~! You'll never catch me~! You'll never catch me~! You'll never catch me~! YOU'LL NEVER~! CAUSE I'M A BIRD~! And i'm walking away~! I'm walking away~! CAUSE I'M A BIRD~! You'll never catch me~! You'll never catch me~! I'm walking away~! YOU CANNOT~! CATCH~! A BIRD~!_ "

After Qrow left out throught the front door, the police officers were both in disbrief and horrified of what they're just saw with their own eyes before one of them spoke. "Ehhh... sorrying about disturbing your peace."

"Good... now get out of my house."

And with that, the police left. Weiss and Yang look around before Weiss called to Ruby. "They gone now! You can come back down now!"

Ruby came down from the stairs before Qrow suddenly appear, in his crow form's high and squeaker voice. "Are they gone now?"

"Yes." Tai answered him.

"Good. I would love to stay, but i since now i'm a wanted man for a few days. I'm gonna go to Mistal to get drunk at one of the bars in the kingdom. So... SEE YA!" Qrow shouted in his now high and squeaky voice before he flew out of the window he crashed through, which has really annoyed Tai somewhat, due to Qrow constantly running away from his responsible and not helping with Tai with something. "Seriously, run away like this all the time."

"Is it even surprising?" Winter said to him.

"No. But now i have to the repair on both the window and the front door now." Tai growl as he was annoyed.

"Don't worry, i'll pay it for you." Winter said to Tai. Which he appreciated from her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Then... they heard something strange, like it was repeating the word over and over again.

"MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine"

"Hey guys, did you heard that?" Yang asked them.

"MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine"

"Yes, Yang. Yes i do." Weiss said.

"MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine"

"That voice sound... strangely familiar from somewhere."

"MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine"

' _And its closer... wait a minute... is that No-_ '

"MineMineMineMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE! **MINE!!!** " Nora yelled as she tackle Ruby in the stomach at the speed of sound, which was thankfully protected by her aura, which she said one word before she crash both her and Ruby flying into the kitchen wall. "Mine! >:3"

They were all shock of what they just saw. Moments later... the rest of Team JNPR came into the scene, which Ren apoloize first to them as he tried to catch his breath and pant along with Jaune and Pyrrha. "I'm *pant* really *pant* sorry *pant* about *pant* this *pant* right now. Nora *pant* really wanted *pant* to go to *pant* here so *pant* she can *pant* play with Ruby."

Then he faint onto the floor, before Weiss stomp her foot to the floor and head her way to the kitchen. "No one dared to touch my dolt without permission."

"That right." Penny said said as she folllow Weiss into the kitchen. Before long... they got into a fight with Nora. Weiss yelled at her. "RUBY BELONG TO ME!"

"NO! SHE'S MINE!"  
"NO! SHE MY FRIEND BECAUSE I'M HER FRIEND!"

Everyone can just only sigh at this predicament.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Cinder was strolling down a hall with a suitcase in her hand, along with Emerald, Mercury, Roman, and Neo following her behind, before a door came upon them. Then it open automantic and Cinder walked into the room. Which she see someone in a chair, typing away on his holographic computer screen as he type on his two holographic keyboard on both side of his chair. Cinder spoke to him. "I've heard that you've created a new breed of grimm. A mutant breed of many type of grimms. So i'm pretty sure that you're going to be useful for researching a biologic superweapon."

She then hold the suitcase in the air before it open on it own, revealing the DNAs from the Watuma series that can be made into mass produced version of it and the informations to create it as she smirk. "And we have enough willing test subjects to test them on. What do you say... Dr. Merlot?"

The holographic keyboards then disappear and he rotate around, revealing himself to be a bearded man with gray hairs and one red-colored cybernetic eye as he slighty smiled at Cinder before he spoke. "What do you think the answer is?"

He slighty let out a hearty chuckle as his cybernetic eye glowed eye in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This just a short chapter to give you people. Next week, i'm gonna do the 9th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing (it's on FanFiction.net), but right now i'm gonna do the next chapter. Orginally, i wanted the scene where Qrow crash into the window and hide at the household into the previous, but due to me wanting to get the chapter out, so i've decide to put it here. I really like to improvised since it help me save time and stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby was running in the forest of the Island of Patch... because she was being chased by a large numbers of beowolves that were after her on all 4 of her legs. She got used to her form for over 2 weeks now, and she was better adapt at it now. ' _Okay! This plan of mine worked way too well!!!_ '

She discover many new abilities of her new form she was in for over the past 2 weeks; 1st, she has alot of strength which she could beat Yang in an arm wrestling contest easily or can crushed through a steel-made pole like nothing (which was discover when Weiss experiment with her to measure her bite force), not surprising, since she has alot of muscle and has a female strongman build to her now. 2nd, she can see alot more even further, since she can see pretty far since Cresent Rose is also a sniper rifle. 3rd, she can hear better, and this is what Blake heard everyday since she is a cat faunus. 4th, she can smell better that she can track anything if she get a scent on it. 5th, she always can run fast, but she is even more faster when on all 4 and when combine with her semblance, she can easily keep up with Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, for long periods of time. 6th, her aura is far more durable then even Subject 21 and even without it, her hides is still tough enough to stop revolver bullets from piecing and killing her. And 7th... her already big and sexy ass is now even more sexier than before.

As for choice of clothing, however... she wore a sleeveless tanktop that only cover the top part of her body and gym short, specially made for her size. She use a few bandages as improvise bra.

She lost them in the forest before she then make it to a clearing, which was shaped like circle and it was 5 miles wide, in the forest, with couples of glowing glyphs that were embedded on the barks of the trees. It made Ruby instantly knew that she made it, which made her smile about it. ' _YES! I've made it!_ '

Then she turn around to face of the way she came out of the forest as she wait for the beowolves that were chasing her. ' _Come on... come on... come out where ever you are..._ '

Then several beowolves then came busting out of where she enter the clearing. She then disappear when one of them attempt to swipe and reappear in the air as she get Cresent Rose from her back and transformed it into scythe, modify to 14 feet in order to coup with her new size, before she dive down and killed one, which was a Alpha. Then she used her speed to kill a few more before she use it again before in the air, turning her into a tornado of scythe blades, which killed several beowolves and a few Alphas. Then she use her weapon's blade as a blake into the ground before she used the rifle and killed a few beowolves before she lifted her weapon's blade out of the ground and aim her rifle before she killed several beowolves and one Alpha.

She then snap her fingers. ' _NOW WEISS!_ '

Then suddenly... a white beowolf came out of the top of the canopy of the forest and dive down before landed and killed a Alpha. Then the glowing glyphs that were embedded in the bark of the trees disappear as white-color beowolves are summoned due them. They easily killed several beowolves and Alphas.

One of them attempt to run back into the shadow of the forest, only to meet its end at a blade in the shadow. Blake jump out of the forest before she attacked a Alpha with blazing speed as she cut it down in no time.

One of the Alphas attempt to swipe her, but its attack was block Yang using her right arm before she punch the Alpha in the face, causing it to be send flying and plowing through several beowolves, killing it and the ones that was in the path.

Team RWBY soon killed the rest of the beowolves with ease. After the battle, the summons disperses before Ruby came over to the white beowolf as Blake and Yang were hugging and kissing each other. She and the white beowolf look at each other before they get in close for a cudding... only for the white beowolf unintentionally grope Ruby's already sexy ass with its clawed hand, which cause them both to blush at it. But Ruby soon smile as she put her arms around the white beowolf, still having its hand on Ruby's sexy ass, to put it closer to her chest and massive boobs before she kissed it, causing it to blush even more to the point that you can see steam coming from the mouth. Then... the white beowolf open mouth it's wide, which reveal Weiss' face at the end of it. "Oh god, Ruby... you're such an insufferable dolt."

Ruby smiled at her as she mentally giggle as well. ' _But i'm your're dolt, Weissy._ '

Then... they got closer to each other's face before they go in for a kiss of each other...

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... at Dr. Merlot's sercet base of operation..._

Dr. Edward Merlot and along with his old former apprentice, Dr. Arthur Watts, were typing on the holographic computers and key boards and researching when Cinder entered the room with a shield-type sunglasses on before she put them off of her face. Then she asked the old doctor. "So tell me, Dr. Merlot and Dr. Watts... did you two do it as i told you to?"

Dr. Watts just give Cinder a glare as Dr. Merlot turn around in his chair and smirk at Cinder for asking that question as he answered it for her.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Dr. Merlot said as he continue to smirk at Cinder. "The first test subject was just difficult to deal with. But we've have finally created it."

Dr. Merlot then nodded at his old apprentice, which told Dr. Watts to show it to her as he type way a few keys on the holographic keyboard before the automatic silding door in the ground open as a cage came up from it. The creature in the cage, looking similar to Subject 21 except for being better in every way, snarl at them as it attempt to bite its way through the specially-made cage. Cinder smiled at it as its let out a roar. "This is... way more better than i have anticipated."

"What did you think, After all, we're making mass produced version of it and this is just the first line of them." Dr. Merlot said as he got from his chair and went to a table with a wine and 3 glasses on it before he pour the wine in each glasses before lift one of them in the air with his hand. "But first... a toast. A toast a age-old question... "

Then he spoke the question itself. "who want to died?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This just a short chapter, a breather of sort. I'll possible be doing the next chapter next. But seriously... 51 Favs, 71 follows, 8605 views, and 21 reviews on FF.net is pretty awesome (even though i'm not the biggest of FF.net) and i've manage to get 14 Kudos, 2 Bookmarks, and 892 hits on Archieve Is Our Own. Man, this story is proving to be my most populer story and, i'll have to admit to myself and you guys, i some fondness of this fanfic of mine.


	13. Chapter 13

It was already beem a month since she was send to her home Island of Patch, Ruby has gotten a hang of her new body and size, which allowed her to go on mission even if she couldn't go to classes due to her condition which she has to take computer classes, which were hards since she has to take them on her scrolls. Team RWBY were on the special VTOLs as they head for their newest mission to one of the caves in Emerald Forest where one of the security system in it is down for a unknown reason. And already they has a bit of trouble... Weiss accidentally put a glyph on Ruby's tongue and stuck her tongue out to Weiss that basically stated to her that she gonna have to remove it when they get back. "Ruby! I keep telling you that it was a accident and i sub-consciously put it on your tongue!"

' _Yeah, i already know that. But it is still you're fault that it is on my very tongue at this very moment._ '

Then... the pilot of the special VTOL then shouted at them. "We're nearing your destination! You guys are gonna have to jump out because there no clearing i can see to land near the cave! So you guys are gonna have to walk where there a clearing and then send the signal to me!"

"Okay!" Weiss shouted back to the pilot in order to give him her answer to him. Then she look at her before she smiled at Ruby as she put her hand and grab tightly around her girlfriend's now gigantic paws-hands and she asked her. "Are you ready, Ruby?"

Ruby then nodded at her. ' _Ready when you are, Weiss._ '

Yang then spoke to her girlfriend. "Ready for some actions, Blake?"

"Of course, Yang." Blake answered her girlfriend's question. Then... the ramp on the back of the special VTOL, or a back-ramp, then open. And soon, Team RWBY then jumped out of the special VTOL, driving through the sky and through the Emerald Forest's treetop before they landed on the ground, with Weiss slowing down their falls with her glyphs.

"Well, that was pretty cool." Yang said as she stetch out, sound of bones cracking. They then heard growlings and see there were 9 beowolves and 1 Alpha beowolf that was leading them. Ruby then grab Cresent Rose from her back and transformed them into scythe mode before she charged at the beowolves with her semblance and start slashing and shooting all of them before she chop the Alpha beowolf's head clean off. All before her team could get their weapon, which made Yang pretty grumpy and pouted at her taller werewolf little sister. "RUBY! Save some for us will you!"

Ruby smirk and mentally sarcastic at her smaller big sister. ' _Sure i would Yang. Sure i would._ '

"Now if you two are done now, we need to head to one of caves in the Emerald Forest where one of the security system is. Beside, Ruby killing those beowolves save us alot of time to get there." Weiss told both Ruby and Yang. They both can't help, but agree with Weiss as she does have a point.

As they through the small part of the Emerald Forest, they past though some ruins of old civilzation that have been all but long gone in the forest, which amazed Ruby by that as she turn her around to see the ruins as they walk though. ' _Wooow. I can't still believe that the Emerald Forest was used to be a hot spot for many kind of different civilzations that flourish here before they disappear from history itself due to either being destroyed by grimms or something else. But still... this is amazed me._ '

Weiss notice Ruby looking at the ruin was they walk toward the cave and spoke to her as she tighten her grip on Ruby's gigantic paw-hands. "I know, Ruby... the ruin here are quite amazing to say the least. A by producted of a past long since gone."

"Okay, are you two done sight seeing? Because we do need get to the cave." Blake spoke to them. Which Weiss answered her. "Yeah, yeah... we're coming."

* * *

 

_Later..._

Soon, they made it to the enterance of the cave. They peer down at the inside of the cave and see some glows in it, possible dust or something else making that. Yang then spoke. "So... who going in first?"

All 3 members of Team RWBY give an deadpan looks to Yang, which she knew their answer immediately by their looks on their faces, which she state. "I'm going in first... ain't i?"

"What do you even think?"

 _'Pretty much._ '

"Me and the rest of us believe in you, Yang." Blake trying to encourage Yang. The blonde just sighed and resign that this was she was volunteer for now. "I guess i should been going into the cave now. After all, i would be... _Yanging_ around."

Weiss and Blake just groan at her recently terrible puns of the day and Ruby give her an pretty seriously super-ultra hyper ultimate over 9000 intense scowl at her big sister, which she was offence by her dirty look at her. "Oh come on, Rubes! That pun was-"

Yang is then interrupted when Ruby grabbed her by the neck, which made a squeaking sound and leaving and giving her an suprised and blank "O___o" expression on her face, over extending her arm with her hand holding Yang's neck, and then throwing her so hard and so fast that she crashed and embedded into the wall of the cave before she fell out from it, leaving a life-size upside down imprint of the front side of her own body and clothings in the front in the cave's wall before she instantly got up and yelled at her sister. "OKAY! I GET IT! YOU DON'T LIKE MY PUNS AND NEED CHECK OUT THE INSIDE OF THE CAVE! SHEESH!"

Yang crack her head to right to left and does it a few times to check the coast is clear before she lift her arms up into the air and give them a thumb up, giving them the signal that the coast is all but clear. So they enter the cave and walk up to Yang. Weiss then spoke to her. "You know, if you were not planning on making that seriously terrible pun of your, then you wouldn't have been thrown into the cave's wall by Ruby."

Yang then give them an raised eyebrow, an frown, and an shrug all at the same time. They then they notice the security system, Blake and Weiss then removed the plating that protect the wires and computers boards before they check the system for any problem that caused it to be down all while both Ruby and Yang were quite bored about waiting for them and attempt to do several things that could entertained themselves as they wait for their respected girlfriends. Weiss and Blake found what cause the system to go down and notice something unusual about it as the wires appear to be cut, which Weiss said outloud. "The wires are cut..."

"Okay, so that's what cause the system to go down." Yang said to Weiss. "Why do you sound so suspicious about it?"

"It either means that a grimm cut the wires, which i doubt is the case since they need to get through a armor-plate..." Weiss said as she sound suspicious about it. "Or... something... or someone... was trying to do something."

Before Weiss and Blake could look even further into this. Team RWBY heard something coming, like dozens of foot stomping coming toward. They turn around... and see dozens of beowolves and creeps coming toward them.

They immediately get out their weapons, with Ruby and Yang transformed them into weapon mode, and charge at the incoming swarm before they begun fighting them.

Ruby spin herself with Cresent Rose, killing several grimms, before she transform it into war scythe mode and killed several more grimms in a single swing before she transformed it back into scythe mode and use rifle to couple of more grimms.

Weiss then summon the Kinght's giant sword by using Mystaster as its base and slaughter several grimms with it before she took Ruby's first move and slaughtered several more of them by spinning.

Blake use her semblance to hide and confused the grimms as she sneak attack from behind to kill several of them like an assassin that can be never seen. She then split into 9 of herself as they killed dozens of more grimms together before she reform back into one.

Yang punch herself way through the grimms like a flaming boxing dragon like nothing as she killed several of the grimms.

Team RWBY soon finish off the horde of grimms. Then they heard something like cages opening and growls behind them, and when they turn around to see, they saw 3 werewolves that all of them look like Subject 21 coming out of the darkness of the cave. Ruby then made a growling noise and the rest of Team RWBY go into battle position. With Weiss snarking as the knight's armor formed around her like an armor that it was. "Welp, here we go... again."

' _Not the time right now, Weiss._ '

The 3 werewolves then charge Team RWBY at 3 different direction when Team RWBY into different group; Ruby taking the one on the left, Weiss in her knight's armor taking the one on the right, Yang and Blake taking on the one in the center.

Ruby swung her scythe at the first werewolf, but its dodge Cresent Rose and its give a minor swipe to Ruby before it attempt to punch. Only for Ruby to dodge it and give a major kick to it before several fast and powerful swing of her weapon at the werewolf just to get its aura just low enough before she transform Cresent Rose into war scythe mode and ram the blade in its jaw before she flipped it and throw it down to the ground. When it appear to be down, Ruby turn around... only for the werewolf to reveal it was pretending to be down before its dash toward and attempt to clawed her, only for Ruby to just grab before she then punched it in the face and grab the head with her hands, she then flipped it and use Cresent Rose with some electric dusts to palazyed it. Then she cut its head clean off of its body because its aura could no longer protected it from major deaths.

The second werewolf tackles Weiss in the knight's armor, but she stop by putting down her foot so hard that she ski the second werewolf to a stop before she punch it in the face. The second werewolf stagger a little bit before shaking its head and roared at Weiss before it charge at her and attempt to clawed her face. Weiss easily blocked it by blocking the hands with her armored gauntlets. Then she grab both of the second werewolf's hands at once and headbutt it with her helmet, causing it to be confused before she summon the giant sword and slash in the middle due to its drained aura.

Yang and Blake took on the third werewolf. Blake split into 9 again and then she attack at several angles with 9 of herselves so its aura can be weaken enough to the point it can no longer protect it while Yang constantly punch it before she deliver a devastoring blow under the jaw, sending flying into the air before landing on the ground. Assuming that the third werewolf is dead, Blake reform herself back into one... only for the third werewolf to get up and swipe Blake, but lucky, her aura protected her which took most of the blow. Seeing Blake getting attack cause Yang to be instantly pissed that when she punch the third werewolf's head so hard that it's head was ripped from the body along with its spine. Yang quicky check Blake for any injuries. "Blake, are you alright?!"

"Don't worry, Yang. I'm fine. Nothing my aura can fixed." Blake said to her girlfriend, which she sighed in relief. Team RWBY then regroup with each other as Weiss disperse her armor before they spoke to one another. With Yang speaking first. "Okay... was it just me? Or were those werewolves similar to Subject 21 we have faced earilier this mouth?"

"Yeah. If i have any guess... White Fang must somehow is producing them... or someone else is doing that for them." Weiss said. They were silent... before they heard a sudden explosion outside of the cave that shook it. After the shockwave of the explosion, they immediately get out of the cave and see that the trees that were surrounding the enterance of the cave were burned to ashs somehow. Then a mysterious VTOL suddenly appear out of no where and bomb bay of it open, revealing a harpoon cannon equip with a grappling hook with two forward-facing claws that could open and closed, before it fired at Ruby and grab her into the VTOL with her teammates shouting. "OH NO" "RUBES!" "RUBY!"

The unknown VTOL flew away fast before they could do anything. Ruby thrashed around the inside of the VTOL. ' _LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!_ '

She took about a full ammo of aura-piecing tranquilizer darts from light-machine guns fired by two White Fang mooks before she was subdue, but not before she accidentally snap one of their necks as she was beginning to feel drowsy before she fall to the floor of the VTOL. Ruby thought one last thing on her mind before she lose conscious. ' _Weiss..._ '

Then she passed out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was thinking about doing two RWBY GTA AT fics after i've finished some other i am planning to do... and also due to my mind slipping on it and my laziness. AHEM. Anyway... i was also thinking of finish this fics with a couple of more chapter before i do a epilouge of it. That way i made this chapter... to state that we're drawing nearer to the end by the chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby woke up from her sleep and all of a suddenly, she felt dizziness in her head. ' _Ugh, what happen?_ '

She then remember being on a mission, killed one of 3 werewolves, getting capture by a unknown VTOl, and got a lot of transquilizer darts before she passed out. ' _Oh yeah... i got kidnapped. Just my luck._ '

She look around her surrounding, where she was taking to, and where she is at right now. She was in a cage, well, more like a jail cell like pre-cast prison cell door, but there were bars on the walls as well in a x-cross shape style. Probably to make them stronger so that no one could escape. She hear tapping on the metal bars and turn to look, only to see Roman with his partner Neo, who was the one doing the tapping, smirking at her with a few White Fang bodyguards as well.

"Well, you certainly got a growth spurt, little fucking red. Oh wait, is it Big Fucking Red now?" Roman said sarcastically to Ruby, who then let out a low and loud growl at him. ' _Roman._ '

He rise his hands in the air defensely as he continue to smirk at her.

"Ohhhh... you didn't miss, good old Roman?" He continue talk to Ruby sarcastically. "Hehe, its funny. I've always known that you're just an underdog."

Everything was suddenly silent except for some crickets that are in the cage for some reason at the bad joke made by Roman, with both Neo and Ruby glaring with a '|:|' look before Neo pull out a sign that said 'That. Was. The. Most. Terrible. Joke. You. Have. Ever. Made.' ' _I agree with your own ice cream girl partner._ '

"You didn't like my joke?! I'm offenced!" Roman shouted. They then heard the door behind them open and a old man walk into the room. Ruby instantly recongize him, and let's just say... she was not happy to see him with a face of pure horror. ' _Oh no... not you again._ '

"Ah, you seem to remember me despite only meeting me once, Ms. Rose. Doctor Edward Merlot. A name you're never forget." Dr. Merlot said. ' _Nor a name i'll ever remember._ '

"But enough introduction, you might getting bored by this 'small talk.' After all... i am both glad and disappointed that Professor Ozpin is here to see you suffering in the first. I'm pretty you're much more wondering about is why am i here in the first place? Or why are you here in the first place as well you might ask." Dr. Merlot spoke to Ruby while giving a smug smile at her, who just glare at him. "Well, i'm pretty you remember the 3 werewolves we've put in the cave... don't you?"

Ruby answer him with her showing her teeths bare at him.

"I'll take that as a sign of a yes." Dr. Merlot snark at her before continuing of what he was about to say. "You see... the werewolves we have created have the same abilities as Subject 21, except for a few things; Number 1. Their auras are weaker and they don't regenerate as fast. And number 2. which entirely unique to you, to regenerate wounds even without a use of a aura and its even increase your aura capacity by 2 times. And you're the perfect candidate for our experiment."

Dr. Merlot then pull out a test tube filled with some kind of liquid that look like blood from his custom lab coat as point at it with his finger. "See this? This is a liquid filled with virus created from your own blood. It will certainly help us. But this is, but just a small prototype leftover sample of it... and that where you came in."

He grin madly as the cage door open and he put away the test tube in his lab coat before pulling out a hypodermic needle before heading toward Ruby as she crawl until she against the wall in fear of getting the needle. "Open wide~!"

Before he could do it, however, he was interrupted when one of White Fang mooks came in to tell him something. "Dr. Merlot!"

It made him annoyed and groan at it as he asked the White Fang mook that came in. "What is it?"

"Cinder want to see the effect of the virus on a somekind of test subject." The mook answer to Dr. Merlot, which he responded with delight on his face and voice. "SLPENDID! Tell her that I'll be right there in a moment. Or if you don't... your be made into one of my many test subjects."

"Yes sir!"

He saluted Dr. Merlot out of fear of being made his test subject before he left the room to tell that Dr. Merlot is on his way before Dr. Merlot look after the cage's door closed on him before he spoke to her. "I'll been back... after i finish with my talking to Cinder."

With that he left the room with Roman and Neo following behind him out of the room. Leaving only the White Fang guard to watch Ruby. All Ruby could do now is wait and hope that her teammates can save her from this prison on a island as she look out of the bar window.

* * *

 

_Later..._

Dr. Merlot, along with Roman and Neo, met Cinder, who was with Emerald and Mercury, in his laboratory of the island they were on. "Sorry, to keep you waiting for this. I was just getting a blood sample of Ruby Rose with a larger needle when your messager told me that you want to see the effect of the virus, which i'll gladly show it to you."

"Good. I've heard that you have completed a prototype of the virus from Ruby's DNA few day ago." Cinder spoke to Dr. Merlot about the virus. "I did hack into the system and found her profile and her condition. I found the abilities of her body... quite useful. Now then show the effect of the virus to me."

"Right, everyone head toward the deck of the amphitheatre except for Roman." Dr. Merlot said to everyone before asking Roman for something. "I need you for something special."

Roman can already smell trouble about this of being Dr. Merlot's test lab rat, but nonetheless he follow Dr. Merlot into the enclosed amphitheatre in order to avoid Cinder's wrath. He should thought smarter about that decision because either way, it gonna killed him in either ways.

As both Roman and Dr. Merlot made it to the arena area of the enclosed amphitheatre, with Cinder sitting in one of the chairs and everyone else sitting down except for Neo, who was standing up behind a hexagon-frames glass window to watch, Dr. Merlot pulled out a test tube filled with the virus they created before they capture Ruby and a jet injector-shape hypospray out of his lab coat before he put the test tube in the hypospray and aim at Roman. He spray it on Roman and the effect of the virus is shown...

His face, his arms, and legs are started to get longer and sharp claws on both hands and feets burst through the glove and boot as his mouth are starting filled with sharp teeths. He started to grow in size that its shed his cloths, spourting orange-color fur, growing a tail behind him, and some of his own human anatomy started to change to appear more werewolf-like. Then before long... the transformation is finally finished and Roman growled at Dr. Merlot.

Before he could killed him, Dr. Merlot hold his hand in front of his face to stop him, which it did, then slap his finger before a cage with a young boy only in underwear, no less than 10 and has a collar on his neck revealing his name to be Lon Jr, inside of it appeared out of the floor as Dr. Merlot switch the test tube in the hypospray with the same test tube he show to Ruby. He open the door of the cage and when in before he aim the hypospray at Lon, which he react with fear and crawl into the back of the cage. He spray the virus on Lon as he left the cage as Lon begun to transform into a werewolf like Roman.

He start to get bigger until he was 6.5 feet tall, shorter than Roman, but still very tall. His arms and legs started to get longer and both his face and ears turn into more like a wolf. His nails on his hands and toes changes into claws and his teeths turn into sharp fangs. He spourted fur that was colored brown and a tail as well. When he open his eyes, his eye color turn golden yellow as he let out a roar of rage.

Dr. Merlot smile as he moved to the sidelines. "Do you want... i don't care which one of you died first."

Roman was surprised by that, but it was quickly killed when Lon, who was on instinct, punched him in the face and attempt to clawed him, but miss as Roman dodge it by ducking down. Roman keep dodging side to side from Lon's swiping until he dodge Lon's punch, which was then embedded Lon's right arm by the wall of the amphitheatre. Using this chance, Roman rapidly and repeatly punch and swiping Lon, the wounds he infict on him keep healing up. Lon then remove his right arm with such force that swat Roman and send flying onto the floor before Lon jumped on him. Lon rapidly punch Roman until he broke his muzzle, then he pick right up before he embedded his claws into Roman's chest and then... he rip him in two pieces.

The amphitheatre was silent and Neo was horrifled at Roman's gruesome deaths... before Cinder clap her hands in impressment. "I'm impress, Dr. Merlot."

"Why thank you. It is due to the fact he is younger and that he'll be more likey to fight on instinct than Roman could."

Lon regain conscious in his were form and look down. He was horrified of what he has done before Dr. Merlot slap his fingers again and spoke. "Now then... you two, send him back into the cage."

Two White Fang mooks then appear, with what appear to be stun baton before its extanded into a staff and they place both of their hands on the stun staff before one of them poke Lon with their stun staff, causing him to be shock by it. "Get back in your cage, you mutt!"

One of them poke him with their stun staff. Lon could only do is to follow their order to him and went back into the cage as they continue to poke him with the stun staffs before one of them closed the door of the cage on Lon, with him crying at the abuse he is enduring when he just transform, and the cage disappear into the floor. Dr. Merlot then told Cinder. "I'll be working on first production of them and will give the information to you and Dr. Watts."

"Good, i'll be leaving. My mistress will... be pleased with the result." Cinder to Dr. Merlot. And with that , Cinder left for meet with her mysterious mistress. Leaving a shock Neo to mourn for Roman's untimely death.

* * *

 

_A day later..._

Ruby was in her cage and looking out of the bar window before she turn her toward the door of her prison cage. She saw 3 White Fang mooks, two of them welding stun staff along with medium machine guns equip with transquilizer darts and other was preparing a needle. She sighed at her luck right now because she know that both the door and the bar window to this room were heavily reinforced so that Ruby can't escaped. ' _Just my luck..._ '

They opened the door to Ruby's cage and went in. When they do that, Ruby stuck her tongue at them, revealing glyph on her tongue, which she has forgotten. However, before they can received Ruby's blood with the needle and check out the glyph on her tongue, the lights in the room and the other areas suddenly turn off... then the alarm system went off and the room glowed with red as there was a sound of a explosion outside of Ruby's prison room.

The door to the room suddenly glowed orange and steams frown from the door... before it was blown to pieces. A white glowing flying fist appear and hit one of them with the needle, next a flaming blonde came from the smoke made by the heated door and punch one of them before then a black shape appear behind one of them and put pressure point on her. They easily knock all of them out and a familier figure appear out of the smoke.

Ruby was excited to see them again as she panted and wag her tail. ' _Weiss! Blake! And Yang! You came to rescue me!_ '

"Of course we didn't forget you dolt." Weiss smiled as she pet Ruby on head before she explained what took them so long. "We couldn't found you for a few days due to the fact that VTOL was stealthy. We were about to lose hoe of finding you, but then i remember that i've forgotting that i've accidentally put a glyph on you're tongue. So i try to sense it and now we found you here. And made worry that i will never find you, Ruby."

"Thank you for explaining that to my werewolf little sister, Ice Queen." Yang stated. "Now let's blow this joint. Professor Goodwitch said to us that Ironwood would handle of ours problems later."

With that... they left the room. But they'll soon run into a little problem...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you notice that look kinda rush, then i'm sorry! I just to finish this fic so i can go onto other fics i've planned. Also, i got over 10,000 views! WHOO WHOO!  
> Now then... Weiss seem figuring out that Ruby is werewolf by knowing may soudn fridge logic. But here the things... they just got back from a movie which implied that it was a werwolf movie and Weiss instantly figuring, but save it for later, because why Ruby was acting so strange was starting make sense like fitting together a jigsaw puzzle due to that movie. You just have to look at the evidence really hard... like a detective.


	15. Chapter 15

Team RWBY manage to rescue their werewolf team leader, but they have an problem right now...

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN NORA BLEW UP THE STEALTH SUB WE CAME IN WITH HER WEAPON AND COUPLE OF TONS OF C4 EXPLOSIVE FIRE DUST-TYPE IN CARGOS BOXES?!" Blake shouted at the S-RW (short-radio wave) walkie talkie.

A voice shouted back at her, stating she did it on accident as she didn't know the area they landed have cargo loads of explosives around them, while there was the sound of close-combats weapons clashing, guns shootings, and the sound of explosives that was most likey done by Nora in the background.

Ruby looked at Weiss and Yang in confusion of what going on by her look, whcih her sister Yang explain it to her. "Okay, Rubes... apparently, Blake use to have secretly a girlfriend, named Ilia Amitola, a chameleon faunus, which is cool by the way, before and during her abusive relationship with her old boyfriend Adam before she left White Fang. She was apparently used to been one of the more peaceful protesters, but when we met her, Blake was shock she was willy to go violent. But lucky, she explained to us she did it out of fear of being assassined by other White Fang members who were sent by this evil deer faunus woman named Sienna Khan, the true leader of the organization. Short story short, she is helping us rescue you, along with Team JNPR, since she saw some kind of project on this island that was so horrorifying and mortally-questionable that she wanted to leave with us."

"Thank you, explaining all of that to Ruby, which I am pretty sure that its has give her an headache by now. Then again, our only escaped sub we've brought was blown to pieces." Weiss snark at the stitution right now, which a shout, most likey Nora, was heard from the walkie talkie. "WHICH IT WASN'T MY FAULT THIS TIME!"

It was at this point Weiss asked Blake of something. "Hey Blake?"

"What Weiss?"

"Can I have that walkie talkie to speak with the others for a moment?"

"Sure...?" Blake said unsurely, but give it to Weiss to speak with other. "Hey, guys? Do you mind causing destruction to make a distract the mo-"

"DON'T MIND IF WE DO!" Nora yelled as there was screaming in the background.

"Okay, already got that done." Weiss continue to speak. "Now we need a new ride. But first... we need to take another route. One that guard are not allowed to go in."

They all asked her the same question at once. "Why?" ' _Why?_ '

"Because they'll notice something is not right and plus, I want to found out what this project is, what it is, and what purposed they'll use it for... if it in one of those area." Weiss explained to her teammates, which after she finished explaining, Ruby immediately raise her hand up. ' _I'll already agree and join with you're plan because I want to know the purpose of this project if they want to created something from my blood like that virus Dr. Merlot mention, Weiss._ '

"I agree with Weiss on this one." Blake spoke to them, which surprised them before she begun to cry. "If this project is horrifying as Illa say it is... then this will make me think that the White Fang, the one that was suppose to give Faunus a chance for equal rights and the one that my own parent build, has already gone from beyond the point of redemption and saving thanked to that son of a bitch deer faunus SIENNA KHAN!"

The rest of Team RWBY were shocked of Blake sudden outburst due to her stoic nature, but they comfort her as they knew Blake was in the White Fang for most of her teenage years and was the one that her parent build, but now... it was long gone. Yang then spoke after Blake has stop crying.

"Well, if you guys are in... then count me in!" Yang spoke in a cheerful tone. Despite the dread mood right now, it was nice that Yang knew how to lighten it up.

"After all, let's do in a _yang!_ " Yang joke with a pun. Her teammates stared at their blonde teammates as the crickets chips before they all let out a groan at Yang's teirrble once again, which offenced her.

"OH COME ON! IT WASN'T THAT BA-" Yang shouted, only to notice her teammates were not there anymore and turn around to see them walking on one of the alternative route they are taking without her as they told her.

"Come on, Yang. You don't want to be left behind due to your terrible joke, do you?"

"She has a point, Yang." ' _My girlfriend has a point, sis._ "

She ran after them as she shouted at them. "OH COME ON, GUYS!"

* * *

 

_Later..._

They made to the laboratory, due to the placard on the door where its said 'ONLY PERSONAL SCIENTISTS ALLOWED' on it, where the project is held, they had a few run head in with the mooks, but nothing else aside from that. The only in the way is a giant metal door, which not impress Weiss as she get two kind of dust from her bag, a fire and a ice type, and put them on the door. Soon, they burst which turn into a bright orange-color as steam is giving off. Weiss summon a hand and flick it, which cause it to melted instanstly to puddle due to the vibration of the flicking.

They enter the dark room and saw nothing, so Yang try to feel and find the light switch of the room before she found it and turn it on. When it was turn on, it reveal the room to be like a lab with cages on the other side of it. Ruby look around the room in awe as Weiss and Blake went to the table, with Weiss looking through at the computer and Blake looking through at the papers. Ruby continue to look in awe before she heard a misery groan in the cage and walk slowly to it before she saw it and was shocked what were in the cages, which Yang noitce. "Ruby? What are you doing?"

Yang went over and saw what Ruby is seeing, which she told Weiss and Blake. "Uhh... guys? I think you take a look at this."

"Of what?" They asked Yang, but they saw it too. In the cages... there were werewolves, about a dozen of them, looking similiar to Subject 21, but with one of them having a deer-like antlers, in the cages with muzzle masks that when one of them try to take them off, it electrocutic the poor werewolf, and all of them look miserable. Yang spoke first. "Why are these werewolves are here and why do they look so miserable?"

"Hmm... maybe the computer has information on them." Weiss said before she checked the computer for any information. She check every files of the project before she saw one of the file of the project and click on it. She read through it and was shock by the information as she grasp her mouth with her hands. "They... were... children..."

"What?" Yang asked Weiss as she saw her girlfriend and her werewolf sister's shocked expressions and was confused because she didn't have super hearing like her or her little sister. "What are you saying, Weiss?"

"I'm saying that these werewolves are orphan children." Weiss explained as she read through the information. "They used to be test subjects for a virus that was created from Ruby's DNA because the DNA of Subject 21 was not as useful and have inferior abilities compared to Ruby and Subject 21."

"Oh.... poor kids." Yang said as she went to one of the cages and pet one of them on the head in sympathy. Weiss then got an idea and decide to asked Blake for the walkie talkie again. "Hey, Blake? Can I use your walkie talkie again?"

"Sure?" Blake said, a little unsure of what she gonna say this, but give it to her anyway. Weiss then spoke to Illa on the walkie talkie. "Hey, Illa. I got a question?"

"What?"

"What kind of ship that can at least hold about at least 2 dozens people or so that the White Fang have right now on this island where that is near you?" Weiss asked her with that question to Illa on the walkie talkie, which she thought and look around for a before she answer that question back. "Well, there that 57 meters (187 feets) long hovercraft. Why you asked?"

"Well, there's a dozen werewolves-"

"A DOZENS WEREWOLVES?!" Nora shouted and interrupted, then there was a sound of Illa being push to the side in the background sound of the walkie talkie before Nora shouted to them on the walkie talkie. "YOU FOUND A DOZEN WEREWOLVES?! CAN I KEEP THEM?! Please? Please?! PLEASE?!"

Weiss looked at her teammates, who just give her a shrug, before she continue of what she was about to say. "Yes, a dozen werewolf, but these were... test subject and they are also, how should I put this...? Orphan children..."

"Oh..." Nora said, surprisely calmly and quiet. There was a short period of silent before Nora asked. "Can I adopt them at least?"

"... Sure, why the hell not?"

"Yay. :3"

Illa take the walkie talkie back from Nora to speak with Weiss. "So you want us to steal the hovercraft to to get the werewolves kids off of this island?"

"Yes."

"Fine by me then." Illa then cut off communcation. Weiss look at the cages where the orphans are kept in and wonder how to get them out before she saw the button pad that control the cages' doors and spoke to Yang to bust it because hacking would possible take to long, which she said happly. "Oh, I grably accept that."

Yang went the control pad and punch it with Ember Celia, causing to malfuction and open the doors, letting the orphan out of the cages. The orphan were shakely, albert steadly. Yang said to them sweetly and motherly as petted them. "There you go, little guys."

Then... Team RWBY heard a flicker noise coming from the computer and turn their heads to see the screen flicking before its cut off and show Dr. Merlot on the screen as he greeted Team RWBY calmly. "Hello, Team RWBY."

They were shocked except for Ruby, as she know he was alive and she growled at him. Blake shout as she didn't believe of what her two eyes were seeing. "H-how?! We say your own island blown up and your body was never found!"

"Didn't you realized? It's that a lost body doesn't mean that i'm actually dead until i'm actually dead." Dr. Merlot said sarcastically and notice Ruby, which he sarcastically greeted her as she continue to growled at him. "Oh, why hello, Ruby Rose. Remember the time when we meet in person in your cage or the fact i've show you the virus that was created from your own DNA?"

They were even more shocked and they were also pissed, but Weiss AND Yang are reasonablely angrly pissed at him for putting a needle in Ruby. "So you used Ruby/my sis as a your proband and index case?"

Dr. Merlot just scoff at them as he truthfully told them. "Pretty much, she just a patient zero who will soon no more a use for me. After all, those idiots in Atlas created a creature that is potential a bio-chemical weapon of mass detruction."

"He does have a point there." Weiss honestly said to them, which raise eyebrows among her teammates, which she honestly told about the rich people of Atlas to defend her point. "The rich people of Atlas are in their own bubble, ignoring everything going on round them, which include my son-of-a-bitch that is NOT my father, Jacques."

"Good enough point." Blake said, which Ruby respond by wrapping one of her arm around Weiss, which she brushed. ' _You're alright, Weiss._ '

"Anyway, what do you want?" Yang spoke to him. Which he let out a laughter before he grinly madly at them like the devil as he spoke. "Oh~! Nothing more than your IMMEDIATE DEMISE."

Dr. Merlot press a button as he begun to laugh. Ruby hear and head out of the room, which her teammates followed her. They saw it as its shock them.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... somewhere else on the island..._

Illa and Team JNPR were fighting their way through the White Fang mooks and have got near the hovercraft, which was the point that they could piloted it and, for some reason, has a landing pad. Before they could start it, however, they heard a sound, which were most likey air conditions, and saw a red mist-like thing coming out of air conditions.

They saw many White Fang mooks, including Aadm Taurus, being infected transform into werewolves and howls before they start attacking the unaffected White Fang left and right, while on the hovercraft.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back at the lab room..._

They were shock as they saw mooks being transformed into werewolves, which Dr. Merlot respond with a laughter, mocking them. "Like them? Because i've added my serum with it to make more... effective. BECAUSE I HOPE YOU DIED A PEACEFUL DEATH!"

Dr. Merlot let out a manic laughter before he cut off, leaving them in silent of how they were supposed to deal with these mook werewolves... before Weiss remember something and wonder about it before she spoke to her teammates. "Hey, do you remember when we on the island that Dr. Merlot self-destruct it, but we manage to escape before its exploded?"

"Yeah?" ' _Yeah?_ '

"What if he also has one on this island as well?" Weiss suggest, which make them ponder for a minutes... before a problem arose which Blake point out. "What if he was expected to go to the device that cause this island to self-destruct?"

"Well, we have to take the risk if we want to know." Weiss reason before she start explaining her plan. "You and Yang will take and protect the werewolves orphans to the hovercraft. Me and Ruby will head toward that tower, which most likey have the button due to both comic and movie cliches, and active it. We might need to even fight our way through to our respect locations."

"What you guys?" Yang asked in a corcerning tone of voice, which Weiss rebuff. "Yang, we're one of the best first-year teams in Beacon academy. Beside, me and my dolt are more for a match for each other."

Ruby loved the way Weiss said by licking her cheeks. ' _Awww~! Why thank you, Weiss~!_ '

It's cause Weiss to blush at that and cause Yang to snicker before they split in two groups as Yang shouted at them. "TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES!"  
"WE KNOW THAT YOU ALOOF!" Weiss shouted backas she and Ruby head toward the tower with werewolves in the way...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, there every people! You'll be wondering about what I was doing these past few weeks? Well, i've been mostly doing writing 'RWBY: Hellsing Dawn', but I decide to update you guys with this chapter and i'll been doing the next chapter as well. I've decide to possible just do 'I Am Never Alone At All' epilogue because it would waste to much. After i've posted 'RWBY: Hellsing Dawn', I'll post the epillogue of 'Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?' Then after that, i'll do a Fanfic based on Fullmetal Alchemist called 'The Girl and The Wolfgirl'. Yeah... another whiterose fanfic and Ruby being a grimm fanfic as well, i'm so damn predictable. Oh well... maybe we experience fanfic I make of other fandoms.


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby and Weiss were fighting their way through couple of infected White Fang mooks who were now werewolves as they killed them with Ruby's weapon, Cresent Rose and Weiss' weapon, Myrtenaster, and summon, the Knight. They made to the elevator door of the tower, which made Weiss breath in relief rapidly as she dispersed the Knight press the elevator button to the highest room of the tower. "I can't *breath* believe we've *breath* made it *breath* through those *breath* infected werewolves *breath* without me *breath* getting a *breath* single bite *breath* from them."

' _Your live through with me, Weiss. Even if I have to help you if you became a werewolf like them._ ' Ruby patted her on the shoulder, which she thanked. Then... Ruby heard a sound, like an stampede of something right behind her. ' _What in the hell is that...?_ '

Ruby turn around to see what it is... only to have a 'O.O' expression on her face before she poked Weiss, increasing speed each time to get her notice it as she got her breath and heard the sound as well. "What is it-"

Weiss was interrupted and give the same expression as Ruby when she saw a stampede of infected werewolves coming toward them, causing her to respond by pressing the elevator button and increasing speed every time as the infected werewolves stampede got nearer to them before the elevator door open and the couple immediately went before they quickly pressed the button again and the door closed on the stampede of werewolves, which were about to jump on them, as the elevator goes up while the song 'Still Alive (Radio Mix)' play in the background of the elevator.

Weiss and Ruby were silent and listen to the music before they stared at each other before Weiss asked. "So... after this, want to go on a date?"

Ruby just shrug at her. ' _Sure, why the hell not?_ '

A infected werewolf's head suddenly burst through the floor of the elevator under where Weiss and growled at them, which cause Weiss to scream and jump into one of Ruby's giant arm and cause Ruby, by reflex, used her right arm to swipe abd clawed under the werewolf's chin before before pulling the head of it along with the spine, causing Ruby to accidentally killed the werewolf by reflexes. Both Ruby and Weiss give an '._.' expression before Ruby drop the head in the hole of the elevator floor as the elevator goes up to the top floor. Weiss stared at Ruby, which she give an sheepish smile at her.

When the elevator made it to the top floor and open for them before it closed the door behind them and went down, they saw the room they were in was similar to room where they, along with Blake and Yang, fought the Mutant Deathstalker except it was on top of a tower, pretty obivious, there was an large rectangle-shaped window, and an computer terminal. Ruby and Weiss went to the window to check of what and how's look outside of the tower right now. They saw that... it wasn't good out there;

The non-infected members of the Vale branch White Fang were barely fighting off the infected ones and there were only a few who made it to the bullhead head off somewhere. Even the Lieutenant, who manage to fight off a werewolf Adam with his chainsaw sword before shoving down to his throat and cutting into two pierce, was barely out of breath before he made it to one of the last remaining Bullheads before its took off.

Weiss decide to ingore the current stitution outside and focus on typing and on the computer terminal and hacking into the system to self-detruct the island.

While Weiss was typing and hacking away on the computer terminal, Ruby watch the stitution outside before she heard the elevator moving and when she turn, she saw that the elevator is going up. Which means only one thing... somebody is coming and going up on the elevator. She got out Cresent Rose and transform it into Scythe mode as she growl at the elevator. Which cause Weiss to notice her growling. "Ruby? What's wro-"

She was interrupted when she saw the elevator is going up before it stop and open its door, revealing Dr. Merlot as he walked out of the elevator and greeted them. "Hello."

"Dr. Merlot." Weiss said angrily at him. "Why are you here?"

"Oh~! You know... thinking you will hack into my computer terminal that is power by the backup generator while a electromagnetic storm here a few couple of minutes ago that is stopping me from connecting that sop me from keep you hacking into my main terminal in this very tower? After all, I've knew that placing the main terminal here would lead you here. BECAUSE I THINK NOT! BECAUSE IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN STOP ME EASILY BECAUSE I'M AN OLD MAN?!! I THINK NOT! BECAUSE YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING TO YOU!" He yelled at Ruby and Weiss before he pull out a hyponermic needle filled with a unknown green-colored liquid while he smile like a mad clown of crime as he yelled at them some more. "BECAUSE I HAVE COME PREPARE TO KILL ALL OF YOU 4 GIRLS FOR RUINING OF MY ATTEMPT TO GATHER MORE GRIMMS! STARTING WITH YOU TWO FIRST!"

Dr. Merlot then stab the needle into his arm. He begun to twitch violently before he begin to turn into a werewolf, but then... where there suppose to be fur, there were armor plates spourting all over his body! Before long, a long snake-like scorpion tail with a stringer at the end of it soon growed where a tail should and then multiple of eyes with all of them the color of red soon spourt as well. When Dr. Merlot stood up, he was taller than any werewolves, even Ruby, like about... 12 ft tall. His muzzle soon twisted into a sadistic grin before he let out madness laughter.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... on the hovercraft..._

While on the hovercraft, Illa was piloting it to Vale while Team JNPR, but mostly Nora and Ren, were comforting the orphens. On the back of it, Yang look at the island with a look of worry on her face before she spoke to Blake. "Blake, what happen if they don't make it out alive? What if-"

Blake stop her before she could go on a rant. "Yang, Ruby and Weiss are one of the best partner in Beacon. So i'm sure they're fine on their own... I hope..."

"That last sentence does not help me."

"At least I tried."

Then... they heard a sound in the air. They look up and saw the Special VTOL coming toward them before it before it landed on the hovercraft and the back-ramp of the VTOL open, revealing Tai and Penny, who then shouted at them. "HEY BLAKE AND YANG! WE HAVE RECEIVED YOUR DISTRESS SIGNAL!"

"HEY PENNY!" Yang shouted back, while she was doing that, her father look around to try to find Ruby and Weiss on the hovercraft, but with no lick before he ask his daughter a question. "Where Ruby and Weiss, Yang?!"

"They're on the island to self-destruct it! But we haven't heard from them yet! I think they're still on the island!" Yang shouted back at her father.

"Then you two get on with us!" Tai said, which the girls quickly got on, before he immediately ordered the pilot. "PILOT! Turn this VTOL around! We heading toward the island and search for my daughter and her girlfriend!"

"ROGER!" The pilot shouted before he hover the VTOL into the air and turn itaround and head toward the island at full speed.

* * *

 

_Meanwhile... back to the tower on the island..._

Dr. Merlot then finish his maniac laughter before he grin at them and spoke them as he admire his current form. "Shock? Oh, yes, you should be, as this form is beautiful. As you have realized... this form is have deathstalker in me as well. But how that possible? Don't grimm bodies evaporize before they're extracted which make it impossible? Unfortunate for you, you are seeing the result... before I kill you."

Dr. Merlot deliver a badass boast to them. "Now you're going to died."

Ruby stared at Weiss, who knew immediately by that stare that Ruby want her to continue to hack into his system as she fight him, even if it will give her major injuries or even death, which she immediately does. Dr. Merlot notice this as Ruby focus her attention on him and was amused by that. "So you're going to fight while your little friend does the hacking into my system? I'm pretty amused by that."

Ruby give an angry glare at him. It was silent in the room... before she shoot at him with Cresent Rose at lighting speed at Dr. Merlot, but the bullets are just bouncing off of his armor plated body like they were beach balls and he just give a smug smirk at her. Realizing that normal bullets won't do the trick, she immediately switch to gravity dust-type bullet, which cause Dr. Merlot to frown at this before she start shooting at him, which one of the bullet was able to penetrate his armor plate which made him knew that his armor would be useless and decide to dodge the bullets. Ruby then transform Cresent Rose into scythe mode and dash at him before she swung it's blade at him, but he then jump into the air and landed on the floor. He dodged several more times as Ruby attempt to swung it at him before he block Cresent Rose's attack by using his stringer tail before he grab it by it's pole and punch Ruby, senting her flying across the floor.

Weiss saw this while she hack, which was 100% completed and was ready to be self-destruct by a single button, and summon the Knight to kill Dr. Merlot in order to save Ruby. The Knight swung it's sword at him, but is stopping by him when he flick his stringer tail to cancel the attack before he grab the sword with his tail and grab the Knight by the neck before he hold it up into the air with his left arm. Dr. Merlot then taunt Weiss. "Trying to stop with your summon? I think not. And don't even try to fight me head on, both you and I know that you would most likey going to died. Which remind me..."

Dr. Merlot then focus on killing Ruby and transform Cresent Rose into sniper rifle mode and aim it's barrel at Ruby's head as he sadistically smile while he is prepare to shoot. "Sayonara, you bitch."

Ruby struggle as she tried to get herself free while she look at Weiss, who was thinking of something to save Ruby as she mentally beg and shred a single tear. ' _Weiss. Please... save me..._ '

' _Goddamn Weiss! Think of something that can save you girlfriend! Think of something! THINK OF SOMETHING YOU USELESS LESBIAN BITCH!_ ' Weiss mentally yelled to herself, that was when, like a lightbub turn on, thought of something a month when Yang told her something about Ruby while she was in medicial attention, but it was before she was transform into a werewolf. Realizing she has them and must have forgotting about them, she ramble through her bag before she found and yelled at Dr. Merlot. "HEY YOU MAD SCORPION WEREWOLF SON OF A BITCH! TAKE THIS!"

Weiss thrown two unknown objects at Dr. Merlot, which forces to let go of Cresent Rose and grab them with his right hand. When he saw them, he was in complete disbelief. "A COOKIE AND STRAWBERRY?!"

When Ruby heard of what he just said and look at his right hand, she suddenly felt a suddenly surge of strength coming to her. She easily got up before she swat his foot off of her, causing him to almost tip. "What in the-?!"

He didn't react fast enough before Ruby suddenly got hold of his right arm and easily rip it off, along with his shoulder blade which cause him to roar and scream in pain. He then glare at her in rage. "YOU BITCH!"

He attempt to swipe her, but she easily dodge... before she unleash hell itself when she unleashed a fury of punch at lighting speed, causing his armor to cracks at a fast rate because his bony armor's ductility couldn't take the repeating punches and the vibration of them, causing to become brittle and crack. Ruby then stop before she deliver a final powerful punch into Dr. Merlot's face, sending him flying into the air, causing to blood to spill out of his right side, and going through the all of the top floor of the tower, sending him to his death. Weiss was in shock of what she just saw while Ruby found the cookie and strawberry intract, for some reason beyond logic, before she ate them and it's cause Weiss to snap back of what she was doing. "OH YEAH! The hacking!"

She went to the terminal and press a single button, which a red alarm goes off, attracting the attetion of the werewolves and they head toward the tower to climb. Weiss went to Ruby, who was sitting down, before she sat down with her and talk to her. "You know... I orginally plan to just fight through a few parts of the werewolves horde, hack the terminal, press the self-destruct button, fight through a few parts of the werewolves horde again, and get on a boat to leave before it's exploded and kill us. But Dr. Merlot derailed that and now the alarm has gotting their attetion at us... Ruby... it was nice knowing you and being your girlfriend."

Weiss lean against Ruby before she wrap her arm around her and nuzzle on top of her head. ' _It was nice being your girlfriend as well, Weiss._ '

That was when they heard somekind of sound in the air before the Special VTOL hover in front of them before the back-ramp of the VTOL open to them, revealing Blake and Yang along with Penny and Tai as he shouted at them. "RUBY! WEISS! GET IN QUICK!"

Ruby and Weiss look at each and nodded. Ruby dash toward the VTOL while she carrying Weiss, who created glyphs to increase her speed before she jump into the VTOL. Weiss was caught by Blake, but Ruby crashed into both Yang, Penny, and her father and crushing them with her weight due to her gigantic size. The pilot flew out of the island as fast as the VTOL can push through the air before the island exploded in a fiery fury of a mushroom cloud explosion. The shockwave of the blast shook the VTOL, but did not damage it.

The 3 hug Ruby as they were worry she won't make it but she did. Ruby then notice her girlfriend looking like she feel left out, so she use one of her long arms to grab her and pull her closed, hugging her and causing her to blush. "This is so beautiful!"

Their moment was snap and shattered like a glass window being shatter as they saw the pilot in the cargo hold with them. He was confused as they look at him. "What?"

"You're here."

"Yeah? So...?"

"Wait... how are... when you are..."

"If you're here, then who is piloting and flying the VTOL?"

Weiss walk to the door of the cockpit slowly and open it before they're look inside. They were in disbrief of what they're saw with their very own eyes, an 'O_O' expression, and their jaws as they all muttered together at the same sentence. "You got to be shitting me."

They saw a raptor with a pilot hat turn back looking at them.

* * *

 

_A month later..._

It was already a month later;

The Vale Branch of White Fang's reputation took a major blow as reveal what has happen on the island before it was blew up 2 weeks ago and soon the member of them have bounty on their heads, Council members of Atlas agree on locking the Dr. Talbot's werewolf bio-weapon away from the public for the good of the world, Ruby's medicene to cure her condition was finish before they got back to the Island of Patch but she decide to give it to one of the orphen as she felt that one of them need it more (and it help that Dr. Polendina more then... 'happy' to create some more for one of them for Ruby to use) as Ren and Nora somehow manage to convice authories to adopt them along with Glynda in it somehow but that is for another time (as in never), Neo and Winter somehow hook up with each other gone on a date, and Ilia manage to narrowly escape prison due to her involvement of exposing of what the Vale branch of White Fang were doing and she went to Menagerie to live with Ghira and Kari.

Now... let's see what going on today...;

The box which contain the medicene arrived on the Xiao-long Household's front door, as the other medicenes are send to Beacon Academy where Ren and Nora are keeping the orphens at until they they're finished with their hunters training, as Weiss took the box in. The other in the household look at her, which include Ruby wagging her tail and Penny projecting a hologram of her father as he want to see as well, before she took the pills out and get a glass of water. Then she went to Ruby, but before she could give ti to her, she tell her something. "Ruby, thank to you're werewolf... I was able to open up to you and be your girlfriend. I'll be sad to see this form go, but..."

Weiss then look up at her and smile. "I want to see you as a normal human being."

After she just said that, Ruby hug Weiss gently. It earn a 'awww~!' from everyone... except for Joseph, who getting annoyed at the delay. "Yah, yah. Get on with it already!"

"And you have to be a mood killer, dad." Penny snark at her father, which earn her a tongue sticking from him at her.

Weiss give the pills and glass to Ruby before she gulp it and swallow. The transformation lasted a few seconds. But in the end, Ruby was back being a human... if only there not for her being now 7.3 foot tall, have wolf ears on top of her head and a tail still wagging behind her, and still having rather gigantic boobs. Everyone was shock and glared at Joseph, who let out a laughter as he spoke. "YOU THINK I WILL TURN YOU BACK INTO A HUMAN THAT EASY?! After all, the prototype only has an between 10ish to 50ish % chance of turning you back and the fact that I can modify the produce version pill you've take to turn you into a something in between! And beside... you'll probably regain 10 feet and get bigger boobs when you have a growth spurt.So bye~!"

And with that, he cut off feeds, which everyone let out a angish moans except for Weiss and Ruby, who marely let out a annoyed sighed, before she felt her hand tighting by something and turn to see Weiss smiling at Ruby. "You know Ruby... I think it's actually look good on you."

Ruby was silent at first, before she let a dorky grin at her smaller girlfriend as she love it as she spoke in quite a long time. "I love you Weiss. I really do."

"Wait... if he mention you will get a gorwth spurt-" Weiss suddenly stop before her eyes turned outward and let out a preverted laugh, which creeps everyone else. "Oh no..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY! Finish with this chapter. I'll making a epilogue chapter after i've finish with RWBY: Hellsing Dawn... if I can get it done in time because I have a bad habit of being... lazy when I want to get things done...  
> Also... the last was inspired by a picture on tumblr.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this stories.

The alarm clock was ringing until Ruby accidentally destroyed the clock with her hand as she was annoyed. Ruby R. Schnee was now 26 years old woman who is married to Weiss Schnee, she is now 10.4 feet tall like when she was werewolf and her gigantic boobs are now even bigger due to fact she hit a growth spurt when she recently turn 16 years old, all about 10 years ago. Laiding asleep on the gigantic bed beside her is her wife, Weiss Schnee, now the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, now called Schnee Industries who now expand their interest to multiple of types of jobs, as she laid close to Ruby with her left arm on her stomach because she was 2 month pregnant. But sleeping on Ruby's boob was the sight of her sleeping little bubble of joy and her cute kitten cousin which always made her happy; their 6 years old daughter, Mei, and Blake and Yang's 4-years old daughter and Mei's half-cousin, Li. They slept with them because they have an nightmare. Then her phone rangs, which cause an annoyed groan from Ruby as she answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, sis." Spoke Yang, who was living on easten coastal side of Menagerie, one of the most dangerous place, which she love the sound of it, with her wife Blake. "How are you doing?"

"I just woke up. What did you i'm doing?"

Yang just chuckle before she spoke to her about something. "I'm wonder if you're sleep or something because you are technially Li's aunts."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that sis. Oh, and Yang?"

"Yes?"

"If you and Blake try that stupid mistake again... i'm gonna brutally murder ya both when I find you both." Ruby warn her sister as she crush a empty can from last night with her strength to give her a hint that she was serious about it all while being cheerful all the time through the call.

"Oh, of course not!" Yang said before she laugh nerviously, obiviously in fear, of her sister's death threat to both Blake and Yang and remembering what the happen the last time they try that before she finished the call. Ruby laid on the bed, thinking back of how everything happen in the last 11 years of her life.

A few weeks before the pills, but after the island incident few weeks ago, Ruby visiting Weiss' family while still being a werewolf. Her asshole father, Stupid Mustache, was planning disinheriting her of the Schnee Dust Company, but when Ruby (who was a werewolf at the time) interrupted it and meet Stupid Mustache, he decide to not only let Weiss inheritance the company she complete her Hunter training, but also let her inheritance every single thing he owned to her. When her annoying younger brother Shitley found out about it, he attempt to provide her, but when he saw Ruby, he decide to wisely against it. Funny thing is... Ruby has no actually fricken clues what is actually going on in those period of time. Oh the irony.

So what happen at Beacon? Well, there Jaune proposing to Pyrrha after he got his head knock by a 3 foot wide gear that fall from Beacon Tower that he somehow survived from (maybe have something to do with his aura or semblance or something, I don't know). Other then that, just the typical cliche school crap happen there. Except when both Vale government and Atlas government decide to give out the information of what happen on the island, the White Fang's repution soon took a major blow and soon the entire organzation collaspe under a civil war of what's right and what's wrong. Or that Ruby manage to beat Pyrrha in the Vytal Festival Tournament 4 times in a row.

After 4 years at Beacon Academy, Team RWBY finished their Hunter training and are now officed hunters. When Weiss and Ruby return to Atlas, bringing along with Tai (because he really want to punch him in the face) and Winter (who just came along just to see it), they were surprised of how Stupid Mustache and Shitley look right now. Shitley look like he haven't been sleeping well due to the bag under his eyes, possible developed stress ulcer, and is loosing his hair. But his father look way more worse than even his own son. It was so worst that when Tai punch him in the face, his aura didn't even and he was kill, but nobody didn't care about him anyway. In fact, Winter cover up the entire as a accident. Shitley decide to move out of the mansion and lives very far away from the lesbian couple for good, that was the last that of anyone who ever saw him. After the news of Stupid Mustache's death, Willow decide to married Ironwood before Ironwood give Weiss his two chair on the Atlas Council.

After inheriting both the company and gaining two extra sits of the Atlas Council, Weiss immediately begun work on giving the worker for some more freedom and money. She also give dusts for more cheaper prices for everyone to buy, like her grandfather did, and passed a major safety standed law to allow for more workers safety, which lead to a devasting blow to nearly 85% of all companies in Atlas as they were not up to safety standed and are soon either shut down or went bankrupt. Next, she went on giving faunus in Atlas more right before she could do for the another faunus in the others kingdom. Then, she went on giving funding to hospitals to make an female/female child due to the potential. Ruby and Weiss even volunteer, with Ruby getting pregnant, due to them wanting a child of their own, Weiss wanting to have a warm and loving family she was devived of, Ruby wanting to know what's feel like being a pregnant mother, and best of all, wanting to still close to each other. Lucky, due to Ruby's thicker muscles and massive amount of Aura, the womb and her developing child would be protect while she was on a hunting mission. While she was pregnant, Ruby has some things that were typical of pregnant women, like gaining weight. When she was on the 7th month of being pregnant, her stomach got slighty bigger due to her size. On the 9th and final month of the pregnany... Ruby give birth to Mei.

When Mei was still in her craddle and when Ruby was at home, she would carry little Mei in her arms and hum gentlely to her as she gentlely rock her. But when Mei turn one year old and was walking, she often hide behind her other mother Weiss due to Ruby's large size intimidating her. It's pain Ruby to see her scare of her, but she wait until she can crack out of her shell. When Mei was two years old, she started to feel sad and sorry when she realized Ruby is not actually scary and is emotional hurting. She try to get on her mothers' bed, but she nearly fall before she family's semblance and transported on Ruby's stomach, which cause Ruby to stir from her sleep and look who did it before she saw her daughter getting comfortable on her boob and apologizing her mother the pain she caused, which cause her to smile at her daughter as she was able to crack her shell, put her arm around Mei protectively, and both went to sleep. There even one time that when they were on vacation, Ruby carry Mei on her shoulder as she cring to her mother's hair as she walk through the water.

But it was not all happiness during their years together... before Mei was born, Blake's own mental health suddenly start declining. Nobody know why and the reason of why it's started. Whatever the case, it was causing her to go insane. But Yang was with her, so nothing can go wrong... right? But there were some reason that nobody would to dare tempted fate.

When Weiss accidentally smack a faunus out of accidentic reflexed. Blake thought she did it on purpose and swear Weiss she will kill her. Blake created the Black Fang, it alot more smaller than the White Fang, but they were far more brutal, for the sole purpose of killing Weiss and Blake was alot more worser than Adam ever was. Her friends, her wife's relatives, her parent, and even Raven attempted to tried talk her out of her disillusion, but she didn't listen to reason and thought they betrayed her, so she was planning on killing them next. The members of Black Fang were disillusion. Even Yang was becoming disillusion by the months and begun to refused to listen to her sister and even hated her for being with Weiss, even having a child together.

When Mei was still 2 years old but before she apologize her mother, the Black Fang attack the Schnee mansion with Ruby and Weiss fighting Blake and Yang. When Yang punch Weiss through the door of Mei's room, knocking her out. Mei run to her mother and saw her aunts, looking at them in fear as she cring to her unconscious mother. Ruby saw this... let's just say Blake and Yang really regret their decision in the past as they have felt Ruby's mama bear wolf wrath. They barely even survived with injuries, not even Yang's semblance could have save herself. They have broken every of their bones, with Yang having the left side of her hair being ripped off and one of Blake's cat ear cut off (which was replaced by another ear due to surgery). The rest of the heavily Atlas army-equip Black Fang, like hundreds of them... were not so lucky as they were all, but brutally killed by Ruby with her leaving no survivor left.

Ruby was gonna finished off Blake and Yang before Mei cring to her mother, with a scared look in her eyes, in hope of stopping her of becoming a revenge-consuming monster. Which she succeed it.

When Ruby visit them at the hospital, who were cover with bandages like a mummy, she give them a warning that if they that again... she will kill them by giving them a death threat by crushing a soda can. As a result, they didn't that ever again. That was the reason she earn the nickname of the 'Black Hellhound' or the 'Schnee's Hellhound'. There a reason why no body mess with Weiss when she around, because she that damn scary.

9 months later... Li was born to Yang and Blake, but they give her up to Weiss and Ruby due to the fact that they felt they don't deserved due to their actions in the past before they're move to the east side of Menagerie. Despite the fact they can live either at Blake's parents, or at Xiao-long household, or even at the Schnee Manison plus Ruby giving Yang a job for her private military company, but they felt they don't deserved to live any of them. They only visit Li once a month or on holidays, which sadden her, as she felt like they rather more-like stranger than being her parents.

Despite the fact that Li was daughter of the two people that tried to kill one of her mothers, Mei accepted her like she the part of the family. Which was cute, even Ruby keep a photo of it, which embarrassed her daughter alot.

Ruby snapped back to reality somebody crash through the door, startled Mei and Li awake before they cring to Ruby's head and woke up Weiss. Both groaning annoyed, Ruby and Weiss laid up from their bed while Mei and Li holding on by using Ruby's hair and they saw Nora and Penny getting herself up from the floor with Penny apologizing. "Sorry, Ruby and Weiss. I try to stop, but the janitor recently washed the hall floor, which cause Nora to slip to the door before we crashed."

"That alright, Penny."

"YOU GOT PREGNANT AGAIN?! RUBY! WEISS! Ever haven't you two heard of condoms?! This like is like what? Your second child?" Nora said while she smile, which they reacted with a sweatdrop before Ruby. "And Third... and Fourth... and Fifth..."

They were silent for a moment before they shouted at them. "QUADRUPLETS!?"

Mei just annoying moan and fall back to her parent's bed while Ruby just giggle, knowing it has to do with visiting the Nikos family, and ruffle her daughter's hair before she gently pick Li up from her shoulder and put her down on bed.

So what happen to the other? Well...

Jaune accidentally got Pyrrha pregnant during the final month of their last years at Beacon Academy, but luckly, Pyrrha's parent were accepted of him. They found out that Jaune has alot of faunus ancestors because their first child and son, Artaxias, was a lion faunus. Their second children and first daughters, which were triplets different snake faunus named Adalinda (Indian Cobra), Linda (Emerald Boa), and Melinda (Black Mamba). Their third child was a female reindeer faunus named Tabby. Their fourth child was a male boar faunus named Seir. Their fifth and most recent children were both female bull faunus and male human twins named Io and Geryon. Currently, they going to have their sixth child. Luckly, both Jaune's and Pyrrha's are helping with their childrens. Mei, along with her cousin and her mothers, once visited, but made her annoyed due to how many children they have and how many sisters Jaune had.

Both Ren and Nora, along with the children they adopted, move into a large house. Before long, they already have twin. Ren now work as a stay-at-home dad while being a stay at home teacher (yes, they exist) for Beacon Academy. But Nora work for a private military divison of the Schnee Dust Company, lead by Ruby, called the "Diamond Hellhounds", which include... Coco and Velvet (who have a daughter together), Fox, Yatsuhashi, Lieutenant, Sun, Sage, Penny, Ciel, Neo, Illa, May Zedong, Nebula, Dew, Gwen, Octavia, and many other like former White Fang members, as the divison has many different purpose, but one of them is mainly guarding CEO of the Schnee Industries.

Ruby then got out of bed and strench out before she look down at a photo and pick it up. It show Team RWBY in their graduation of their final years at Beacon Academy. Ruby smiled at the happy memories before she felt something around her waist and look down to see Weiss putting one of her arm around Ruby's waist before she spoke to her. "It's been long time... haven't it, Ruby?"

"Yeah, But i'm glad to have you as a wife."

"Me too. Now come on, Penny and Nora already took Mei and Li to breakfast."

"Yeah, but i'm pretty sure they know NOT to eat most of my cookies." Ruby said as she and Weiss walk down the hall to the dining room before Weiss.

"Yes, Ruby. I'm pretty sure they do. After all..." Weiss turn to smile at her gigantic wife.

"Werewolf loves cookies."

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINAL AUTHOR NOTE OF 'DO WEREWOLVES LOVES COOKIES?'~! YEAH~! Mei and Li belong to Ookaminoki on Tumblr. Jaune and Pyrrha's children are based on the 12 Labours of Hercules and if you want to know the rest of their children's names are and what they are... then here it is;  
> Their sixth child, a female eagle faunus named Korbin.  
> Their seventh child, a male bull faunus named Pan.  
> Their eighth children, the quadruplets horse faunus named Podargos, Lampon, Xanthos, and Deinos.  
> Their ninth child, a female human named Admeta.  
> Their tenth children, twin dog faunus named Hades and Vulcan.  
> Their eleventh children, a conjoined dragon faunus named Ladonos and Drakon.  
> Their twelfth children, a triplets of dog faunus named Dis, Orcus, and Pluto.  
> The last line of this reference the story which i've adopted from.  
> And now for the final part of this note and this chapter...:  
> 'Do Werewolves Loves Cookies?' was in, despite being adopted and having some grammer errors, was my best work. Many people loves it and i do love it as well as you guys. But sadly, like great things, it need to be finished. Maybe that why people love it so much because you don't know how it's end like other work that were not finished. I just adopt the story so I could finished it for the writer and give it a proper ending. It was thank to this story that I have experience massive views, follows, favorite, and even reviews I would never dream of (or did, my memory is not that good anyway, only half as good, but this after whatever you call it is just about the favorite, so you can ignore it if you want too). Maybe I'll do a story of shorts that is set after this story, set like a different version of Ookaminoki's future AU. It is like The Were-wolf by Clemence Housman, a story I would love to read. As I got another story to write and post it and involve Grimm Ruby. I have so many stories of many fandom that i'm thinking in the my head. It was great story to write.  
> People loved it and I did too.  
> Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna imported notes from my fanfics (except for RWBY: Berserk) on Fanfiction.com or my older fanfics.


End file.
